


Who Do You Love?

by Justeen_96



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangle, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Song: Who Do You Love (The Chainsmokers ft. 5 Seconds of Summer), Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 66,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96
Summary: ❝You've been acting so conspicuous.❞❝Who do you love now?❞❝Just admit it.❞---"I can't Calum." She said as I leaned in to kiss her, her face cupped in my hands."Leave him Kira. I love you and I know you love me too.""I can't. I can't." She sobbed, refusing to look me in the eye. She continued to cry and I knew I shouldn't tell her but if I didn't do it now, if I didn't make her realize how important it was that she break up with Luke, then I could loose her forever.-x-Calum and Kira have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember. When they were younger, Calum harbored feelings for Kira that were dashed the day the two of them met Luke Hemings. But Calum moved on. Luke slowly become his best friend and eventually, his two favorite people in the world found love in each other. But that was five years ago and Kira is finally realizing that her soulmate has been right in front of her this whole time.But how is she supposed to be with Calum without tearing Luke's heart to shreds?
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Love triangle - Relationship, Luke Hemmings/Original Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Kira: Who Do You Love?

"They're going to marry each other one day."

That's a sentence I've heard for most of my damn life. _One day Kira Tran, you are going to marry Calum Hood_. When I was five I would stick out my tongue at my best friend and pretend to throw up. Calum would always stick his tongue back out at me and throw dirt or crayons or whatever was in the vicinity at me. When I was ten I would blush red and tell people, "No way, we're just friends." Calum would agree and then pull my hair and run away because he was ten years old and boys weren't supposed to show their feelings or like girls because we have cooties. When I was fifteen I would say, "Man, Calum wishes he could marry me." Calum would flip me off and say something sarcastic like, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last girl on earth." And then the two of us would laugh because... We're best friends. That's all we've ever been.

I admit, by that point though, I was kind of relying on this notion that Calum and I would get married at some point in the future. I had never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed and it was bumming out my glasses wearing, ugly braces, teenage self. Calum loved me despite how horrible I thought I looked and he was always there for me. He was the only person I trusted with my life besides my parents and, I'm not going to lie, when Calum hit sixteen, he got really hot.

The summer _I_ turned sixteen, I lost the braces, grew out of my awkward phase a little thanks to Desiree, and also thanks to her, began to dress in a way that fit my body shape. Because as Desiree always said, "Bitch you have good boobs and a tiny waist. Show that shit off." And so I did.

Luke, Calum and I had been best friends for nearly six years up until that point and while I always sort of harbored a crush on Luke, I never thought that I was actually his type. But a little self confidence and makeup go a long way and before I even realized what was happening, Luke and I were dating and we've been together ever since.

Five years.

Five _long_ years.

The two of us had our ups and downs and struggles, especially after their band finally took off in the right direction. But we've managed to stick together through it all. I'd never thought I'd have my own, fan made, ship name before and it's really nice to see how all these random people really love _Lira_. Sometimes I stalk the Instagram tag of us when Luke isn't home.

And while I love Luke with all my heart. I'm not so sure if I'm _in_ love with him anymore.


	2. Luke: Found Cigarettes

"Oh babe can you grab my keys? They're in the pocket of my jacket. My bottle opener is on my key ring." Kira said. I smirked.

"You have a bottle opener on your key ring? Why don't you just look for the one in the kitchen? Calum you know where it is." I said. Calum flipped me off.

"No I don't you dick. You're always moving it because I "put it in the wrong place". Calum said, How is there a wrong place? Well, I mean obviously there is if I can't find it so..." Kira laughed, and elbowed him in the chest.

"Shut up you idiot. Luke, please, my keys." Kira said. I was already up though and rummaging through her jacket which she had haphazardly thrown onto the couch. Instead of her keys though, I **found cigarettes** in her right pocket. Frowning, I reached into the left pocket, grabbed her keys and walked towards the kitchen. Kira was whispering something to Calum and I pursed my lips. I've always been a little jealous of how close they are. I know they've known each other longer but even back when we were all friends, it always felt like I was the third wheel, even though technically, that was Calum now.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said, handing over her keys and holding up the cigarettes. They were unopened but I was still confused. Kira snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Those aren't mine." She said. Calum took them from my hand.

"Thanks princess. I knew you bought them you little liar." Calum said wrapping his arms around her in a hug as she wrenched the cork out off the bottle of wine in front of her.

"Ew. Got off me loser. That's the last time I'm buying them for you Calum. You promised me you would quit." Kira said, shaking her shoulders to get him to let go but Calum just clung to her tightly.

"I will, I swear. Since you're coming with us on tour, you can hold me accountable." Calum kissed her temple and let go of her as Kira pretended to be disgusted.

"You got your cooties on me!" She shouted, hitting him while still managing to pour the wine for us and not spilling a drop of it.

"Oh shut up you love it." Calum said as she furiously rubbed at the spot where he kissed her.

"No, gross." Kira said. She faked gagging and handed him a glass of wine before smiling and handing the second off to me, picking up her own which was filled considerably higher than the rest. I smirked. "Anyways, let's toast to your boys new tour." She said, holding out her glass to us.

"Ugh, are you gonna make a dumb sappy speech, you're coming with us. You'll get to see us in action." Calum said, clinking his glass to hers and bringing it to his lips immediately after, downing half of it.

"No that was it you big baby." Kira said with a roll of her eyes as we tapped our glasses together.

"Good let's go watch a movie or some shit and no making out when you two get bored or I'll throw up." Calum said. Kira laughed and started to follow Calum out of the kitchen.

"Maybe we'll make out just to make you sick then!" She said pausing to grab my hand, pulling me towards the living room with her.

"God just kill me now. You're not staying the night are you?" Calum said. Kira glanced back at me and laughed. I smiled.

"Dude, why do you think she brought all of he stuff with her tonight? Also it's easier if she's here. We would have to go pick her up otherwise." I said. Calum rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you love having me here." Kira said.

"No, what I love is having a good night's sleep and I can't if you two are fucking just twenty feet away in the next room." Calum said. Kira stuck her tongue out as we all flopped down onto the couch.

"Fine, we won't have sex." Kira said, poking him in the chest.

"Oh come on babe, don't give into his demands." I said, nudging her lightly.

"What? He's asked, it's rude to say no to something like that." Kira said. I glared at Calum who just smirked.

"Thanks. You're a better best friend than he is." Calum said. I flipped off Calum as Kira just said,

"I know."

* * *

"We're not actually abstaining from sex right?" I asked Kira as we got ready for bed. She made a face at me, grabbing a pair of her pajama shorts she had left here one summer night a long time ago. They were old and faded and rode up her ass a little, especially in her sleep, but I didn't mind. I like the way they looked on her.

"We are. Don't be dumb. You boys need a good nights sleep." Kira said. I sighed and watched her unclasp her bra and grab an old, cut up band shirt of mine from when we were teenagers. She likes wearing them to sleep. She said it reminds her of pre-pubescent adorable Luke with chubby cheeks. I always kind of hate those memories.

"Okay but if we have sex, your pussy will put me right to sleep. Just like that Nick Minaj song says." I said. Kira laughed and walked towards me as I finished pulling a shirt down over my head. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through my hair lightly and I smiled as I put my arms around her waist.

"Okay and do you suggest I do the same thing with Calum then?" Kira said. I frowned.

"Don't even joke about that babe." I complained. She laughed and kissed my cheek, my nose and then my lips.

"Calm down idiot. You know that Calum and I would both rather die than have sex with each other." Kira said. I snorted and half rolled my eyes. I didn't really know that actually. Sometimes, when Calum was looking at us, I swear I could feel a hint of jealousy. Or when he was drunk, I swore to god he would look at Kira with lust and desire in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. But I'm going to fuck you on every continent on this tour." I said.

"We're going to Antartica?" She questioned. I shook my she and she laughed. "Do you have a penguin fan army that I don't know about?" Kira said.

"Oh my god, please stop." I said. Ever since I told people my favorite animal was penguins, they keep giving me penguin themed shit and while it was funny at first, I don't think I'll ever live it down. I'm kind of tired of those tuxedo bastards.

"What? Isn't your favorite animal the penguin? Luke _Penguin_ Hemmings." Kira said with a grin.

"That's not my middle name and you know it." I said.

"Do I?" Kira asked with a laugh as she hoped onto my bed. "Come on, let's just cuddle and go to sleep." Kira said. I sighed.

"Fine but only if I'm the little spoon." I said, lifting up the covers as she laughed.

"Aren't you always?" She asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Shut up." I said, kissing her nose. Kira giggles and touches my cheek lightly before I turn over onto my back and she easily scoots closer to me, putting her arm over my middle. She may be a foot shorter than me but that's never stopped us from sleeping like this.

"Night Luke." She said, kissing my hair lightly.

"Goodnight Kira. I love you." I said. She nuzzles her face into my neck and I smile.

"I love you too Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Chung is the face claim for my OC Kira Tran. She's Korean american and is the most beautiful girl on this planet. Well, one of the most beautiful girls lol. She's in Marvel's "The Gifted" on fox and it's a good ass show fam. Ya'll should check her out. She's also been in several other things too like the Hangover, Gotham, Once Upon A Time. Ahhh she's the best.
> 
> Also, I've seen this in a couple of stories where people bold the title where it's written in the chapter so I think I'm going to do that for this story. Just for fun lol
> 
> And like isn't Lira (Luke x Kira) so cute????? I can't wait for Calum and his big dick energy to RUIN them haha


	3. Calum: You Don't Even Smoke

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I heard a voice say as I took another long drag off my cigarette. I glanced back at Kira who was wearing pajama shorts that barely covered her ass, and an old shirt of Luke's that had the sleeves cut off so I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. I turned back around to look out across the city. "It's cold as fuck Calum, come back inside." She said, sliding the screen door shut behind her, even though she had just said that we should go inside.

"Naw, I'd rather not hear you and Luke fuck for two more hours." I said. Kira giggled.

"We weren't even fucking and anyways, he's asleep and you should be too. We have an early flight in the morning." Kira said. I flicked the ashes off onto the sidewalk far bellow us and grunted out something like,

"Yeah" or "Okay" I don't know which. It might have been a combination of the two actually. Kira came and stood next to me as the salty, ocean breeze wafted over us. Even though we were ten miles out from sea, you could still smell that shit. But you're never really far from a beach in Australia.

"What's on your mind? You've got your thinking face on." Kira said. I looked down at her. I had always loved that she was shorter than me because for most of middle school, she had been taller. She used to make fun of me by leaning on my shoulder or placing her arms on top of my head and it always fucking embarrassed me. The summer before we went to high school though, I grew like an entire foot and Kira stayed the same height. She's been bitter about it ever since.

"I'm just thinking. Can't I think?" I said with a smirk. Kira rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care." She said. I chuckle and put the cigarette to my lips again. She'll cave first and demand to know why I'm not sleeping like I should be. I would like to say it's pre-tour jitters but I'm not a jittery kind of guy. Not usually anyways. I mainly can't sleep because even though Kira said she and Luke weren't having sex, and I believe her, it still fucks me up knowing that they could have.

I haven't admitted it out loud in over two years but I like Kira. Always have, always will. I don't think anything she ever does will ever make me change my mind about her. In my eyes, she's always been perfect. When we were growing up we shared everything. Toys, nap time, crayons, even baths up until we turned six. Our parents never saw a problem with it and neither did we. Though it is pretty embarrassing when my sister brings it up sometimes. In middle school she was always so awkward and self-conscious and I was the complete opposite. I liked being the center of attention. I liked having girls pass me notes or try to kiss me out under the trees on the playground. I wanted to be a rockstar. A singer. I knew I had to get used to being on everybody's minds. And no matter how many times I told Kira to tell all the other kids to fuck off when they made fun of her. No matter how many time I busted people's noses or got bloody knuckles, she was always so shy and reserved and dare I say it, meek. But I liked her for it. I liked being the one to protect her and stand up for her.

And then we met Luke.

Luke Hemmings in Year Five was just as awkward and shy as Kira and they hit it off immediately. I didn't have a problem with Luke, not really, I just didn't really want to defend him from bullies as well. I wanted to save all my heroics for Kira. But Luke was actually a pretty popular kid. It was those damn blue eyes and dimples. Girls couldn't resist them. I knew immediately that Kira developed crush on him. He was all she could talk about for a while. But when it became clear that I didn't care much for her crush on him, Kira would talk to Desiree about all her little fantasies of the two of them.

Desiree had been friends with Kira for three years by this point. The two of us on the other hand, not so much. She was incredibly feisty for a seven year old and very opinionated. We kind of rubbed each other the wrong way, especially since we were always vying for Kira's attention. But I had grown to tolerate her and eventually, we would become a little closer but it was nothing compared to what Kira and her had and it was leaps and bounds away from the bond Kira and I shared. I hadn't heard anything about Kira's crush on Luke for years. Kira was still pretty shy and quiet. She kept her dark hair long and in her face. Her glasses covered up her eyes and she had pink braces on her teeth. She says I always teased her, calling her cute and adorable but I actually meant all those things. She just didn't realize I was being serious. Desiree at this point had gotten _a lot_ hotter. She had filled out in all the right places, had figured out how to style her hair and do her makeup and she wanted to teach Kira how to do the same. "You've got a good body." Desiree complained one day at lunch. "Why don't you show a little more skin?"

"I like the way I dress. I'm comfortable." Kira said, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"She doesn't need to change the way she looks Des. Besides, I think she always looks amazing." Kira smiled at me and looked to Luke who was too engrossed in his food to say anything so he gave her a thumbs up. Kira blushed.

"Yeah well who cares what you think Calum Hood. Please let me give you a mini makeover over the summer Kira." Desiree begged and begged and begged and somehow convinced Kira to do the unthinkable. She traded in her glasses for contact lenses, her braces were removed a few months later and suddenly, Kira was wearing crop tops and putting on eyeliner and bleaching her long dark hair to a light brown, honey blonde color. I swear to god when I first saw her new look I thought I might cum in my pants. I had always told Kira that she was beautiful, that she just needed the confidence to believe that she was and she had finally found it, her confidence.

Too bad she only had the hots for Luke.

Too bad he only started to like her after she had changed nearly everything about herself.

Too bad I would never compare to him in her eyes.

"Give me the cigarette." Kira said, bringing me back to the present. I glanced back over at her, peeling my eyes away from the city lights. She was holding her hand out. I blew the smoke off into the wind, away from her before saying,

" **You don't even smoke**." I said.

"You don't know me." Kira argued, grinning at me mischievously. "You don't know what Desiree and I get up to when you boys aren't home." Kira said. I smirked.

"Is it hot, naked fun because if so then I do know-" I said. She hit me to shut me up, nearly making me drop the smoke.

"Shut up you idiot. I've smoked before." Kira said.

"Pot and cigarettes aren't the same thing. This shit burns more." I said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"I've had a cigarette with her before. I hated it but I do know what I'm getting myself into right now." Kira said. She was still holding out her hand. So, sighing, I handed the cigarette off. I watched her put it to her lips. This was the closest we'll ever come to kissing, sharing a cigarette. She pulled back and let the smoke escape her lips in a slow wispy trail. I smiled a little as she coughed into her fist.

"Told you you big baby." I said. Kira rolled her eyes, handing it back to me.

"That was a better drag than my first one." She said with a sneeze. "I coughed for like five minutes straight. Desiree thought I was going to die." I smirked, putting the cig back to my lips. "If you're nervous about the tour, don't be." She said.

"Who said I was nervous?" I said.

"Me." Kira said, looping her arm through mine and leaning against my side. "You guys will do amazing, as always and I really can't wait to travel the world with you guys. It's going to be so much fun."

"You'll love California and New York." I said.

"I know! My first trip to America and I get to see all the major cities and all the cool states." She said with a laugh. "And I'll be with my two favorite people in the whole world." I smiled. "Ashton and Michael. Screw you and Luke." I laughed and Kira laughed with me.

"I'll tell your boyfriend you said that." I said.

"Go ahead. I dare you." She said, squeezing my arm lightly, picking her head up off my shoulder. "Don't stay out here too long okay." She said, rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture. "It's late and it's cold." She said.

"Yeah okay _mom_." I joked, stubbing out the dying cigarette in my hands onto the wooden rail of the balcony. Kira snorted and let go of me, turning back around to head inside.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her. Kira glanced back at me, hand on the door handle. She arched an eyebrow at me and I tapped my cheek lightly. Kira grinned.

"Of course. How silly of me." Walking back over, Kira stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, squeezing my bicep lightly with her hand. "Goodnight Calum." She said in a soft voice.

"See you tomorrow asshole." I said. She laughed.

"Jerk."

"Goodnight." I said. She waved and shut the door quietly behind her before she went back to bed with Luke. I glanced at my lighter and the packet of newly opened smokes. One more couldn't hurt.


	4. Kira: Always Changing

**Desiree the Tol**   
**You got 4 boys all to yourself. You're bound to fuck someone that isn't you boyfriend.**

_Kira the Smol_   
_You have so little faith in me for someone who is supposed to be my "best friend"_

**Desiree the Tol**  
 **I am your best friend.**   
**Your best friend that's a girl anyways.**  
 **And as you best friend that got you out of your ugly phase and into your adult beauty, I'm telling you that a trip like this is bound to end in disaster.**

"Hey Kira! Come on, our next flight is boarding!" I glanced over at my friends standing in the terminal of the half busy airport in California. I had left my carry on with Luke while I stood next to one of the only outlets in the vicinity to charge my phone just a couple of percentages. Desiree had been texting me ever since we boarded our first flight out of Australia. She didn't need me to reply to have a conversation though. She was pretty good at keeping up a steady flow of communication on her own. What had stressed me out when I first started getting notifications from her on our stopover in San Francisco, was not the fact that there was over twenty messages, but the fact that one of them said,

**Desiree the Tol**   
**I'm betting ten dollars that you kiss one of the other boys on this trip Kira. How much do you want to bet.**

_Kira the Smol_   
_Uhh... Nothing?? Why would I kiss someone that isn't Luke????_

**Desiree the Tol**   
**Because all those boys are smoking hot.**   
**And yes Michael's girlfriend will show up halfway through the tour but...**   
**The other two are free game.**

_Kira the Smol_   
_They are not free game._   
_Calum is my best friend and Ashton... I don't think I'm his type._   
_He likes blondes._

**Desiree the Tol**   
**You were blonde once.**

_Kira the Smol_   
_That was before he knew me._

**Desiree the Tol**  
 **Just show him pictures of you from high school. You'll probably get his dick hard** 😜

_Kira the Smol_   
_Why do you think I'm going to kiss someone that isn't my boyfriend on this tour?_

**Desiree the Tol**   
**You got 4 boys all to yourself. You're bound to fuck someone that isn't you boyfriend.**

And even though I wanted to argue with her about how wrong she was. How I would never betray Luke and (yuck) never kiss one of the other boys, our next flight to Florida was boarding and I had to say goodbye.

**Desiree the Tol**   
**Okay Kira Tran but this conversation isn't over.**

I sighed and went straight for Luke, taking my bag from him and my laptop bag from Calum. "Thanks boys." I said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Luke said, kissing the top of my head. "Were you texting Desiree?" He said.

"Yeah she wanted me to tell everyone that she hates us and we fucking suck." I said. The boys laughed.

"Hey, it's her fault for falling behind on her Uni classes." Ashton said.

"And it's her fault for deciding to take classes over the summer. Who does that?" Michael said.

"Oh shut up you high school drop outs." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we have our GE." Calum said.

"Which you got during your hiatus because you were all bored out of your skulls and because your parents _made_ you get them." I reminded everyone.

"Okay but who needs a high school diploma when you're famous?" Michael said with a laugh.

"You all will once everyone gets sick and tired of 5 Seconds of Summer and moves on to the next hottest boyband. I'm not going to be able to support four unruly children on my photography salary." I said.

"Please, we have enough money to last us until..." Calum said but I cut him off.

"You're fifty. And then what? You'll all complain to me about how right I was and how you should have enrolled for a couple of college classes online this summer to earn towards a degree. Then I'll have to say _I told you so_ as Luke and I feed our six dogs and congratulate our two kids on getting into the college of their dreams." Calum rolled his eyes a little.

"Only two kids now? I thought you wanted three?" Luke said. I shrugged.

"I traded out one kid for two more dogs. It'll be fine." I said. Ashton snickered as the line finally started to move forward. I pulled Luke and I's tickets out of my back pocket because he's useless and always looses things and I checked the other boys to make sure they had their passports and tickets as well. Everyone had theirs out and ready and I smiled. The boys manager just ahead of us motioned us forward so he could stand behind us and security was on standby in case anybody recognized us. But it was all business men/women and young families boarding this flight. It was still really early in the morning.

I unlocked my phone to check the time as I handed the attendant my ticket and passport. He stamped it, told me to have a safe flight and ushered me forward. I waited just beyond him for Luke who walked over with a frown. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you **always changing** the photo for your lock screen?" Luke complained. "Mine has been the same picture of us for months."

"I like changing things up." I said dismissively, staring at the photo of Calum and I and his dog. We had taken it just last week while I was at his parents house and I thought it was a little cuter than the photo of Luke and I at breakfast at our favorite restaurant.

"Okay but I always just change the photo to a different photo of us." He grumbled. I laughed and unlocked my phone as we headed down the ramp, Michael, Ashton and Calum not far behind.

"Look, there you are with me. Don't be a baby. I can have a lock screen photo that isn't of the two of us. We'll just have to be my home screen." I said.

"Yeah, let Kira share some of her love." Ashton said, dropping his arm down around my shoulders as we walked. Michael appeared and started to aggressively hug me, making me pause in the middle of the long hallway as I tried to get away from him.

"We all love Kira. you can't just keep her to yourself." Michael said. I laughed, smoothing down his hair and trying to shake the two boys off of me. Calum stood to my left smirking and I flipped him off. He just stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, okay. Everyone loves me. Let go you weirdo's. We're blocking the way." I said. Ashton and Michael let go and we continued on to the plane where we were seated in first class. I had never been in first class before this trip and it's ruined coach seating for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to sit in those cramped spaces ever again and I hated the boys for spoiling me in such a way. I was so ready to be cramped in a three aisle seat between Luke and Calum bust instead, here we were sitting comfortably with enough leg room to spare. Ashton and Michael were sitting in the two middle seats in front of us, Luke and I behind them and Calum was sitting over to my right, with their manager on Luke's left side. I wanted Calum to be close enough for me to throw the wrapping paper of the straw for my drink at him so he opted to switch seats with their manager.

As we settled into our seats, I knew it wouldn't be long until Luke was passed out again. That boy can sleep anywhere at anytime no matter how much sleep he had the night before. Sure enough, an hour into our ten hour voyage, Luke was passed out and we were free to move about so I unbuckled my seat belt and went over to Calum. We found out on the first flight that the seats are wide enough for the two of us to sit a bit comfortably. I just have to sort of put my legs on his lap. We also found out though that the flight attendants aren't too keen on us sitting like this. "Hey." Calum said, scooting over in his seat but hardly looking up at me as I sat down.

"What are you watching?" I asked. He pulled one headphone out and handed it to me even though I knew what was playing on the screen. It was _Thor: Ragnarok_ and it was the middle of the movie where Heimdall is about to kick a bunch of zombie soldier asses to save a family of Asgardians. "You meanie. You know how much I love that hot Australian piece of meat." I said.

"You were reading. I didn't want to interrupt." Calum said with a smirk. "At least you haven't missed your favorite part."

"Yeah, I won't be _that_ mad at you then." Calum snickered and put his arm around me, shifting around so we were both facing the small screen on he back of the seat in front of him.

"Just watch the movie and stop complaining." He said, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I smiled and leaned into him and we watched the rest of the movie like that, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira the Smol is what Desiree has for Kira's name in her phone and Desiree the Tol is what Kira has for Desiree's name obviously. But Kira's name in Calum's phone is different, same with her name in Luke's phone. Just fyi.


	5. Luke: Baby

We had been in America for a full twenty four hours and I was tired as fuck. I slept for about half the flight from California to Florida, only waking up because I was hungry and because Calum and Kira weren't stifling their laughter as well as they thought. She was sitting on the armrest of Calum's seat, facing him and he was turned my way. I eyed them funny as I ran my hands through my messy blond hair. Calum poked her arm and then nodded over to me when he noticed I was awake. Kira turned with a smile.

"Hey **baby**. Sleep well?" She said, coming towards me immediately.

"Yeah." I murmured as she leaned over the short divider and kissed me. "What were you two up to?" I asked as she sat back down in her seat.

"Annoying the fuck out of the flight attendants. I just wanted to talk to him and he was too far away so I sat on the armrest and they really did not like that. Nor did they like when I sat on the floor or when I stood next to him. I thought we were free to move about?" I laughed at her.

"You are babe but they don't you want you out of your seat for that long." I said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"This is first class. I should do what I want, when I want." Kira said. I chuckled.

"This is only your second time in first class. Don't become a diva over it." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and started to talk about something else as I watched Calum grab his in flight headphones and put them back on. He half glanced at me and went back to looking at the TV.

When we landed in Miami, Florida it was night time. Imagine that. It was dark when we left Australia, dark when we landed in San Francisco and _still_ dark when we landed in Florida. And everyone was fucking worn out. We piled all into one big car, Kira expertly stacking our bags like an intricate game of Tetris before we climbed into the car. Ashton took the passenger seat, our manager in the drivers seat. Kira and I had the middle row and we shoved Michael and Calum into the back, all of our carry on bags sitting on our laps or on the floor around us. Kira was excited, looking at everything and anything as we left the airport and rolling down the window so she could get a better look. "Oh my gosh it's so cool out here!" She said excitedly, admiring the city lights, the people.

"Feels pretty hot to me. Roll your window back up please Kira." Calum said. She flipped him off.

"We're from Australia Calum, this is nothing. It's just humidity." Kira said.

"Heat I can stand, Humidity I can't." He argued. Kira huffed and grudgingly put her window back up, still staring out it wistfully.

"How long are we here for? I want to look around the city." She said excitedly, turning around in her seat.

"Two days, three nights." Our manager spoke up before anyone else could. "This is your first night. You boys start practice tomorrow morning." We groaned. "Then a bit more practice before the concert and we'll give you... Maybe five hours of downtime, possibly. Then we're loading up the tour bus and heading for South Carolina."

"Awesome!" Kira exclaimed. "And since virtually none of that applies to me, I can do whatever I want." She said happily. "How close is Disney World?"

"Babe, no." I said. "I'll take you to Disney World at a different time, I swear. Please don't leave me alone with these losers during practice." I said. Kira huffed.

"Oh let her go out and have some fun. She's a big girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." Calum said. I looked to Kira expectantly. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting. I get it, she wanted to go sight seeing but with our schedule it was kind of difficult. I didn't want her wandering around an unfamiliar place. She could get lost or kidnapped or any number of bad things.

"I don't want to just watch you guys sing the same fifteen songs over and over this entire tour." She grumbled. "I'll be bored out of my mind. I want to look around."

"You won't get bored I promise. We'll do other things in places we're staying for longer, I swear." I promised her . Kira looked up at me with a slight smile and then Calum butted in.

"How about we have our driver and a security guard take you around Miami? You can go to the beach while we're at practice." Calum said. I shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"Really?" Kira asked with a large grin, turning around in her seat to look at Calum. I've always felt like he was trying to one-up me. Sometimes he wins and it sucks. Michael yawns loudly.

"Yeah why not. We have body guards to spare and I'm sure Kent will love driving you around." Michael said. Oh great, so he was on Calum's side. Kira squealed happily.

"That sounds great! I want to do that." She said with a grin. Kira looked back to me and noticed my frown. "Oh it's okay Lucas. Don't pout you dummy." She said, leaning in to kiss me. "I just want to look around a bit okay? Get some ice cream. It'll be fine."

"Okay." I murmured. "If that's what you want to do." She nodded happily.

"It is." Kira said.

Kira fell asleep as soon as we got to our hotel room. Having slept for a better part of the trip, I was wide awake. Even though, according to my phone, it was currently 4AM in Australia I didn't feel like sleeping. I thought about texting Calum to see if he was up, he is my best friend after all, but then I remembered the slight smirk on his face when he convinced Kira to go have fun without us and possibly get mobbed by fans that might recognize her, and I exited out of messages. Sighing, I stood and left the bedroom, closing the door shut behind me as I went to sit in the living room of our hotel room. I decided to watch some TV and hopefully fall asleep while I was watching it. I shouldn't be awake right now, especially since we have practice so early in the morning but there wasn't much I could do about it. Finding the remote and sitting down on the amazingly uncomfortable couch, I turned on the TV and decided to get lost in some mind numbing reality TV.

* * *

I woke up to find my arm wrapped protectively around Kira, her hair in my face. I must have gone to bed at some point and not remembered. The only reason I was awake now was because my alarm was going off. Our managers had made us all set one before we went our separate ways last night. Kira groaned in my arms and elbowed me in the ribs. "Get up and go loser." She grumbled. I laughed a little and kissed her hair, turning off my alarm.

"Okay, okay I'm going. I'll text Kent and Gary about your plans today okay? They'll meet you up here around ten alright?" She shoved me away as I got out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah now go it's too early to be awake." She muttered.

"Order room service if you're not going to get out of bed for breakfast." I told her, beginning to rummage through my suitcase for some rehearsal clothes.

"You spoil me." She said with a sigh, turning over and covering herself entirely with the covers. I chuckled and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I tied my hair back into a bun and yawned as I puled my toothbrush out of my toiletries bag that Kira had so meticulously packed for me since I'm such a numskull sometimes. She always thinks of everything. I finished changing, put on deodorant and my cologne and glanced at the chipped nail polish on my fingers with a sigh. I had to remove it or redo it. I hope Kira brought some stuff. I grabbed my phone off the counter and saw that Calum and Ashton had both texted me.

**Your Favorite Roommate**   
**Is your ass up Hemmings?**

_Ash Ketchum_   
_Move it or loose it Hemmings._   
_"Loose it" meaning breakfast._

I rolled my eyes and texted both of them that I was heading to the lobby now. They were all waiting downstairs when I got there. "About fuckin time." Michael said. "I tried to convince these guys that we should go to Macca's but they're making us grab the dumb continental breakfast."

"Don't you love free food?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I also want some fucking hash browns from Macca's."

"Quit complaining loser. Let's get breakfast." I said. They gave us twenty minutes to eat before we were up and out the door, heading for the venue.

 _Lucas_ 💙  
 _Hey babe, hope you have a good time today!_  
 _Please come by around three to at least watch some of the practice please._

"You texting Kira?" Calum asked, glancing at me from the seat next to me. I nodded. "Was she awake when you left?" I shrugged.

"Kind of. You know how she is. I told her to order room service if she wanted." I said. Calum laughed.

"She's gonna wrack up a large ass bill. She eat's _way_ too much for such a small person." Calum said. I laughed a little but I was worried about her. I didn't like not having her around for most of the day. This really wasn't what I pictured for our first day in America together.

* * *

"Hey Luke! Gary and I are going to go get your girlfriend now!" I head Kent shout from down bellow.

"Hey you three, shut up." I told Ashton, Michael and Calum. They banged/drummed away at their instruments just to fuck with me and laughed about it as I hoped off stage to remind them what room she was in. "Floor 4, room 407 okay? Knock and tell her who you are otherwise she'll be confused. Please watch after her for me. I hate not being with her right now while she's out and about and..." I heard Calum laugh from up on stage.

"Dude, she's turning 22 this year. She's a big girl. She's going to be fine." Calum said. I huffed. I know she'll be fine. I just want to be with her to make sure she is.

"Text me if there's a problem." I said to Kent.

"You got it man. See ya'll later." He said, waving goodbye.

"Okay can we please focus here?" Our stage manager shouted. "We haven't even finished all the blocking for-" I sighed and climbed back onto stage, tuning him out. I would rather be out there with Kira right now than singing songs we wrote and know by heart.

* * *

It was nearly four o'clock and I was _stressed_ _out_. Kira had texted me a couple of times, talking about how beautiful everything was and pictures of the beach and stuff but I hadn't heard from her in an hour and a half and she was supposed to be here by now. Or, at least I asked her to be. The crew, our opening acts and everyone else were all getting ready to have a catered dinner at the venue to celebrate our first show tomorrow night and Kira wasn't here yet. As I sat with Michael, eating tacos and feeling forlorn, I heard a familiar laugh. I looked around me in a wide circle, trying to spot Kira. Of course, she was standing with Calum, a plate of food in her hands and large sunglasses sitting up on her head. "See, there she is. She's fine dude." Michael said. But I felt a little mad because she hadn't come to find _me_ first or even replied to my texts.

"Kira?" I called out. She turned to look at me, looking stunning in a peach colored, floral dress. Her dark skin looked sun-kissed and there was a hint of a sunburn on her shoulders. She smiled broadly at me.

"Luke! There you are!" She said, shoving her plate into Calum's hand and rushing toward me. I held my own plate up as she crashed into me with a hug, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Baby I had so much fun! Florida is beautiful. Did you get the pictures I sent? I kept trying to reply to your messages but my service out here is a little bad. It only let me call Calum as I arrived at the venue. We were trying to look for you." Fuck. I could never stay mad at her. She's just so god damn cute.

"Hey babe. I'm glad you had fun. I got your pictures." I said, hugging her back. Kira laughed.

"When we go out tomorrow I know the perfect place to go. There's this ice cream shop I was telling Calum about and it's _to die_ for. You'll love it!" Kira said.

"Sounds great. Maybe you should get your food back from Calum. He looks a little hungry." I said. He was standing just a couple feet away, a blank expression on his face. Kira giggled.

"Oh right, sorry Calum." She said, grabbing her plate and kissing his cheek lightly before walking back to me. "So, as I was saying. This ice cream place has flavors I've never even heard of and-" She continued to talk about ice cream as we drifted off towards Michael, Calum trailing behind us quietly.


	6. Kira: Even Though

"Come on babe." Luke groaned. "Why can't we just fuck? Why do we have to hang out with dumb Calum?" Luke said. I frowned at him.

"Because he gets sad and lonely by himself." I said. Which isn't really true. I've never really known Calum to get lonely and sad but I wanted to hang out with my two favorite boys and that's the best thing I could come up with as to why we should. Luke snorted and I threw my makeup bag at him. He groaned.

"Ugh! Babe..." Luke said.

"Just text him. Don't complain." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I finished changing into a pair of sweatpants. I hadn't showered yet so I wasn't going to put on my pajamas but I did want to get comfortable. "Are you texting him?" I called into the living room. Luke muttered something under his breath. "Say that again babe?" I said, coming into the room where he was sitting on the couch, feet up on armrest.

"Nothing, I'm texting him." He said with a sigh. I smiled and sat next to him, curling into his side. Luke grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks babe. I promise we'll have sex tomorrow night." He smiled.

"Okay." He said softly, running his fingers through my hair as I sent my own text to Calum.

_Kira the Queen_   
_Get your ass over here Thomas_

**Calum the King**   
**Do I have to?**

_Kira the Queen_   
_Yes. Fuck you._

**Calum the King**

I laughed at the gif and showed Luke who chuckled too. There was a knock at our door and I nudged Luke who got up with a sigh, extracting himself from my side. I watched him open it and then heard the slapping of hands as my boys did their handshake.

"Calpal!" I cried out, throwing my arms out. Calum paused moving into the room and groaned as Luke walked past him.

"What did we say about calling me that? I'll never forgive myself for that dumb ass name." Calum grumbled as Luke sat back down next to me.

"It was cute. You were all so adorable back then." I said with a laugh.

"We were cringe worthy and you know it." Calum said coming to sit on my left side, tossing his arm on the back of the couch. "What's up? What are we doing?"

"Hanging out." I said simply. Calum arched an eyebrow at me.

"We always hang out." Calum said.

"What do you suddenly have other plans or something? Is there a girl waiting for you in your hotel room?" I said.

"As a matter of fact..." Calum said, standing so he could leave.

"You liar!" I shouted grabbing his arm and clinging to him tightly. "There's no girl in your room."

"You're right, it's 2 girls." Calum said. I rolled my eyes. Calum was always telling me about his sex-capades. He was a pretty detailed about it too unfortunately. He was apparently into bondage, has a daddy kink for some reason, and has participated in a threesome and several other things I don't like to think about. He always tries to get me to talk about my sex life with Luke but I'm always too nervous. The one time I tried I said, 

"It's nice. He's gentle." And Calum had snorted and said,

"So he's boring?" Calum said. I never thought Luke was boring though. I loved him. He's all I've ever wanted and more.

"Let go loser I have ladies to get back to." Calum said, trying to shake me off his arm.

"Shut up and sit down Calum Thomas Hood or I'll tell your mother you're being mean to me again." I said. That was an inside joke of ours. I used to say it a lot as a kid and Calum jokingly asked me not too long ago if I was going to tell his mom that he was being mean. Now I use it whenever he doesn't do as I say. He huffed.

"You baby. You owe me. I expect to find 2 girls in my room tomorrow night in replace of the ones that are probably stealing everything out of my suitcases as we speak." He said, sitting back down. I laughed and held out my hand to shake on it.

"Deal." I said.

"Well if you two are done let's order one of these movies. Did we ever watch _Girl On the Train_ Kira." Luke said.

"No but Calum and I did." I said. Luke frowned and kept scrolling.

"It wasn't as good as I expected." Calum said as we read through the titles. "Like it felt kind of predictable after a certain point." Calum said.

"Oh look the Justice League movie!" I said. "Let's watch it." Both of them groaned.

"It's dumb though." Luke said.

"I like Marvel better." Calum said.

"Okay but who always gets final say?" I said. They both sighed.

"You do." They said in unison. 

"And who wants to watch Justice League?" I said.

"Not you." Calum said while Luke simply said,

"You." I hardly glanced at Calum who just smirked.

"Play the movie my wonderful boyfriend." I said, leaning back into Luke.

"Fine but if I fall asleep watching it. It's going to be your fault." Luke said, putting his arm around me. I smiled.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said.

* * *

Luke fell asleep during the movie, just like he said he would, leaving Calum wanting to draw dicks on his face. Instead, the two of us ended up ordering room service, asking for a chocolate fudge sundae large enough for two and the hotel delivered with a bowl larger than my entire face filled with three kinds of ice cream, bananas, nuts, chocolate fudge, and maraschino cherries. Calum did what he always does, is tie the cherry stem into a knot with his tongue because he likes to remind people that "I'm a good ass kisser". I don't think tying a cherry stem with your tongue makes you a good kisser but whatever. I ended up scooping some of the ice cream out of the bowl and into one of the ones that I found in our mini kitchen before I popped it into the freezer for Luke.

"He'll be all whiny that we had ice cream and didn't save him some" I pointed out, trying to find the best, unmelted portions. Calum just rolled his eyes, stirring his spoon on his side of the large bowl.

"Yeah but when _doesn't_ he complain? That's all he does sometimes." Calum said. It's true. Luke is a bit of whiner. I think it comes from being a momma's boy and I would like to say that it's the product of being the youngest child but Calum is the youngest in his family and the complete opposite of Luke so who knows what it is.

"Oh shush. You love him anyways." I said as I scooped a spoonful of the syrupy mess into my mouth. Calum didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm glad you got to go out today. You shouldn't have to be stuck watching us practice the entire tour. That's not fun." Calum said.

"I'm glad too. Though, it would have been more fun with you guys. I tried taking selfies with Gary and Kent and neither of them would smile with me." I said. Calum snorted and I laughed. "Look." I said, pulling out my phone to show him the photos I had tried taking. In all of them, Gary the body guard had his arms crossed and Kent always covered his face with his hand so I never got a good angle of him.

"They must not like getting their pictures taken." Calum said lightly.

"They're touring with a band, they're bound to get their pictures taken." I said. I paused, thinking about how much fun I did have but also how hard it was to convince Luke to let me go. I know that I don't know anything about America and it would have been kind of scary walking around on my own but I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on this opportunity to explore Florida. They're only playing one show here unfortunately and I really wanted to see as much of this beautiful state as I could.

"Luke just wanted you to be safe Kira." Calum said. He's always been good at knowing what I'm thinking.

"And I was safe. I could have done without his constant texting." I said. "It made me feel guilty for having fun." I wasn't lying when I said I had spotty reception but I also didn't understand why Luke needed to have a play by play of my day. Couldn't I relax too? This was my summer vacation before my last year of university. I wanted to have fun.

"You gotta tell him to stop being so protective." Calum said. I snorted.

"Oh yeah? Like how I told you to stop beating up every boy that called me ugly?" I said.

"Those little shits had it coming. You're beautiful Kira." Calum said without hesitation. I blushed as Calum said this.

"Thanks but.. You didn't have to break their noses." I said. Calum shrugged. "You're right though. Luke is a bit suffocating." I sighed.

"But you're not going to talk to him about it are you?" Calum said. Of course not. If there's one thing I hate, it's confrontation.

"Nope." I said.

"Even though you hate how he acts?" Calum said. I sighed.

" **Even though** I hate it."


	7. Calum: Fendi Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for smut. Calum is a very dirty, very kinky bitch in this story

Nobody knows this but I wrote Babylon about Kira. There was a point in our lives when we were teenagers where I thought she liked me. I knew she had been feeling kind of lonely and upset over the fact that Luke didn't like her back and sometimes when she looked at me, I swore I could feel her falling in love. But then everything changed the summer she turned sixteen and Luke finally opened his eyes and realized what was right in front of him, even though I had realized a long ass time ago. When he asked her out, and she inevitably said yes, I felt like I had been chucked out of heaven, off of olympus.

The next day, in religion class, we talked about the tower of Babylon and how everything came tumbling down. I scribbled out half a song right then and there in class. I only found the lyrics later as I was trashing some old notebooks. Michael helped me finish it off and when he asked who it was about I laughed and said, "There was this senior girl who made me feel like shit after I tried asking her out one day. I got really angsty over it." Michael had laughed but it wasn't the truth.

It's almost ironic how it's one of Kira's favorite songs.

It's also pretty ironic that I'm the one that sings most of it.

And even more ironic is the fact that it's our opening number.

* * *

"You guys did great!" Kira shouted, running to hug her sweaty boyfriend. He laughed, picking her up and swinging her around lightly.

"Thanks babe. I'm glad you liked the show." He said.

"You'll have to listen to it over and over and over again after all." Michael said with a laugh.

"And trust us this shit doesn't get better with age. It's why we hate playing shit like Try Hard and Heartbreak girl." Ashton said before shuddering, pretending to be disgusted. Kira laughed.

"I love those songs. Don't diss them. I'll never tire of your music." Kira said happily.

"I guess we can never break up then." I said. "We'll upset Kira if we do." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You boys could ever break up. I'll always be here to make you see sense and put you back together again." Kira said, linking her arm through mine and her other through Luke's. "My beautiful boys we're going to be together forever."

"Alright, alright. Enough mushy." I said. "Let's get back to the damn hotel. I'm tired as fuck."

"And go to bed immediately!" We heard our manager shout from somewhere, like god sending us a message. "You all have to finish packing tonight and get ready to board that tour bus."

"God?" Michael called back out, seeing as we still couldn't find where he was hiding amongst all the chaos of the stage being taken back down around us.

"Someone bring the car around for them!" The manager shouted, clearly not at us. Kira giggled and let go of me but continued to cling to her boyfriend telling him how good he looked up on stage and I tried not to get jealous as I watched them walk away.

God, I really need a cigarette.

* * *

My subconscious started this fantasy a while back.

About a year and a half ago, I bought Kira a **Fendi Coat**. It's pink and nearly goes to her knees and is made from faux fur. She practically screamed when she saw it because it was something she had been wanting ever since the new line of coats had been released. It was out of season at this point, since her birthday is in the middle of peak Australian heat but she loved it all the same and wore it every chance she got once the weather grew colder. She even told me once that Luke was pissed that I had gotten it for her because he was going to buy it for her when the weather was cold enough to actually wear it. And even though I've only seen her wear it with other layers of clothes, my dumb subconscious had a different idea.

"Hey Calum." Kira called out. I was watching something dumb on TV that I can honestly never remember once I turn around because right there in the doorframe for the hallway stands Kira, naked, except for the pink faux fur coat.

"H-hi." I stammer out.

"Notice anything different?" Kira asks, putting her hands on her hips, the fabric covering her breasts moving back. Her nipples are hard, breasts full, and my dick immediately stands at attention.

"Nope." I say. Kira rolls he eyes.

"Stop messing around and come fuck me. This is a fantasy of yours right?"

And before I know what's happening, I'm fucking her in my room on my messily made bed. My door stands wide open, even though I know it shouldn't. Luke could walk in at any moment and see me fucking his girlfriend. But when I'm balls deep inside of her, I could hardly care. "God Calum." She groans, rubbing her clit as I fuck her wet pussy. "You like fucking me raw don't you." I never reply because I'm too focused on how good she feels around me. "I'm going to cum on your dick Calum."

"Cum for me Kira." And she always does, screaming my name so loud the people upstairs can hear. I never finish inside of her though. Instead I pull out, my hand pumping my cock furiously. Kira always sits up and takes me in her mouth, making me cum.

And when I wake up, I've either cum in my pants or my dick is so hard it's almost painful. Tonight, I need to get up and jack off in the bathroom.

Groaning, I palm myself through my sweatpants before I stumble out of bed and head to the bathroom. Without wasting a second, I drop my pants to the ground, my dick bouncing free. All I have to do is think about Kira moaning my name and picture her cumming on my dick to get myself off. Grinding my teeth, I pump my cock in my hand, feeling the precum that has already leaked out. The head is angry and red, begging for release. I move my hand faster, using the other to grip the edge of the sink as I imagine pulling Kira's hair, my balls slapping against her bare ass. "Fuck." I hiss out. I never last long after a fucking dream like that. I find myself thrusting a little even though I'm not actually fucking her. But I can imagine her little moans each time I thrust up, hitting her sweet spot. "Shit you feel so good." I groan.

"Faster Calum." I can almost hear her beg. So I do, my hand barely moving from it's position near the head as I jack off.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, unable to help myself as I feel my cum hit my chest and fall down around my fist in long, thin streams. I continue to pump my cock until I'm sure I've finished cumming, which always seems to take a while for some reason. With my hand sticky, shirt spotted with my own cum, I take several deep breaths and let go of myself. My dick is still standing up and I run the hand not covered in cum through my hair. Sometimes it takes a while for me to be satisfied. Instead of cleaning myself off, I let my breathing get back down to normal, still thinking about Kira and how I wished she was on her knees in front of me right now. When I felt ready to go again, I wrapped my hand back around my still erect cock and pumped slowly, groaning a little at how warm and wet it was as I closed my eyes.

"You're so big daddy. How am I going to fit you in my mouth?"

"Well you're gonna fucking try." I said, through my teeth as I picked up the motion of my hand, imagining Kira's tongue licking up the side of my dick before lightly sucking on the head. She would hollow out her cheeks trying to fit as much of me inside her mouth as she could. She wouldn't be able to go that far of course but in time I would be able to teach her how to handle me and before long, I would be able to fuck her mouth, thrusting into her and pulling her hair.

"Oh fuck." I moaned, my arm straining to move faster.

"I want you to fuck me daddy." I ground my teeth. "I want you to pull my hair and call me Princess daddy." I had told Kira about my daddy kink once and she jokingly whispered Daddy in my ear a couple of times and now the only person I want to call me daddy is her. "Please fuck my wet pussy." I don't know if she would ever say _any_ of this. But I like to imagine she would. "I'm all yours daddy." That's the second most beautiful sentence in the world. The first being, "Luke could never fuck me like you can." Just imagining her saying that is enough to make me cum again.

"Fucking shit." I moan as more, wet sticky cum coats my fist. I try to imagine that it's Kira cumming. That she really does think I can fuck her better than Luke. I'm never going to find out though. Kira has never shown any interest in me other than friendship and I've tried to live with that. It was easy being away from her, on tour. I didn't have to see her kiss Luke, and there was always a girl or two who was more than happy to fuck me. But when Luke and I moved in together and I could _hear_ them going at it in his room, all I wanted was for me to be the one drawing out this sexy, stifled moans and "Oh god" and "Yes please." Now with her on tour with us... I don't know how I'm ever going to fully get over her.

* * *

I take a drag on my cigarette as I stand out on my balcony. Kira and Luke have the next room over, as usual, so I know it's not them I hear moaning into oblivion. I know it's not Kira begging for dick because those sounds are coming from my left, the room I had seen some dude and a hooker take as I returned from hanging out in Kira's room. I put the cigarette back to my lips as there's a knock at my door. Glancing down at my watch I see that it's a little past three in the morning. Who is up? I'm about to head to the door when I remember that my shirt is still spotted in my own cum. Cursing lightly, I pull it off and decide to just answer the door without a shirt on. It's probably Ashton. He usually has a hard time sleeping the night after a concert. I ball the soiled shirt up and put it in my bag. When I open the door, Kira is standing there like some wet fantasy. She's wearing an old shirt from high school, and sweatpants. Her hair is tied back in a pony tail, wispy bangs hanging down in her face and she smiles at me.

"Can I come in?" She asks. I hold open the door for her and she steps into my darkened room. "What are you doing?"

"Jacking off. Why are you interrupting me?" I joke even though it was kind of the truth.

"Why are you letting me in your room while you're jacking off?" She said with a laugh. "What are you really doing?" She says even though I'm positive she saw my cigarette or can at least smell it.

"Smoking. Why aren't you sleeping?" I said. She glances back at me and rolls her eyes.

"Luke is snoring." She said.

"Punch him in the gut to shut him up." I said. She shoved my shoulder.

"I'm not going to cause bodily harm to my boyfriend." She said.

"You do other things to his body." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why not cause bodily harm?" I said. Kira just rolled her eyes as we walked back out onto the balcony. Funny how this hotel has balconies, almost as if management knows I like brooding out on them late at night and picked this hotel specifically for that purpose.

"You're such a weirdo." Kira said, leaning out against the balcony rail with me. A blush was creeping up her cheeks. "Sorry I didn't bring girls to replace the two you "lost" yesterday." She said, putting air quotes around lost. I smiled a little. Kira was the only girl for me.

"It's cool Tran. Who needs them when I have my best friend here with me." I said, putting my arm around her. Kira laughed.

"You're right. I'm the best." She said.

"You are."


	8. Luke: I Know

We went from South Carolina to North Carolina and then Pennsylvania and Kira was not happy.

"Why are we suddenly veering west!" Kira complained. "We're completely passing all the cool states like Maine, Rhode Island, New fucking York." She said, tossing her map at us as we sat around the very small, very cramped dining table of the tour bus. "Why are we going to Indiana. New York is like fifty yards that way." She said, gesturing in what I can only assume is north east.

"It's not fifty yards Kira." Calum said, picking the map back up and unfolding it back down onto the table. "It's like 200 miles."

"And getting larger by the second. Who set up this dumb tour? Why are we coasting along the east coast and then suddenly moving into middle america and then onto the west coast only to go back to the east coast!" She said.

"It's because our next country is Europe babe." I reminded her. "And the venues we wanted in New York were booked for a while." Kira huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I was so ready for cold weather." She said with a huff.

"New York will still be cold when we get there." Ashton pointed out. Kira huffed.

"What's even in Indiana?" She muttered.

"It's actually a really pretty state. It's usually very green and there's lots of cool, old buildings. Well, that's what it was like in one portion we went to last year. What was it called again?" Michael asked. We all shrugged.

"Indianapolis?" Kira suggested.

"I don't know." Michael said. "But it was nice there. You'll like it, promise."

"And we'll have more down time." Calum pointed out. "It should only take us about four and a half hours to get through the entirety of Ohio. If we don't stop that is but we should because gas." Calum said, pulling out his phone and opening the search engine. "Where do you want to stop Kira?"

"Why do I get to choose?" Kira asked with a laugh. "Shouldn't the driver?"

"Kent!" Calum shouted past me.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Do you care where we stop?"

"Nope! You five pick a place. We're good on gas for now and we don't have to be in Indiana until tomorrow technically. You have the whole day to yourselves." Kira squealed happily at the thought, banging her hands on the table.

"Okay! So Ohio! What's fun in Ohio?"

"Well.." Calum said, I glanced over his shoulder at his phone and he was pulling up bookmarks of cities in different states he had marked, as if he had figured out all the places we would be driving through. It looked like he had articles about american tourism saved and suddenly I felt out done. I hadn't thought to do any of that shit for Kira and she's my fucking girlfriend. "We should be passing through Cambridge in like an hour or so if you want to stop there for a bit. There's some historic buildings. A cool ass chocolate shop that sounds good."

"Oooo. Chocolate." Kira said excitedly.

"Yeah I don't know what you guys are down for but there's museums, gardens, and my personal favorite, vineyards all up and down our route into Indiana." Calum said with a smile, looking up at us.

"Let me see your phone, what are you looking at." Kira said, holding out her hand across the table at us. Calum placed it on the table and turned it around, opening back up the bookmarks tab.

"I saved a bunch of touristy things I thought you might like. They're in order of all the states and countries we're going to visit while you're with us." Calum said. Kira smiled happily, scrolling through the list and making me roll my eyes.

"Aw you're so sweet Calum!" She cried out. "I can't believe you did all this." He shrugged, leaning back into the seat next to me.

"Of course. It's your first time in America. I wanted you to have fun. Plus the guys and I never do shit like this. We barely move about the venues or the hotel rooms we stay at." Calum said. Ashton nodded.

"True. We should see more of America while we're touring here." Ashton said.

"I can't believe you guys haven't. You've been out here like five times on tour." Kira said, opening up a webpage on Calum's list. "Oooo this looks cool. We have to stop there." Kira said, tapping the screen of his phone. Calum leaned over to look and smiled.

"Oh yeah, the Springfield Hartman Rock Garden. It looks really cool in the pictures. I thought you might want to get a few shots of it yourself for your portfolio." Kira smiled broadly at him.

"You're so thoughtful. I love it. Let's stop in Cambridge for a bit and then Springfield. I want to be there in the afternoon when the lighting will be good." She said, scrolling the photos of the garden. It did look pretty cool I was just pissed that Calum had done so much for her. "Hey! I should take pictures of you guys in the garden. You know, punk _rock_ and all." She laughed at her own dumb joke and so did Michael. The rest of us just smiled.

"I think we're more pop now than anything Kira but yeah, we should do it. you alway take great photos of us." Ashton said.

"No she doesn't. She always gets my bad side." Calum said, shaking his head at her. Kira laughed.

"You don't have a bad side with a jawline like yours." She said, sliding his phone back across the table towards him. Calum smirked and just shook his head some more, picking his phone back up. "I cant wait now I'm so excited!" Kira continued happily. "We're going to have so much fun." She said, reaching over and taking my

* * *

Kira was having a blast. We stopped in Cambridge at the chocolate shop Calum suggested and she wanted to buy nearly everything in the store. We had to practically drag her and Michael out of there so they wouldn't eat everything in sight. As we drove from Cambridge to Springfield, Kira insisted we play road trip games that consisted of I Spy, 21 Questions, The Film Game and the Alphabetical Game. When Kira ran out of random road trip games, we just played charades on the app from Ashton's phone. Which Kira thought was lame but loved anyways. We got to Springfield in a little over two hours and Calum helped the driver find the Hartman Rock Garden with the GPS on his phone. Kira stared out the window the entire time we drove up to it.

"It looks gorgeous!" She exclaimed. She already had several cameras out. Her polaroid, her professional one and all of it's little gadgets, and her iPhone of course. "I'm going to show Desiree this place on snapchat." She said happily as we stepped out of the bus and onto the gravel covered ground. "And don't forget that I'm going to take pictures of you boys so don't wander too far."

"Okay mom." Ashton joked. Kira held her hand out for me and I smiled, taking it as Calum, Ashton and Michael wandered away. Kira pulled me in a different direction, towards a small castle looking structure. She pulled out her camera, letting go of my hand and immediately started taking photos.

"Isn't this so cool?" She asked, glancing up at me.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd get excited over rocks but it's cool." I aid. Kira laughed.

"It's way more detailed than I expected." She said. "Look at all these little buildings and people." She said, standing up and pointing down at them. I smiled. "You don't seem too into this. What's up?" I shrugged.

"It's nothing. It is really cool." I said, trying to dismiss her worried thoughts. I glanced over at our friends who were laughing up a storm about something. Kira smiled and called them over.

"I want to take photos of you four over here." She said, pointing behind us.

"Be there in a second!" Michael called back. Kira smiled at me again as I followed her across the garden, past a family and some elderly people.

We're all used to doing photoshoots with Kira so none of us are really phased anymore when she yells at us or tells us we're wasting a good background. She's always very critical of her work but I always think her pictures turn out beautiful. At her college last year, a couple of her pieces were accepted as part of a mini art exhibition. They were auctioned off for charity and nearly all of Kira's pieces sold. She was super happy about it., especially since one of her favorite pictures had been left for her to take home. We only began to leave the garden when everyone got hungry. Michael, Ashton and Calum walked ahead but Kira and I lingered a bit.

"You've been acting funny all day. Please tell me what's wrong." Kira said, flipping through her collection of Polaroid's she had taken. I touched her cheek lightly and she looked up at me with worry filled eyes.

"I just... I can't believe Calum planned out this entire trip for you. Why didn't I think of that? I'm your damn boyfriend and I-" I sighed. I couldn't bring up how I felt that Calum was better than me because every time I did it started a fight between Kira and I about who she loved the most or how I was being paranoid thinking that Calum was trying to outdo me or something like that.

"That's it?" She questioned.

"Yes. He shouldn't do those kinds of things for you. I should. I'm the one you're in love with, not him." I insisted. Kira shook her head at me.

"Oh come on Luke. He's my been my best friend since we were in diapers. Of course he's always thinking about how to make me happy. I do the same thing for him! I love him Luke but I'm not _in_ love with him. I don't know how many times I have to say that." Maybe a couple more just for my sanity. "You're the only man for me." Kira said with a wide smile before hugging me tightly. I smiled, my heart feeling more at ease.

" **I know** Kira. **I know**." I just wasn't sure if Calum felt the same way about her.


	9. Kira: Up At Night

I slowly sipped my smoothie as I watched my boys practice. They were all sweating up a storm on this overly warm day in Wisconsin while I was sitting in a chair in what would eventually become the front row of their concert tonight. I had been wandering around out in the city for a little bit with Kent just a couple of minutes ago. I felt all trapped and cooped up inside the venue and had managed to convince Kent to get smoothies with me. Well, I got the smoothies. He was there to keep me company. When I got back, the crew was setting up the better part of the stage and had begun hauling out large racks of chairs. I asked if I could take one down to sit which they said was fine.

"You don't have to ask." Tyler said with a laugh. "We're not going to get mad. These need to go out into the pit anyways." Yet, whenever I try to help them set things up they tell me just to sit down and watch the boys practice. But I get bored watching them prance around stage. I'd rather set up chairs and talk to Tyler and Karly to stave off my boredom.

"Alright, Alright. Take a ten minute break and stop complaining." I heard their rehearsal director shout. The boys heaved a collective sigh of relief. I watched Luke put his guitar down and run one hand through his hair, glancing down at me. I waved lightly and he half frowned.

"You got a smoothie and didn't bring us back some?" He asked with a pout. I giggled.

"No I did!" I said. "They're in that fridge backstage. I can get them." I said, standing.

"Don't worry!" Ashton called down. "We'll get them." He grabbed Michael's arm who started to complain as Ashton dragged him down the stairs at the back of the stage. Luke smiled and hoped off the stage gracefully before walking towards me.

"It's hot as fuck." He murmured as a light breeze blew through the open air venue. I laughed as he bent down and kissed my cheek, watching as Calum casually vaulted off the stage as well.

"What do you have?" Calum asked me, grabbing my drink from my hand and taking a sip.

"Your favorite." I said with a grin. Calum smiled, handing me back my cup. The two of us share a love for peach and mango smoothies that started around high school when a _Juice it Up_ opened up near our houses. Sometimes they two of us would head there after school and just hang out. When Luke and I started dating, sometimes he would come with us. 

"Please tell me you got the same kind of smoothie for me." Calum said.

"Nope. I got you a banana smoothie because I know how much you _love_ bananas." I said. Calum cringed.

"I swear Kira, if you got me a banana smoothie..." He half threatened as I laughed.

"I didn't, promise. I got you the same one as me. They have your names on them so I hope those idiots aren't randomly drinking from them to see which one is there's. I got you your strawberry banana babe." I said, nudging Luke. "Ashton has his horrible cucumber kale one and I got Michael something called the strawberry shortcake since they didn't have his peanut butter banana. Its supposed to have actual pound cake in it so I'm sure he'll love it." On cue, Ashton and Michael came forward with two drinks in each hand. Ashton handed one off to Calum and Michael handed off his second to Luke. I checked to make sure they all had their drinks with their names on it and smiled.

"These are amazing Kira." Ashton says. "And I know Michael hasn't stopped drinking for even a second since he saw that that was his drink so I assume he likes his too." I laughed as Michael gave me a thumbs up.

"Well I'm glad. Now can you all grab some chairs and sit. It's intimidating have four tall boys stand above me." They laughed and grabbed some chairs, creating a mini circle of the five of us. Luke sat on my left side, his long legs stretched out in front of him and I smiled staring at him. I've always liked his hair and was completely obsessed with it once he started growing it out. I always wanted to run my fingers through it and braid it back once it got long enough. I showed him how to tie the perfect man bun and how to use bobby pins and what conditioner he should use now that it was longer. I did kind of miss his short hair but with it longer like this he actually looks older surprisingly. I think it's also the beard though too. Calum was snapping his fingers in my face and I looked over at him startled.

"What?" I said. He laughed.

"Can you stop staring at your boyfriend for two seconds and tell us what you want to eat for dinner? Kent will grab us something before the show starts." Calum said. I pursed my lips, unsure.

"What's even around?" I said.

"You were the one outside getting smoothies. You tell us." Michael said.

"Well I forgot." I murmured, feeling Luke put his arm around my shoulders as I pulled out my phone and looked up restaurants near us. There wasn't much. Pizza places, of course, burger joints, a sandwich shop or two and some local restaurants. "Is Subway okay with everyone?" The boys immediately started to groan. "You boys need to eat healthier. Be happy I didn't suggest the vegan place, though it does look really good." I said, scrolling through their menu.

"What's at the vegan place?" Ashton asked, I turned my phone over to show him and his eyes lit up. "I kind of want this actually."

"Vegan it is!" I said, taking back my phone.

"What? No." Michael complained. "Three against two. I'm pretty sure Luke, Calum and I don't want vegan." He said, gesturing to my two best friends.

"Yeah well I count for four votes because I'm more important than all of you and I always have final say, so..." Luke lightly hit my shoulder and looked over at him.

"Come on babe. Why not let the three of us get something else." Luke said. I half narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine you dipshits can order something else but..." Calum sighed next to me. "I'm ordering sides of salads for all of you and you have to eat all of it before you eat whatever the hell else you're going to get." I said, going back through the menu of the vegan restaurant. "I told your mothers that I would make sure that you would eat better this tour. Which reminds me, where's the nearest gym..." I said.

"The hotel room." Calum reminded me.

"Oh right. Well tomorrow morning we are all..." Michael groaned before I had even finished the sentence. "We are all going to the gym. We don't have to leave for Wisconsin until tomorrow afternoon so we have some time to kill." I said.

"Shouldn't we be relaxing after a long night?" Michael said in a whiny voice.

"You need your exercise Michael." I argued.

"If Crystal was here I would be getting my exercise." He muttered making us laugh.

"Under that logic Luke wouldn't have to work out but he should anyways because you look hot when you do babe." I said, leaning into him a little.

"Thanks, not that I would miss working out with you anyways. Your new yoga pants are amazing." Luke said. I smirked and kissed his cheek just as someone shouted at them to get up off their asses and back on stage.

"Wait what do you guys want to eat?" I demanded as they all began to stand. I really didn't need to ask though, all three of them answered with pizza and I sighed. Luke kissed my forehead and headed to stage but Calum lingered. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just.. Thanks for the smoothies. I don't know if any of us said that." I smiled at him.

"No thanks needed dummy. I was glad to do it."

"Well thanks anyways idiot." He said, playfully shoving me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go to stage. They need their bass player and their best singer." I said with a wink. Calum laughed. Calum and Luke may have started the band but I've been in love with Calum's singing voice for years. Our parents have even said he used to sing to me when we were toddlers and I couldn't sleep. I know I should think Luke is the best singer, seeing as he's my boyfriend, but I've always been Calum's number one fan.

"Yeah I know, quit bugging me." He said with a shake of his head, walking away. I smiled, watching him go.

* * *

Luke was snoring up a storm and I couldn't sleep a wink. I sat up with a sigh. Sometimes when he's like this at the apartment, I'll go out into the living room and sleep or sneak into Calum's room and slip into his King Size bed next to him. I somehow always manage to wake Calum up and if I don't, he's never too surprised to see me there in the morning. The two of us usually sleep back to back but Luke walked in on us once where I was pressed up against Calum's chest and he had his arm around my waist. I didn't see anything wrong with sleeping next to my best friend but Luke flipped his lid.

The argument lasted nearly a full week, resulting in Calum crashing at Michael and Ashton's place while Luke calmed down and ended when Luke finally apologized to Calum and I for being a dickhead. He's always been jealous of how close Calum and I are and it's hard to tell him that he'll always be number one in my heart because... That's not true. The number one man in my life (aside from my father) is Calum. Always has been, always will be. But I love Calum differently than I love Luke and that's the difference that Luke can't see.

Tonight I sigh heavily and slowly get out of bed, careful not to disturb Luke. He almost never notices when I'm gone. Grabbing my phone, I type out a quick message to Calum

_Kira the Queen_   
_You up?_

**Calum the King**   
**When am I not?**

_Kira the Queen_   
_I'm coming over._

Not even waiting for his reply, I grab a light jacket, pull it on and grab my shoes by the side of the bed. I pad out of the bedroom and into the living room where I shove my feet into my converse, not bothering to put on socks. Then I grab the keycard off the kitchen counter and head out the door. When I knock on Calum's door, he opens it right away. I can tell he's been smoking, I can smell it in the air but I decide not to say anything again, hoping he's keeping his promise that the last packet I bought him is the last packet he'll ever get. "Why are you up?" I ask, instead of properly greeting him as he lets me inside.

"The two of you keep me **up at night.** It'sno wonder I'm a fucking insomniac." I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't hear us through the walls." I said, blushing red a little as we headed out onto yet again, another balcony. What's with American hotels and balconies? Calum always seems to have one.

"Oh really? Then who was going, _Yes Luke. Oh god. Yes, yes, yesss_." He mocked in a shrilly voice that sounded nothing like mine. I laughed nervously and scooted closer to him on the balcony. He was warm and I was cold and even though I hated the smell of cigarettes, I just wanted to be near him.

"Sorry. I'll try to shut up." I murmured. I was only ever really that loud because...

"Naw it's the walls. Apparently American hotels don't believe in insulation." I laughed, looking up at him.

"Apparently not but they do have a thing for balconies. I swear, you've had one at every hotel we've checked in."

"You have one too." Calum said pointed out, to our left.

"I know, but I don't go out on mine." I said with a shake of my head as I looked out across the night sky. "It's beautiful out tonight though." I said.

"Yeah, it is." I could feel Calum staring at me so I looked back over at him. He had this look on his face like... Like he wanted to kiss me. I've seen the look several times now over the years. I used to kind of think I was imagining it but it's been happening for far too long to just be in my imagination. Calum looks away first, as always, and I'm stuck staring at his beautiful profile.

Sometimes...

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if he actually kissed me.


	10. Luke: Love, Love

We had just wrapped up our show in Missouri. In three days we would be down in Louisiana for the next one and while I knew I should be getting a good night's rest. I had other things on my mind. "Stop looking at me like that." Kira warned as she headed into the bathroom, pulling her hair out of the tight braid I had watched her create this morning.

"Like what?" I asked, standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. Kira shook her head at me.

" _That_. I know what you're thinking Luke Hemmings and the answer is no. I'm tired babe." Kira said. I licked my lips and leaned against the doorframe staring at her as she rummaged through her bag, looking for her makeup wipes.

"Shouldn't I be saying that? I'm the one who just finished a concert." I said.

"And I'm the one who just watched you _finish_ a concert. We should go to bed baby. You know I don't like those damn beds on the tour bus." Kira said. I nodded. They did kind of suck. I had actually found Kira asleep on the couch and at the table a couple of times.

"I know but if we have sex you'll be even more tired and fall asleep faster." I said. Kira sighed and stared at me through the mirror.

"You're really pushing this aren't you." Kira said.

"Not really." I said, shrugging a bit sheepishly. We hadn't had sex in a week or two I think because I've been so focused on the tour and rehearsals and everything else. I just wanted to have at least the next hour or so that was just about Kira and I.

"You kind of are." Kira said, looking away from me.

"We don't have to do anything Kira, I'm just saying that I _really_ want to." I said giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Kira turned to half glare at me before looking back at herself in the mirror as she finished taking off her makeup.

"Stop with the sad, blue eyes." She said, gabbing her toothbrush so she could brush her teeth.

"It's not my fault. They look like that naturally." She smiled and grabbed the toothpaste.

"Oh really?" Kira said.

"Yes, really and you can't resist them." It was true. When we first started dating, Kira said that what she liked the most about me was my eyes. I never really thought much about them until Kira described them to me.

_"They're like this beautiful dark blue around the edges and then light blue all around and then in certain light, you have the golden edge around your pupil and... Sorry I'm being weird." I had laughed and kissed her red cheek._

_"I think you're adorable."_

Kira kissed me for that so I know for a fact that she loves my eyes. I watched her flip me off and chuckled slightly as she looked away from me, continuing to brush her teeth. "Come on Kira I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore me. "I **love, love** you baby." Kira elbowed me and I let go of her so she could spit into the sink. When she came back up, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll have sex with you but only because you're so damn cute." She said with a grin, kissing my nose. "Can you finish getting ready for bed first though Luke. You haven't even showered yet." I shrugged.

"I'm just going to get sweaty again babe." I said.

"Oh shut up and shower." She said, ruffling my hair, barely able to reach the top of my head even standing on her tippy toes.

"You got it baby." I said, kissing her hair as she turned back to the mirror. "Why don't you join me?" I asked, unbuttoning my shirt. She glanced over at me and blushed watching me undress even though she's seen me do it hundreds of times by this point.

"But then I wouldn't be able to change into your favorite piece of lingerie." She said with a slight smirk. I was already picturing her in it and I nearly got a boner just thinking about it.

"Okay, you're right. I'm dumb. You go change." I said, pulling open the shower door and turning on the water. Kira laughed and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"You're adorable." I hugged her back, testing the water with my free hand and twisting the knob to make it hotter.

"Thanks, I love you Kira." She smiled at me and pulled back.

"I love you too." She said, grabbing up her discarded clothes and heading back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I smiled to myself, just thinking about what would be waiting for me outside that door in the next ten minutes. I finish undressing, dropping my clothes in a heap before I step into the shower, the steam already fogging up the large windowed door. Kira and I have been together so long, sometimes it worries me that she's grown bored of me. She does feel more like a friend sometimes than a girlfriend, especially when we were on tour and I couldn't talk to her as often as I would have liked. The time difference in Australia and whatever new state or country I was in was a killer on our relationship. I even thought she was going to break up with me while we were gone or find someone better than me as she got her diploma at our old high school. But we found a way to make it work and these past three years have been great. We saw each other constantly and even though I couldn't convince her parents to let her live with us at the apartment, she spent most of her nights with us instead of in her dorm with Desiree.

"She's my best friend too you assholes. You have to learn how to share." Desiree complained one day as she clung to Kira's arm and flipped Calum and I off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay at the dorms more. My parents are paying for it after all." Kira had said, laughing.

Sometimes I couldn't believe that we were together. When Calum first told me she liked me, I don't think I believed him. I think I thought he was messing with me or something. Kira was the first friend I made in middle school. I was the new kid, dorky, chubby and alone and she was the only person to talk to me my first day of school. Calum was second but that was by default. The two of them were joined at the hip. I had never really had girls like me before, they all just usually saw me as a friend, not boyfriend material. When puberty hit, that changed a little but not by much. I think my dumb haircut was to blame at that age. It wasn't until Desiree told me that Kira was head over heels for me that I believed what Calum had first told me a year or two back.

The day that Kira showed up at my house with a new dress, freshly bleached and cut hair, and newly instilled sense of confidence, I swear I couldn't think straight for a solid ten minutes. The two of us were just going to hang out at the mall and even though she told me she was going to look a little different, I was just expecting to have to get used to not seeing her with braces and glasses anymore. I hadn't seen her in about a week and in that short time, she had acquired contacts and gotten her braces off. I wasn't expecting her to look almost unrecognizable. She had always had long dark hair that she would hide behind and was constantly wearing clothes that seemed two sizes too big for her which was probably because she wore a lot of her older brothers shirts and bought things at least one size up so she could have "wiggle room" as she called it. I knew the moment I saw her that I had to ask her out before anyone else had the chance. And miraculously, she said yes. We spent nearly everyday of that summer together and have been inseparable ever since.

I finished washing my hair and body and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist as I wiped the mirror free of fog, running my other hand through my wet hair. I really needed to shave but I could do that later, Kira was waiting for me. I brushed my teeth, realizing I hadn't brought any clothes in here to change into, not that that really mattered. I was going to have to get naked in a bit anyways. Shaking out my wet hair one last time, I headed for the bedroom door and opened it.

Kira was sitting on the middle of the bed, leaning on her left arm as she absently watched whatever was on the TV. Her hair was falling over her left side and she was wearing her pure white, lace and mesh babydoll lingerie. She turned to look at me with a smile. "Hey babe, forget something?" She asked, turning off the TV.

"Don't think so." I said with a grin, walking towards her.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you wearing any clothes?" She said, moving to sit on her knees, sliding closer to the edge of the bed where I was standing.

"I won't need them in a second." I said as she lightly tugged on the towel I had wrapped around myself.

"But it's so much more fun to take them off of you." Kira said, leaning in and kissing me, threading her fingers through my hair, tugging on the roots lightly.

"Well I was just trying to save some time." Kira laughed and pulled the towel off of me as I pushed her down onto the bed. She tossed it off towards the bathroom, grinning at me. I kissed her lips, her cheek and then down her neck as she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

"Don't be a tease, come on." Kira said, pushing my chin up so I could look at her. "Just fuck me." I grinned.

"Alright babe." I pulled all her clothes off of her and she grabbed the condom off of the nightstand she had probably placed there while I was showering. Once I had it on, I wasted no time in pushing into her. She gasped slightly as I moved inside of her.

"Yes Luke, right there." She murmured. "Come on baby, faster" I kissed her lightly and picked up speed, relishing in the sound of her moaning my name and begging me not to stop. "I'm gonna cum Luke." She moaned.

"So am I baby." I grunted as she squirmed underneath me.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kira cried out. I shuddered, feeling myself cum inside of her. "Oh god." She sighed out, pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you satisfied now baby?" I smiled and kissed her lightly, pulling out.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Kira nodded.

"Now go to sleep we have a long day on the road tomorrow." I smiled and kissed her cheek as she stood and changed into her pajamas.

"Yes ma'am." She giggled. "I love you Kira."

"Love you too weirdo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounded boring. Theres a reason behind that 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 that you'll find out about eventually haha or maybe you can already guess. Either way, CALUM SMUT WILL BE COMING BACK TO YOU VERY SOON. NEVER FEAR. Also, she uses condoms with Luke because birth control isn't 100% effective and because she is def going to get all up in Calum's business and I'm not about passing STD's around.


	11. Calum: Keepin' Me Up

Every time we sing _Why Won't You Love Me_ , I find it ironic that Luke and Ashton wrote it when it totally sounds like some angsty shit I would come up with. Luke has a girlfriend who loves him more than the entire world, what does he have to be fucking sad about? Regardless, even though this is one of our songs, it really does make me super emotional. Whenever I spot Kira smiling, singing and swaying along to it backstage it just hurts a little bit more. I hate that I'm _that_ guy who is unhappy with just being friends with a girl. It's my own fucking fault after all. I never had the balls to ask her out and Luke did. She probably would've rejected me anyways. Kira has always had the hots for Luke. It's those stupid blue eyes of his. God I hate that boy sometimes. As we finish singing out the last note, I run one hand through my sweaty hair and Michael says into the mike,

"Man, that was sad." I snort, shaking my head at him. The crowd also laughs. "How about we get a little happier in here, a little lovey dovey. What do you say boys?" Michael said. I shrug at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Ashton said, even though we all know fully well what the setlist is. It's literally taped to his drumset and on the ground near our feet in case we forget.

"How about... Valentine?" I said. The crowd cheers and it's deafening. "Why don't you introduce the song Luke. You did write a majority of it. I didn't do jack shit." I said. There's a collective laugh from the audience and Luke grins stupidly.

"It's true. I did write most of the song about my girlfriend who is somewhere backstage right now probably dying of embarrassment." Luke said. Another collective,

"Awwww." From the crowd. Luke strummed his guitar lightly.

"But Calum sings most of it because it just sounds better coming from him." Luke said smiling at me and winking. I grinned. Despite how jealous I am of him sometimes, he still is one of my best friends.

"All of the songs sound better when I sing." I said. Laughter and cheers throughout the crowd.

"Alright, alright." Luke says, motioning for everyone to quiet down. "This is Valentine."

* * *

Kira was shaking my shoulder. I knew it was her because nobody else would be that delicate when trying to wake me up. "Hey, Calum. You awake?" She whispered. I groaned slightly and rolled over in my stupidly cramped bed to look at her.

"I wasn't. What's up?" She smiled and took my hand, pulling me out from under the covers and forcing me to stand up.

"Come outside." She continued to whisper. I rubbed my eyes and gave her a funny look.

"Have we stopped?" I asked even though I could tell we weren't moving. After Louisiana, we were heading for Texas where we would do three separate shows in different cities before flying off to Kansas.

"Yeah. Kent was tired and I know I should be asleep but one of the fans I met yesterday told me that there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I wanted to watch it so I've just been... Up." I glanced at my watch before realizing it wasn't on my wrist. Kira showed me her phone. "It's nearly two. I'm sorry for waking you. You don't have to watch them with me if you don't want to. It's cold outside."

"You've been outside already?" I said. She nodded.

"I was sitting around waiting but then I got cold and bored and came to wake you." She said. I was already grabbing my leather jacket of the table where I had dropped it earlier and putting it on.

"You should've woken me sooner." I said with a shake of my head. "What the hell are you doing outside, alone, in some weird truck rest stop?" Kira shrugged.

"Everyone's asleep. I was fine." I shook my head at her.

"Well I'll go outside with you on one condition." She arched an eyebrow at me. "Make me hot chocolate." Kira grinned.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Hey, here's the hot chocolate." Kira said with a smile, sitting down next to me on the blanket she had spread out on the cold concrete.

"Thank god." I murmured, ready to scald my tongue with the liquid. Kira put her hand over the lid covering the thermos.

"No dummy. I don't want you to burn that beautiful throat of yours. Just wait a little bit. You can be patient right?" She asked. I shrugged. Patience wasn't necessarily a virtue of mine but then again, I have been waiting for Kira to realize that I'm better than Luke for a couple years now so I guess that's something.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll wait." I grumbled as she scooted closer and opened up the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. I bumped against her shoulder as I moved closer and grabbed the edge of the blanket she was holding out to me, wrapping it around my left shoulder. I was surprised it was long enough to reach all the way over there.

"I can't wait." Kira said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little. "I've never seen a meteor shower before. I bet it's beautiful."

"Oh yeah, a bunch of shit falling out of the sky, that's not scary at all." I said jokingly. She hit my arm with her free hand and I laughed. "What? It's true. That shit is scary. It could hit us... Right where we're sitting... We could die." Kira rolled her eyes.

"It won't. I don't think... But whatever Calum. It'll be great." She said, staring up at the sky expectantly. And while I loved being alone out here with her, I was freezing my ass off and I was also wondering why she hadn't asked her dumb boyfriend to watch the meteor shower with her. This was some highly romantic shit. Why did she want me to be with her?

"Why are you **keepin' me up**? Why don't you go wake up your boyfriend for this." I said. Kira frowned a little, looking a little less happy now that I had brought Luke up.

"I told him but he didn't want to stay up. You know how he gets after a show." Kira said. I frowned. Luke was such an idiot.

"Well I'm much better than a dumb boyfriend anyways." I said indignantly. "I'm your best friend and we're going to have so much more fun without him." Kira smiled.

"Good. We can tell him that he missed out on a beautiful night." Kira said. Her head fell down onto my shoulder and she looped her free arm through mine, hugging it lightly. I smiled and looked up at the sky, wondering when the show would start. "I've really missed you Calum." Kira said quietly after a bout of silence.

"What? We've been going around America for like three weeks now. I've been right here." I said. 

"I meant before that." Kira said, sitting up. "I love your band I do I just... I missed you guys so much while you were on tour. I felt like I wasn't a part of this new life of yours. I felt like you would all forget about me or something or..." I started to laugh and Kira frowned.

"Kira, I could never forget about you. I called you nearly every night and we texted constantly." I said.

"I know." She said indignantly. "But you weren't around. I missed hanging out with you. I would literally go to your parents house just to..." She stopped.

"Just to what?" I said. She huffed.

"Sit in your room and pretend like you were going to come home soon." She grumbled. I laughed.

"You fucking weirdo." I said. 

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, looking away from me. I smiled softly and wrapped my arm around her waist. Kira looked up at me with surprise and I just pulled her closer.

"It's okay Kira. I missed you a lot too. That's why I was kind of glad we took that three year hiatus. I would've gone crazy being away from you for so long." I said. Kira smiled.

"Yeah, the last three years have been great." She said softly. "And the album that came out of it wasn't too bad either." I snickered. "Did I tell you I bought the version of your CD with your face on it?" I arched an eyebrow at her, surprised.

"What? No you didn't you have the regular album. I've seen it." I said. 

"Yeah, I have two versions. The one you guys gave me and the one I bought myself." I said with a smile. "I thought it was kind of funny seeing an album with only my best friends face on it so I bought it."

"I'm honored. You didn't buy Luke's though?" I said. She shrugged.

"I actually didn't like the colors Luke chose for his. Yours was the only one that stood out from the rest of the boys. Red is a good color for you." Kira was blushing red and I smiled.

"Well thanks." I said. She nodded.

"You're welcome." I pursed my lips and was about to say something else when Kira gasped.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing up. I turned my head just in time to see a light streak down into the horizon. "Oh my god it's starting!" Kira said, sitting up straighter as more and more meteors fell from the sky. "It's amazing." Kira whispered. I looked over at her, the falling stars were reflected in her eyes and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her but I simply looked away.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."


	12. Kira: Think Too Much

"Here dummy." Calum said, handing me a water bottle before flopping down onto the couch next to me. I arched an eyebrow at him, unscrewing the cap as he put his legs up on my lap.

"I didn't ask for this." I said. I had been thinking about getting up to get water but hadn't quite made it there yet as I was updating my parents on the tour and all the cool things I saw today in Houston, Texas. I was also texting Desiree about a current dilemma of mine but that's a different story.

"I know but you kept eyeing the fridge and then looking back down at your phone so I knew you wanted something." Calum said.

"Oh.. Well thanks." I said with a smile. Calum grinned.

"Not a problem. You talking to your mom? Tell her I said hi." Calum said. I snorted.

"She asks how you're doing more than she asks how I am." I said, making Calum laugh.

"She loves me more, that's why." He said, putting his feet back on the ground and leaning in to kiss my cheek, making me blush. "Concert starts soon you don't want to watch _The Aces_?" I shook my head.

"I saw their set three days ago and four days before that and two days before that and...." I said.

"Alright, alright." He said, cutting me off. "The boys and I are heading up though to show support and probably grab a beer even though we shouldn't." I rolled my eyes at him. "So you'll be all down here by your lonesome." He said, poking my side.

"I'm going to call Desiree in a bit. I'll be fine." I said, watching Michael, Ashton and Luke leave. Luke blew a kiss at me and I waved back, smiling.

"Tell Desiree I said _Hi Loser_." Calum said. I shook my head at him.

"I'm not saying that. She's still pissed she's not here with us." I said. Calum shrugged and stood to leave.

"There's always next tour. It'd be fun to have her around and make the boy to girl ratio on the bus a little better." I smiled. Yeah. It would also be nice to have her around to talk to. I really needed my girl best friend now but a long distance phone call would have to do.

"Yeah, I know. Now go show support or whatever." I said, kicking his leg lightly. Calum laughed and left the room, leaving me all alone in their dressing room. I was still nervous about someone coming in though or listening to my conversation at the door so I turned towards the bathroom, flipped on the light switch and immediately the fan started to blow. If I talked low enough, nobody would be able to hear me in here. With my hands shaking, I dialed Desiree's number.

"Kira the smol! Hello my friend how..." She paused. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"I'm in the bathroom but I'm not using it." I said.

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I don't want anyone listening to us. I don't trust those wardrobe and makeup girls. They're gossipy and I don't need that right now." I said.

"Ooooooo." Desiree said excitedly. "So you have gossip? Did Michael and Crystal break up? Does Ashton have a new blonde ho? Did Calum..."

"Shhh." I said, hushing her and hauling myself up onto the counter of the sink. "It's not gossip I just... Desiree I'm confused about something."

"About what my tiny friend?" Desiree said.

"Calum is being really.... Nice." I said after a pause. Desiree snorted.

"Okay and? You want him to be a dick to you or something? He's your best friend he's supposed to..." she stopped. "Oh. Ohhhhhhh."

"Desiree, it's not what you're thinking." I said. 

"Oh it is _definitely_ what I'm thinking. Do you have feelings for Calum?" I groaned. It wasn't like that. Or maybe it was. I was just... Confused. Calum seems to want to spend more time with me doing stuff outside of the tour scene while Luke... Doesn't. He's always so tired after the show and on their days off he just wants to go get food or play video games with Michael and while I didn't mind that our dates back in Australia were always repetitive, we were in a new country together. I thought he would at least want to explore a bit with me. That's not to say that he didn't come sightseeing but he only seemed interested if he realized I would be alone with Calum. It was kind of annoying because I've been alone with Calum countless times and nothing has ever happened between us.

Well, unless you count the time I wanted to kiss him during the meteor shower a couple of nights back.

"Okay maybe it is kind of like that but Desiree..." She cut me off.

"Wait are you serious?" Desiree said.

" _Yes_ I'm bing serious. Luke is distant and a little controlling and he's so focused on the tour and Calum..." Calum just wanted me to have fun. He bookmarked all those webpages because he wanted me to be able to do things while they were rehearsing and wanted stuff for us to do when they had time off. He's always listened to me complain and always knows how I feel and that's just something Luke has never been able to pick up on. I would like to say it's because Calum has known me longer but you would think that after five years together, Luke would know me a little better than him but that simply wasn't true. "Calum actually pays attention to me which sounds kind of dumb saying it out loud but..." I shook my head. "I don't know Luke just... He's not really acting like my boyfriend.

"Well, well, well... Lookey here. Didn't I warn you about this?" I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have told Desiree anything. "Kira the smol, are you trying to bed _the_ Calum Hood???"

"What's with the emphasis on _the_?" I demanded. "And no it's not like that I'm just... Confused." I said.

"Well, in your position I'd be confused too. But also, I would be trying to fuck him." Desiree said. I scoffed.

"Desiree, you're not helping."

"What? You know I'd fuck him if I ever got the chance. The boy has a great body and I bet he has an even better dick." I blushed red. I'd never thought about that before. I mean, sure, Desiree mentioned it every now and then but I had never tried to actively picture Calum naked and now I was and now I was getting all flustered. "You wanna know what I think?" Desiree finally said. I sighed.

"Yes Desiree, that's why I called you." I reminded her.

"Hush, Mamma Des is speaking." She said. I smiled a little and waited for her to continue. "I think that you **think too much**. What is your heart telling you huh? That you like Calum over Luke or that you're just bored and need to try a new sex position in bed? I know you're still doing that vanilla crap with Luke Kira, don't even try to deny it." I huffed. That's one of the things Desiree always got on my case about, that Luke and I were boring in bed.

"I like vanilla." I said with a frown.

"You only like vanilla because you've never tried chocolate or strawberry. Hell, you've never even tried Neapolitan and you need to try Neapolitan!" Desiree said.

"Are we still talking about ice cream or sex?" I said.

"Both." She paused. "And fuck you because now I want ice cream." I laughed. "My point is Kira, you can't have vanilla for the rest of your life. Ask Luke to tie you up or spank you or choke the living daylights out of you. I'm sure he'd be down." I wasn't so sure about that. The most experimental we ever got in bed was when he bought me some candy lingerie as a joke on valentine's day two years back. I don't even think we actually used it. We might have just sat on the couch and ate it together, laughing about how dumb it was.

"I don't know. He fell asleep during 50 Shades, Desiree." I said. She scoffed.

"Which is crazy because that was basically a low grade porno on the big screen but anyways, you're not asking for Christian Grey, Kira. You want is younger, nicer brother Elliot Grey who kind of looked like Luke. Wasn't he blonde in the movie?" I shrugged, not remembering.

"Who is Christian Grey in this situation?" Desiree scoffed.

"Calum of course, duh. I'm telling you that boy likes some kinky ass shit." Desiree said.

"I know. He likes being called daddy in bed." I said. Desiree laughed.

"I know _that_. I'm talking about the other shit." I frowned.

"What other stuff?" I said. Desiree snickered.

"If he hasn't told you I don't think I will. I ain't about to expose the dude's sexual fantasies." Desiree said.

"Wait, wait. How do you even know this?" I asked. If she had had sex with Calum, she would have told me the minute after it happened. Hell, I wouldn't put it past her to text me while the two of them were fucking.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. You remember that coming home party we had like three years ago when they finished that tour for _Sounds Good Feels Good_?"

"Yeah, what about it." I said. Luke and I didn't stay as late as everyone else did. We went back to his apartment and had sex a couple of times before falling asleep in each others arms.

"Well Calum got _fucked up_ and spilled some _delicious_ secrets to me and then later told me to not breathe a word of it to anyone, not even you and I'm a women of my word Kira Tran. You're not going to get shit out of me." Just the thought that Calum might be hiding something from me made me squirm. I told him everything. I literally told him about my first time with Luke hours after it had happened. The way Desiree talked about it, it sounded like Calum spilled more than just sexual fantasy secrets to her.

"Okay.." I said softly.

"Cheer up girlfriend. It's nothing too important." There was a knock at the bathroom door and someone called out,

"Kira? You in there?" Shit. It was Michael.

"Hey hold on okay." I said to Desiree.

"Can do Kira." Desiree said as I jumped off the counter and opened the bathroom door.

"Are you talking on the phone in there?" Michael asked, glancing down at my cell in my hand. I blushed and nodded. "Well can you talk out here like a regular person. I have to use the bathroom." I walked out and let him go in. "Thanks Kira." I smiled and he closed the door.

"So, what do I do?" I said to Desiree, figuring that if I talked vaguely enough, nobody would know what I was talking about if they were listening in on my conversation.

"First, ask Luke to fuck you properly. Second, figure out if that's all you needed or if you need to break up with him." Desiree said.

"In the middle of the tour?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Hey, if it's gotta be done, it's gotta be done. You can't string that boy along. Let him get some hot action during the rest of the tour. I'm sure plenty of girls would want to fuck him given the chance. Third, try chocolate." Desiree said. I groaned.

"Do you mean Calum? " I said.

"Yeah but now that I think about it he's more like Caramel or Cookie dough or double fudge or..."

"I'm hanging up." I said.

"No wait!" Desiree exclaimed. I paused. "I got it, he's peanut butter cup ice cream and you gotta taste that boy. I bet he's a _beast_ in bed." Desiree said.

"Now I'm really going to hang up on you." I said with a groan.

"All I'm saying is you either need some _good_ dick or you need some _new_ dick Kira. It's up to you. Byeeeee." She said, hanging up on me before I could get the chance. I sighed, hitting the end call button as Michael came out of the bathroom, shaking his hands free of water.

"Hey, you gonna come up with me?" I nodded, shoving my phone into my pocket. God, now Desiree had me craving ice cream.


	13. Calum: You Don't

Kira had been acting weird around me ever since Louisianan. I mean, she's a little weird to begin with but now she was being... Reserved I guess is the word I'm looking for. Whenever I playfully nudge her now she just smiles and doesn't try to hit me back or complain. She hasn't even childishly stuck her tongue out at me in a while. I've asked her if she's okay and she always just says, "Yup! Never better." Which sounds like a lame excuse if I ever heard one. She also seems to get more embarrassed by things I say or I guess is just more embarrassed around me in general and I don't know what's different. We're currently in Austin Texas, where our next show will take place the following night. Kira really wanted to see the Colorado River for some reason so we had to look up how close it was before seeing if it was a viable option or not. Turns out Kira was in luck, the river runs through Austin.

The five of us were currently sitting in a park on a couple of benches overlooking the water. Kira had been taking photos of the city and the water but was now sitting on a bench across the path from Luke and I. Luke was playing some game on his phone but I was staring out across the park at al the people enjoying the day. I heard the click of a camera and looked up over at Kira. Her camera was pointed right at me and I smirked a little. "You take a photo of me?" I asked. Kira blushed red.

"Yeah, sorry. You just looked really good right now, all serious and such." Kira said. She got up from her seat and nudged Luke a little. He scooted down the bench and Kira leaned in to me to show me the photo she took.

"I look mad." I say after a second. Kira shows Luke who laughs a little

"Yeah, he does." Luke said before going back to whatever was on his phone. Kira sighed and put her head on my shoulder, slumping down on the bench a little.

"Well I like it. I'm keeping it." She said. I smiled and put my arm around her. Luke gave us a look.

"Whatever you say." I said

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Kira asked. I paused inside the bus. Luke and the rest of the boys were heading out to Starbucks and I was going to go with them when Kira grabbed my arm.

"You not coming babe?" Luke asked her, pulling his hair back into another one of his buns. Kira shook her head as she pulled the two of us to the booth, which functioned as our dinner and breakfast table when we were on the road.

"No. I'm going to talk to Calum a bit though alone." Kira said. Luke pursed his lips and I could tell he didn't like the idea.

"It's cool, I'll catch up with you guys." I said. Michael threw up a peace sign and walked out the doors of the bus. Ashton lingered a bit with Luke.

"Come on dude you were the one who wanted to go to Starbucks." Ashton reminded Luke.

"Yeah, okay." Luke said finally, shrugging and turning to follow Ashton outside. They closed the door behind them and when we were finally alone, Kira and I sat down.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's been bugging you?" I said. Kira nodded.

"Yes. It's just... It's Luke, kind of." Kira said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I... I don't know if I like him anymore, not as much as I used to anyways." Kira said. I stared at her as she wrung her hands on the table. She wouldn't catch my eye.

"Okay, so you're not in love with him anymore." I said.

"Well I don't know. Maybe. I think. I talked to Desiree and she said..." She snorted. "Well Desiree said..." She stopped again.

"What? That you two should get freaky in bed or something?" I said. Kira blushed red.

"How do you always know what I'm going to say?" Kira said. 

"I'm your best friend, it's like in the job description." I said. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, still blushing hard.

"Yeah, she essentially told me that Luke and I should try our hand out at 50 Shades of Gray shit but I don't think that's what's wrong with our relationship." Kira said.

"Okay what do you think is wrong then?" I asked. Kira licked her lips.

"I kind of... I kind of like someone else, I have for a while now and didn't realize I guess." My heart sunk. She hadn't even broken up with Luke yet and she had already moved on to someone else? Well who the fuck was it? Some dickhead at her university? Wasn't she always mentioning some kid named Andy? Fuck Andy.

"Who?" I asked, curious. Kira still wouldn't look at me. She slid her hands off the table and onto her lap before taking a deep breath.

"You. I think I like you Calum." Kira said. I was so surprised, I started to laugh much to my horror.

"Me?" I demanded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kira said, sounding unsure now.

" **You don't** like me." I said with a nervous laugh. "You can't. We've been best friends for... Forever." Why was I trying to tell her not to like me? Had I lost my damn mind? Kira frowned at me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh Calum. I'm being serious. I just wanted to tell you because... It's how I've kind of felt for a while now." She said, sitting down at the table with a huff. Oh shit. _I'm_ the guy she's liked for a while. Since fucking when?

"Kind of?" I said. Kira pouted. "A while?"

"Yes! Shut up. Stop making fun of me." Kira said. Her face was so red. She covered it with her hands, refusing to look at me.

"I'm not making fun of you Kira. I'm just... Confused. Why me? What happened between you and Luke?" I said, scooting closer to her in the booth. Kira looked up and squirmed in her seat.

"Nothing." She said with a sigh. "Everything? I don't know. I kind of feel like, it was easier to be in a relationship with him when you guys were on tour or like these past three years when you stayed in Australia. It was just.. Easier somehow but now I'm realizing that Luke is kind of one-sided. He thinks about himself a lot and is kind of.. Boring. God I shouldn't be saying this. He's my fucking boyfriend."

"Hey, it's okay to think that Kira, even if he is your boyfriend. Why don't you break up with him if you're unhappy."

"I can't breakup with him when you're not even halfway through your tour. It'll devastate him and then what am I supposed to do? Just book a flight home?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, if you want. I'll pay."

"Shut up." She grumbled, licking her lips. "I'm not going to break up with him." She muttered. I frowned. Well that wasn't healthy and we still hadn't really addressed her feelings about me.

"So, you like me?" Kira groaned and dropped her head into her arms on the table.

"I don't know you idiot. Desiree just thinks I'm bored with Luke in bed or something that's why she suggested getting _creative_." Kira said. I snickered as she picked her head back up.

"So what you want to have sex with me?" I asked with a laugh. Kira said nothing, just blushed red. I nearly turned red as well when she said nothing. Shit... Had she thought about it? The two of us together between the sheets? Fuck even just thinking about her thinking about it made me kind of horny.

"All I know Calum is that you're my favorite person in the world and I don't know what I would do without you. I can't even imagine my life without you that's how much you mean to me." Kira said. I smiled lightly. That's how much she meant to me too.

"Well then it's platonic love right?" I said, trying to soften things out for her. She was confused. I didn't want to project my feelings about her onto this situation. She might not actually like me. I just might be the closest outlet for her to pour her feelings into.

"I don't know!" Kira said, throwing her arms in the air. "It's not like I've ever kissed you. I can't tell if this is simply platonic or not." She said, glaring at me. I shrugged.

"So kiss me." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, especially since I was trying to help her sort through her feelings of confusion but pre-teen Calum was freaking the fuck out right now.

"You're nuts." She said, blushing red and looking away from me.

"Come on, if you kiss me, realize it's gross then you'll get over this mini crush you have on me." I said, nudging her. It wasn't a half bad idea actually. If she kissed me and I ended up not liking it maybe that would put me off of her for the rest of my life and we could just be best friends forever like I always knew we would be.

"Oh shut up. Don't gloat you asshole." Kira said with a scowl.

"I'm not gloating. Gloating would be, _I always knew you liked me Kira darling. I'm just so damn irresistible and_ -" I would have continued but she slid closer to me on the leather seat, one hand on my leg, very dangerously close to...

"Fine. I'll kiss you if only to shut you up." She paused and I felt like she gave in to my request to easily. Did she really want to kiss me? "But what do I tell Luke?" I shrugged, feeling my hands shaking slightly under the table.

"You don't have to tell him anything." I said.

"I don't want to lie." Kira said, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Well, just tell him we kissed a long time ago, before you two were together to see if we would be a good match or something. It's not necessarily a lie."

"It's just not the whole truth." She grumbled.

"You don't have to kiss me Kira. It's just a suggestion." I said. Though I really wanted her to kiss me. I wanted to taste her fucking lipstick and stick my tongue in her mouth. But I wasn't going to do that unless she wanted me to.

"I know." She said.

"You're probably a bad kisser anyways." I said teasingly. "Kissing you would probably be like kissing my sister. You'll probably think it's so gross that you..." Kira leaned in suddenly, her face inches from mine and this time I did blush.

"Oh just shut up." Kira said and before I could say something sarcastic, she leaned in completely and kissed me. It was gentle at first, slow. But then my hand came up to touch her cheek and suddenly she was straddling my lap and all I could think was... _Fuck_.

I kissed her back hungrily wrapping one arm around her waist. She was pressed up against me pretty close because the table was at her back and I ran my hand from her face down to her chest. I palmed her breast through the material of her shirt and bra and heard her grown against my lips. "Calum." She breathed out, exactly in that way I always envisioned in my wet dreams.

I didn't say anything. I wanted this moment to last. I wanted to savor the feeling of her lips against mine, her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt myself knotting my hands through her hair, though I have no idea how they got there and even though I knew I shouldn't, all I could think about was how I wanted to take her shirt off. I wanted to feel her warm skin beneath my hands and kiss her in every single fucking spot I know Luke doesn't touch her. The dude's kind of clueless when it comes to how to please a women. I would blame that on the fact that he's only been with Kira for the past five years but I think it's a little deeper than that. Suddenly Kira pulled away. I don't know why she stopped but she was now staring at me with wide brown eyes, scared. "Fuck." Kira said as she stared at me. I was going to reply but before I could and faster than I thought possible, she slid out of my lap, out of the booth and was out of the tour bus before I could regain my voice.


	14. Luke/Kira: Where You Been?

**Luke**

  
Calum and Kira are acting kind of different. Well, I wouldn't really call it different since they do all the same things. Kira lies her head down on his lap, Calum running one hand through her hair. They hug for way longer than I think they should. Kira often kisses his cheek and he always shoves her away slightly, calling her gross but for some reason this all feels. Different. I can't quite tell why I think that though.

"Hey babe, **where you been**?" I said as I watch Kira rush into the dressing room with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh uh, hi Luke." She said with a bit of surprise. "We were uhhh..." Calum walks in behind her and comes to sit on the couch next to me, grabbing a water bottle on his way over.

"We went to get frozen yogurt." Calum said airily, uncapping the bottle and bringing it to his lips. Kira blushed and nodded.

"Aw babe, without me?" I joked slightly.

"Sorry babe." Kira said sheepishly. "We couldn't find you and I was hungry." She walked forward and kissed my cheek. "I'll remember next time." Calum kicked her leg lightly and she flipped him off. Calum laughed and Kira rolled her eyes as she goes to get a bag of chips from the pile on Michael's table. He's always hoarding snacks to eat throughout the day because he always gets randomly hungry.

"Excited for the show tonight?" Calum asks me. I shrug.

"As excited as I am for every other show we do."

"That's mean." Kira says. "You're only excited for half of the shows on this tour?" She says with a grin, sitting down on the couch across from us. Calum snickers.

"Maybe. It does get repetitive singing the same songs over and over." I said with a smile.

"That's why you gotta just randomly change the set. You all play your own instruments. You can switch out a song each night to keep things fresh." Kira says and it's not that bad of an idea actually. "Or you could change one song to acoustic. You're playing _Lie To Me_ and that sounds absolutely divine as an acoustic song." She's not wrong about that either.

"This is why we keep you around Kira." Calum says. "You have good ideas." Kira smiles.

"That and because I'm just the prettiest thing ever." She says, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder with a laugh.

"Yes you are." I say with a smile but she's not looking at me, she's looking at Calum and he's looking at her too.

* * *

"You're just going to go to bed?" Kira asks with a small frown. I shrug.

"What do you want to do Kira? It's late and I'm tired." Kira sighs and shrugs. She's still in her clothes from today and I've already showered and changed into my nightclothes.

"Nothing." She says with another sigh, tapping away at her phone. I assume she's texting Calum or someone. "I'm going to watch TV." She tells me, getting up and going into the next room, sliding the door closed behind her. My shoulders fell a little. Lately, she hasn't been going to sleep at the same time as me. I've always felt more at ease falling asleep next to her, holding her in my arms. She's just so warm and comforting and I miss that. But if she's no tired I can't force her to sleep.

I turn off the light and get under the covers of the king size bed which feels even bigger without Kira in it. I don't know what's gotten into her but she seems distant or at least indifferent of me. I guess that comes with being in relationship with someone for so long. We've spent a lot of time together but never this constantly. We've been around each other constantly for almost a month and a half now. I guess we're bound to get a little bored.

As I'm trying to think of some fun things the two of us can do together though, my exhaustion overtakes me and I fall fast asleep.   
  


* * *

_Kira_

  
" **Where you been** darling?" Calum said with a grin, leaning up against the doorframe for his room, his body blocking the entire entrance.

"Shut up. Stop calling me darling." I said, rolling my eyes as I blushed.

"Why not? Luke always calls you baby. Why can't I call you darling?" Calum said, reaching out and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Because it's so..." I wanted to say intimate but stopped short and shook my head. "Just hush up. You can't call me darling while I'm still trying to figure this out." I said, shoving him slightly so I could go into his room. Calum laughed and took a step back, letting me inside. He let the door swing closed and followed me as I walked towards the couch.

"I'm pretty sure you've figured it out darling. You just don't know what to tell that idiot." I frowned at him and sat down.

"Don't call Luke an idiot. He's your best friend and my boyfriend." I said.

"He was your best friend first. You know I didn't care much for blonde hair, blue eyed boy wonder." Calum said, sitting next to me and running one hand through my hair gently. I crossed my arms over my chest, knowing I should tell him to stop touching me but knowing I didn't want him to. How many times had we kissed since that first time on the tour bus?

Too many to count.

Sometimes I would sneak into his room late at night like this and we would make out on his bed. Other times we would go out into town together alone and we would kiss out on the sidewalks, in coffee shops, in bookstores, and cashier lines. It was amazing that some fans hadn't snapped a picture of us by now. Lately though, Calum had gotten more daring. He would kiss me if we were the only two in the dressing room, or right before the two of us got off the tour bus together. He had even grabbed my ass before he went on stage with the rest of the boys at their last show. I didn't know if I liked how reckless he was being or not. But the rush of adrenaline it gave me felt _amazing_.

"What are you thinking about?" Calum said.

"This is so bad." I murmured, looking over at him. Calum frowned. "Why can't I just tell him? What am I so afraid of?" Calum shrugged and pulled his hand away from me.

"You were with him for five years Kira. It's hard to leave a relationship you were so comfortable in." Calum said. It's true. I did feel comfortable with Luke but... I didn't feel much else anymore.

"Well what have you done when you break up with girls?" I said. Calum shrugged, thinking for a second.

"I just tell them that I don't think we're a right fit anymore. I don't know. I haven't broken up with anyone in a while. I mainly just have sex with girls and kick them out of my room in the morning." I blushed red. Oh yeah. He's more of a one night stand kind of guy. I forgot. God, if Calum and I end up together... I'm going to bore him to death. I've only ever had sex with Luke. Calum's had sex with _tons_ of girls. How am I supposed to compare to that? "Except you. I wouldn't kick you out." Calum said with a smirk. "I'd fuck you until you could barely stand."

"Calum!" I exclaimed, standing up and putting some distance between us. He had gotten very... Sexually verbal these past couple of days. He was always talking about how he wanted to fuck me senseless or see me down on my knees in front of him or.. Many, many more things. And each time I get embarrassed hearing him say things like that. 

"What?" Calum asks with a laugh. "It's true. You're beautiful darling and I have a feeling Luke isn't fucking you properly." I blushed harder, half glaring at him.

"We are not going to talk about mine and Luke's sex life." I said, turning away from him.

"Well then let's talk about ours darling." Calum said. I put my hands over my ears but that didn't stop me from hearing Calum laugh. "I'm joking darling. I really think you should tell Luke before I try to fuck you. If you don't, it would make him feel worse." I knew that and yet, part of me kind of just wanted Calum to fuck me. Luke be damned.

"I am not going to have sex with you that soon after leaving Luke." I said, finally turning around once I felt a little less embarrassed. "Not just because of principal but because..." I paused. I didn't want to say I need more experience, the only way to gain that is to fuck Calum but I needed to talk to him about it I guess, tell him that I don't really know what I'm doing. "It's gross." Calum snorted.

"Oh come on Kira, if condoms are involved, then it's not that gross. I've fucked two girls in one night and..." I put my hands over my ears and started to hum loudly. I watched Calum laugh as my cheeks burned red. Before, talking about Calum's sex life embarrassed me only a little but now it embarrassed me completely. Every time he talked about having sex with people all I could think about was running my hands through his hair, my nails digging into the skin of his back, and the size of his... "Okay, okay." Calum said. I stopped humming and dropped my hands. "Damn Kira, you never used to get so embarrassed when I talked about sex." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said before flopping back down onto the couch, putting my head in his lap. Calum smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead sweetly.

"You need to think about what you're going to say to him darling. You have to tell him. The longer you wait..." Calum said.

"The harder it gets." I murmured.


	15. Kira: You've Been Acting

**Calum** 😜  
 **Come to my room I'm lonely.** 😞

_Kira the Queen_   
_I'm supposed to be going out with Luke and Michael. You know that._

**Calum** 😜  
 **I know, but you shouldn't. Just come over. Or I'll come over their and fuck you in front of your boyfriend darling.**

_Kira the Queen_   
_Shut up. That's not going to happen._

Though I had thought about it. Just a little bit. Not that I would admit it to Calum.

" **You've been acting** weird for a while now. Everything okay with you?" Luke said. I looked up at him startled just as I sent another text to Calum saying I would try to get out of my plans with Luke. . 

"Calum wants to hangout with me here but I know that you want to go out tonight so..." I said, voice trailing off. I was currently sitting on our bed in a little black dress, my hair curled to perfection and my makeup done but I really wasn't in the mood to go drinking and dancing with Luke and Michael. I would much rather sit and watch movies with Calum or listen to him strum his guitar and write songs like he would always do in high school. Luke arched an eyebrow at me.

"If you don't want to come baby, you don't have to." Luke said. 

"I should though. We haven't really hung out outside of this hotel or concert venues and..." I knew why we weren't hanging out and I felt bad but also... Part of me didn't.

"And I know clubs aren't really your scene babe." Luke said with a smile. They weren't my scene. Desiree may have taught me a couple makeup tricks, helped me gain some confidence and fixed my wardrobe but all that didn't change my attitude about drinking or clubs. The only alcohol I really like is wine and whenever we go out to a club in Australia, I only ever have virgin drinks because I'm the one that has to drive my drunk ass friends home. 

"You won't be mad if I bail?" I said, looking at my high heeled shoes on the ground and turning my phone around and around in my hands nervously.

"Not in the slightest." Luke said, walking over and kissing the top of my head. "I'll text you throughout the night so you won't be bored with Calum." Luke said with a lopsided grin. I laughed nervously. I would most certainly _not_ be bored with Calum. 

"Guess I got all dressed up for nothing." I said, standing with a sigh. Luke's eyes trailed over me and I blushed red as he smirked.

"Naw, you look smoking hot babe." Luke said.

I almost told him. I almost said, _"Luke I think we need to talk."_ But something stopped me. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was fear. Or maybe it was the fact that Luke was looking at me with love in his eyes and in his heart. I swallowed my tongue and murmured out a thank you. Luke kissed my cheek.

"I'll head out then. I'll see you later babe." He said.

"Bye Luke." I said, trying to smile happily as he left the room, grabbing his wallet as he left. As soon as I heard the door for our hotel room close, I called Calum. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, you coming over?" Calum said.

"Yes, Luke just left. Just let me change and I'll be right there." I said.

"Wait." Calum said as I was about to say goodbye. "What are you wearing?" I could just see his face, eyebrow cocked, stupid smirk.

"Ummm...." I said. I looked down at the dress and then at my reflection in the mirror nearby. 

"Oh come on darling? Have you and Luke never done shit like this on the phone." Calum said. I coughed and blushed harder. 

"N-no." I said. Calum scoffed. 

"Should've known." He said. "Just come over right now. I bet you look beautiful darling." I smiled to myself but Calum kept going. "And I bet that dress of yours will look even better on my bedroom floor." He said.

"Shut up! You don't even know if I'm wearing a dress or not." I said. Calum snickered. 

"Well then come over and show me darling." Calum said. God, now I finally get it. I finally get why all of their fans say that Calum's voice makes their panties drop because fuck...

"Shut up." I said, turning beet red.

"Come over." Calum said in a firm tone. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from teasing him by saying _'Yes daddy'._

"I'm coming just shut up." I said, moving to put on my sneakers before deciding to put my heels on instead. My outfit would look a little weird if I put on sneakers. "Bye." I said as I pulled them on.

"See you in a minute gorgeous." I rolled my eyes as we hung up. I grabbed the keycard for the room, biting my bottom lip as I walked to the front door and peeked out through the peephole. Hopefully Michael and Luke were already making their way downstairs and wouldn't come out and see me all dressed up and heading to Calum's room. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and rushed across the hall to Calum's, knocking on the door and glancing around wildly. When Calum answered, I still had to look up at him. The heels made me taller but not _that_ tall.

"Wow." Calum said, his eyes trailing down my outfit as he smirked, leaning up against the doorframe of his room.

"Shut up and let me in." I said, still glancing around nervously. 

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Calum asked, straightening up a little.

"Yes." I said, shoving him into the room and closing the door behind us. Calum laughed and touched my arm, sending shivers up my spine as he trailed it up to my bare shoulders and brushed some of my hair back. "What are you doing?" I said as he wound a couple strands of my hair around his fingers. 

"Admiring you." He said with a grin. I scoffed.

"Sh-"

"Shut up? Yeah, I know." He said before leaning in and kissing me. Calum backed me up into the door and I tried not to imagine the two of us doing something other than kissing up against it. My lipstick was probably smearing right now but Calum probably wouldn't care. My hands were on his chest and pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I'm glad you convinced me to stay." I said, trying not to moan as I felt his semi press up against my inner thigh.

"You should take your dress off." Calum murmured against my lips.

"Shut up." I said, turning us around so I was pushing him against the wall now. He just smirked and continued to run his hands down the length of my body. Suddenly he slapped my ass and I jumped in surprise. "Why'd you do that?" I complained, pulling back slightly. I wasn't hurt just more of surprised and slightly turned on especially since he was looking at me so... Lustfully.

"You have a nice ass." He said with a smirk, grabbing it tightly, his other hand gripping my left hip. I blushed red.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"I bet your pussy looks even better." I gasped. I had never heard him say things like this before. Not about me anyways. He's said it about other girls he's been with but I never thought his words would be directed at me one day. "You should let me have a taste."

"Calum!" I exclaimed, squirming in his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"What? I'm just telling you what I'm thinking." Calum said.

"Okay well..." I didn't know what to say. _Stop?_ Trouble is I kind of didn't want him too. It was hot hearing him talk like this. But I also couldn't say, _yes go ahead_ because then I would be cheating on Luke even worse. "Shut up." Was the best thing I could come up with.

"Make me." He growled. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, feeling him still smiling like the devil. I pulled back eventually and rubbed at his lips, they were covered in my lipstick. 

"Should have brought makeup wipes." I said with a smile. Calum laughed.

"I have some of yours actually, in my bag. You told me to grab them for you as we were leaving the tourbus back in like Florida I think and you still haven't taken them back."

"You horrible horrible person, why didn't you say something sooner? I thought I lost an entire pack! I've been wearing less makeup because I only have a quarter of a package left." Calum snickered as he walked into his room and came back out with the new package of makeup wipes I thought I had lost at an airport somewhere on the east coast. 

"Sorry darling. I didn't remember until right now actually." He said with a grin, popping it open and handing me a wipe. I rolled my eyes at him as he took one out for himself. 

"Well you're useless." I said, pulling my phone and the keycard out of my bra from where I had stashed it before coming into Calum's room. I opened the camera app and turning it to face me so I could remove the lipstick properly.

"You know there's mirrors in the bathroom." Calum said with a grin.

"There's mirrors in the bathroom." I mocked.

"I do not sound like that." Calum said.

"What? Like an asshole?" Calum rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked as I got the last of my lipstick off. "I'm going to remove the rest of my makeup. Can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to sit in this all night." I said, gesturing to my dress as I walked to the bathroom.

"You won't have to if we just have continuous, hot, steamy sex." Calum said. I groaned and flipped him off behind my back. He laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. You know where my clothes are. Your favorite shirt of mine is in there." Calum said as we moved towards the TV to look for something to watch. I heard him turn it on and begin flipping through channels as I went to his bags and started to rummage through them. 

I did eventually find the shirt he was referring to. It was one from that brand Drop Dead that he loves so much. I got accustomed to stealing this particular shirt as it was one that I bought him and really love and wish was mine. What I also found in his bag though was a bunch of condoms and my cheeks flared red with embarrassment. At first, I was going to yell at him for having condoms, as I already told him that we weren't going to do anything more until after I broke up with Luke but then I realized, these weren't for us. These were for him and whatever random girl he found at a club or the concert. I shouldn't have felt jealous but I was. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, I headed to the bathroom and prepared to change and remove my makeup. When I exited the bathroom, shaking out my hair and holding my dress in my hand I headed for the living room. Calum glanced up at me and smiled. "Still look gorgeous darling. At least now I can imagine that we've just had sex and you're wearing my clothes." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Shut up." I said.

"That's your phrase for tonight isn't it?" Calum said with a smirk. I shook my head at him as I got a message from Michael. He had attached a picture of Luke with a message. 

**Mikey**

**Some girls from the concert recognized us and gave us flowers which Luke promptly put in his hair like an idiot. Thought I should show you**. 

Except Luke didn't look like an idiot. He looked adorable and I smiled. 

"What's up?" Calum said. I glanced up at him to see he was arching an eyebrow and suddenly I felt guilty times two. Here I was, cheating on my boyfriend with Calum while smiling at a photo of Luke and thinking he was cute. 

"Nothing. Michael sent me a funny message." I said with a shake of my head, putting my phone in the pocket of his pants. "What are we watching?" I asked, cuddling into his side on the couch. His arm fell down over my shoulders and he shrugged.

"Whatever the hell you want darling." I smiled. I liked the sound of that. 


	16. Kira: Switchin'

I was staring at Calum's messy hair as it fell in his eyes a little and he pushed it back with one hand. His jawline was to die for and his lips always looked so kissable. I can't believe I was only _just_ _now_ realizing all this about my best friend. When did he get so fucking perfect? Calum looked up at me, sensing my gaze and I blushed, turning back to my conversation with Michael but not before I saw Calum smirk.

"So what? You're **switchin'** sides?" Michael asked. I looked over at him confused, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Had he seen me staring at Calum?

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said. He laughed.

"You're switching sides, you officially like Marvel more than DC." I paused to think about it.

"I don't know. Wonder Woman is still the best superhero movie I've ever seen. You're going to have to convince me a little more about why I should like Marvel more." Michael opened his mouth. "That doesn't involve my favorite Australian in the world. Chris Hemsworth is hot, I know this. But I think Gal Gadot can give him a run for his money." Michael laughed.

"Okay what about Tom Holland?"

"True. He is the softest boy to walk the planet." I said.

"And there's Tom Hiddleston." Michael said.

"Are you just going to name all the British actors?" I questioned Michael grinned.

"What's that one guy? Butterbeer Cabbagepatch?" Michael said. I started to laugh, shaking my head at what an idiot Michael was as everyone else around us snorted.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." I said. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Same thing. You knew who I was talking about." Michael said, waving me away.

"You know you're wasting her time trying to convince her Marvel is better." Luke said, hardly looking up from his phone.

"She's been up DC's ass for as long as I've known her." Calum affirmed. "She used to have batman bedsheets. They were for boys but that didn't stop her and..." I stood up and glared at Calum who laughed.

"No, please keep going." Ashton said. "I'm intrigued."

"Oh shut up all of you." I scolded. "I love DC so what and yes, I had batman bed sheets. They were cool and had Batman, Robin, Catwoman and a bunch of other villains and good guys. I loved it." Calum opened his mouth but I beat him to the punch. "And yes I still have them. Fuck you Calum." He just grinned.

"You know I love DC too darling. I just think it's funny how defensive you get over it." Calum said, smirking over at me. I flipped him off, blushing slightly. Did he realize he just called me darling in front of the others? He's never done that before. We've been trying to keep our affection for each other in public at a minimum but it's kind of hard seeing as how I always want to be near him.

"Well, I give up for now, who wants to come flirt with the cute tech girls and find some food?" Michael asked. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't go flirting. Crystal will have me kill you and I won't hesitate." I said. Michael shook his head.

"It's fine. Crystal knows she owns my ass." Michael said, hitting his own ass and making us laugh. "I mainly just want to find food anyways."

"You want anything babe?" Luke asked, standing.

"Awww you're gonna get me something?" I asked, nudging him as he kissed my temple.

"Yeah babe, of course. Don't want to make you walk." He said with a dumb grin.

"Well thank you Luke but I'm not particularly hungry. You boys have fun." I said, sitting back down in my seat by the vanity. Calum hadn't moved though.

"Coming dude?" Ashton asked.

"Naw, I'm good." Calum said. He was scrolling through Instagram on his phone, that much I could see from my vantage point. He follows a lot of meme accounts and travel accounts so a lot of his feed consists of bad jokes and pretty scenery.

"Alright, don't get into a fight while we're gone." Michael says, wagging his finger at us.

"As long as Calum doesn't piss me off we'll be fine." I said, leaning back in my seat. Calum snickered as Luke looked back and forth between us skeptically. Eventually he shrugged as I picked up my phone and he headed out with the rest of the boys, the door closing behind them.

I listened to the sounds of the boys fade away, kind of glad for this alone time with Calum. I had something to ask him, something I was kind of afraid to hear the answer for. But I needed to ask him. I needed to come right out and say it. "Can I ask you a question?" I said, chewing on the inside of my cheek a little. Calum glanced back at me, put his phone down and said,

"Of course. What's up?" Calum said. I glanced at the dressing room door, stood up from the chair I was sitting in and went to sit by his side. I said nothing though. I was too nervous and Calum could tell. He touched my shoulder lightly. "You okay?" I shrugged.

"Do you get jealous seeing Luke and I together?" I said, opting to start slow. Calum licked his lips and thought for a second.

"Yeah, of course but there's not much I can do about it until you tell him about us or at least tell him you don't love him anymore." My shoulders fell a little just thinking about breaking the news to Luke.

"I know..." I said in a quiet voice. Calum wound his fingers through my hair a little.

"That's not what you wanted to ask me though is it?" How does he know me so well? I smiled softly and shook my head. "Well come on. What is it?" He shoved me lightly and I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"I just..." I paused. "You've taken all of _this_... Into stride. Like it's not even a big deal for you." Calum's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He was probably a bit nervous about discussing _us_ in such a public manner but I needed to know right now how he felt about me. "Do you... Have you liked me for a while now Calum?" I asked, my voice getting lower as I said this. Calum's eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Honestly, I've always thought about us Kira." He admitted quietly, taking my hand in his. "Maybe I should be a bit more freaked out about what we're doing but... I don't know. When we first kissed on the tour bus, it just felt right. I don't know how else to describe it." I smiled at him.

"It felt right to me too." Calum smiled and squeezed my hand. I was going to lean in for a kiss but I hesitated. Calum just smiled and opened his arms up for a hug. Smiling I hugged him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck just as the rest of the boys walked back into the dressing room.

"Gross what are you two doing?" Michael asked, throwing something at my back.

"It's called affection." I said, grabbing up the package of cookies and throwing it back at him. Michael made a face and pretended to gag.

"Gross." He said.

"Well in that case..." I stood up and rushed towards him, nearly tackling him to the ground with how hard I came at him. Michael dropped his bottle, water splashing all over us as he complained about how tight I was hugging him.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you Kira!" Michael threatened. I laughed as Ashton scolded us about getting water all over the floor.

"Yeah but you still love us." I said, hugging Ashton next and kissing his cheek. Ashton rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to clean up after you two forever." He said, shaking his head.

"But while we're on tour its fair game?" I said. Ashton rolled his eyes again and I laughed.

"What about me babe? I'm your boyfriend. I should be the sole focus of your affection." I glanced over at Luke was smirking at me a little. I could feel Calum's eyes on me.

"Of course babe." I said, faking a smile before walking over to him. I simply meant to kiss his cheek but Luke moved his lips and kissed me full on the mouth, grabbing my ass as he did which made me jump slightly. When we pulled back, I was blushing red and Calum was trying his best to ignore us but I could tell he was pissed.

It wasn't just Luke I was hurting by not telling him I didn't want to be with him anymore, it was Calum too who has to watch me pretend to be Luke's happy, loving girlfriend. Now that I know he actually likes me... I need to tell Luke that we're through. I glance back up at my boyfriend who is keeping his arm around my shoulders while he talks to Michael across the room. But how am I supposed to tell him that I've fallen for his best friend without completely tearing his heart to shreds?


	17. Calum: I Wanna Know

"You don't even need these damn things." Kira said, pulling my glasses off my face and plucking them down onto her own nose, despite the fact that she was wearing contacts. She blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to adjust but they probably wouldn't.

"Yes I do." I said, taking them back from her. "I need them to read, I'm reading. Leave me alone." Kira stuck her tongue out at me.

"You just wear them because you think you look cute with them." Kira said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"And don't I look cute?" I said with a smirk. Kira blushed red and flipped me off, glancing over at Luke was was sitting at the table eating some cereal. We were currently in our tour bus, heading for our next destination. Michael was still asleep and Ashton was in the shower. Kira and I had been up way longer than everyone else, talking quietly and sneaking kisses behind the bus drivers back. It felt a little scandalous to be kissing her with Luke nearby, fast asleep. When Luke did finally wake up though, all he found was Kira and I innocently sitting on the couch. She was playing on her phone and I was reading a book.

"You look like a fuckboy." Kira said under her breath.

"A hot fuckboy." I countered.

"Fuckboy's usually are hot but their horrible personality makes them _less_ hot" Kira said, shoving my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"If I had a bad personality, we wouldn't be friends." I said.

"Maybe I've just learned to deal with your fuckboy ways." Kira said. Luke was giving us a funny look.

"What?" I said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. You two are just so fucking weird." Luke said. Kira laughed and got up. She slid into the booth next to Luke and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry babe. I'm going to go bug Ashton about getting out of the shower. I have to go to the fucking bathroom." Kira said. Luke smiled up at her as Kira got up and left. I tried to not grind my teeth as I watched her leave. I felt like throwing myself out in front of the bus every time the two of them showed any semblance of affection for one another. But what could I do about it?

Absolutely fucking nothing.

Luke was staring at me. I could feel his gaze. I glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Is Kira okay?" He asked in a low voice. My heart started to pound in my chest.

"What do you mean?" I said. Luke shrugged, pushing his cereal around in his bowl with his spoon.

"She's been... Distant and keeps hanging out with you more than me. Something's wrong right? She's never been like this before." I could think of several times actually where she wanted to be around me more than Luke but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Dude, you should ask her. She's your girlfriend." I said, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah but you're one of my best friends. You would tell me if she was unhappy right?" Luke said. I swallowed hard and looked up at him. Luke looked like a kicked puppy. God fucking damnit I can see why Kira keeps putting off telling him.

"I'm also _her_ best friend Luke." I reminded him. "As far as I know, nothings wrong. just ask her yourself if you're so worried." Luke nodded and looked back down at his food. "But not in front of me. I don't want to deal with your relationship bullshit." Luke snickered and nodded.

"Thanks bud." I nodded once and tried to get back to my book but my brain felt so jumbled. I _need_ to get Kira to talk to him.

* * *

**Calum the King**   
**Let's make out**

_Kira the Queen_   
_Wow, how romantic of you._

**Calum the King**   
**Let's make out please?**

_Kira the Queen_   
_Only because you asked so nicely_

I smirked a little and locked my phone as I leaned up against the wall next to the door. From this angle I could just barely see out the peephole so I would know when she arrived. Was it a little lame of me to be standing here like this? Was it also kind of bad that Kira felt like a booty call? Not that we have sex, even though I really fucking want to, but I still text her at random times asking her to come over and that's essentially what a booty call is. I see her through the peephole and I reach for the handle, pulling open the door before she can knock. "Hey darling." I say with a grin. Kira smirks, fist still raised to knock.

"Were you watching for me weirdo?" She asked as I took her hand and pulled her into my room. She easily slipped her arms around my neck, as mine encircled her waist. It was late. We had just finished a show an hour and a half ago and we were currently in a hotel, waiting to fly out to the next state tomorrow morning. Kira and I hadn't been able to have some alone time like this in _days_. There were too many people around and Kira was too scared to do anything. I respected her wishes as best as I could but I get a strong adrenaline rush when I kiss her behind Luke's back on the tourbus.

"Yea, I've missed you." I said as I leaned in to kiss her jawline, cheeks, her nose.

"I've been with you this whole time." Kira said with a laugh.

"I meant I missed being close to you like this." I said, turning her around and pressing her up against the wall. She breathed in sharply as I ran one hand down her waist, over her ass and down to her thigh. I grabbed it lightly and Kira squeaked as I hooked her leg around the back of mine. God I'm barely touching her and I nearly have a boner. "I've missed you darling." I smiled as she flushed red. She _loves_ when I call her darling. I just _know_ it makes her wet.

"I missed you too then." Kira said with a smile before grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me roughly. Kira never does anything slowly. Every time we kiss she slips her tongue into my mouth and it's the hottest thing ever. A lot of girls are usually too scared to do that first. They usually wait for me to do something.

"God I wanna fuck you so badly right now." I find myself saying as I pull back. Kira chuckles.

"Are you sure? I did just have sex with Luke." I'm so startled by this confession that I pull back and step away from her immediately. Kira's eyes are squeezed shut and she's covering half of her face with her hand like she can't believe she said it either. "God, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say." She said, opening her eyes to gauge my reaction.

"What the fuck Kira." I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Calum I-"

"No." I said, cutting her off. "I want to know Kira." I said in a hard voice.

"Want to know... What?" Kira said, confused.

"I want to know who you want." She's hesitating. "Kira!"

"Stop Calum. Don't be like this." Kira said.

"Like what?" I said. " **I wanna know**." I growled out, feeling like slamming my fist into the nearest wall.

"Calum please." Kira begged. I could tell that the gears were spinning in her head. She doesn't like thinking about how she's cheating on Luke. She doesn't like discussing it. She probably just wishes the problem would fix itself.

"I like you Calum." Kira finally said.

"As more than a friend." I pressured.

"Definitely more than a friend." Kira said, putting her arms back around me. "But I can't break up with Luke a quarter of the way through your tour."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"It would tear you all apart. Calum you've wanted this for so long I don't want to ruin your dreams." I wanted to tell her she was my biggest dream but that sounded too cheesy, even if it is the truth. I don't care about the band right now. I only care about her, being with her, loving her for the rest of my life.

"You have to tell him at some point Kira." I said with a sigh as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a hug. Kira sighed into my chest and said nothing.


	18. Kira: Someone New

I knew it couldn't last forever.

I knew I couldn't just keep making out with Calum behind Luke's back. It was deplorable. It was cheating. It felt... So _god_ _damn_ _good_.

Ever since Calum and I started messing around, I have cut back a lot on the amount of attention, affection, and sex I would have with Luke. When Calum and I had that fight in Wichita, Kansas, I really thought he would call this whole thing off. He would give up on me for taking too long to confess to Luke and leave me high and dry feeling unsatisfied and dare I admit it, sexually frustrated.

God there's just something about him that I'm barely realizing has always slightly turned me on. Maybe it's his stupid sculpted jawline or stupid kissable lips. Or maybe just hearing him talk dirty to me for the past month has changed the way I look at him. Either way, we were in Denver, Colorado, the sun was high in the sky, I was halfway through my menstrual cycle and all I could think about as I watched him workout across the gym was how much I wanted him to fuck me against the large paned windows that exposed the gym to the rest of the hotel.

God I need to get my hormones under control.

As if sensing my gaze, Calum turned to look at me as he got ready to lift the barbell over his head again. I watched him smirk and I turned away, red in the face as Ashton snapped his fingers in front of Calum's face and told him to focus. "Stop looking at the girls. You're here to sty fit asshole." Ashton said, sounding like a trainer. Calum laughed.

"Sir, yes sir." He said a bit mockingly as I continued to adjust the speed on the treadmill. Luke and Michael had slept in, refusing to get up and go to the hotel gym with us this morning. Calum and I hoped Ashton would stay in bed too but Ashton knew Calum would need a spotter and that I have 0 upper body strength.

It was good that the rest of the boys didn't come anyways, there were too many people in this gym already. In fact, we were probably nearly at capacity. It felt a little claustrophobic to be honest but I needed to go for a run to clear my head and since none of the boys thought it was a good idea for me to go running around a town I've never been too before, here I was in the gym. It was just as well anyways, I liked watching Calum work out. I liked watching the strain in his muscles, the sweat on his face, the concentrated look in his eyes. Besides that, his dumb ass tank top showed off his tattoos nicely and lately I had gotten pretty obsessed with them. Or maybe I just like running my hands over his biceps.

I bumped up the speed on the treadmill and wiped at the sweat on my forehead as I glanced at the window in front of me. I could just barely make out my reflection and... God I looked like shit right now. My menstrual cycle had gotten so out of whack lately because I've been so stressed out. Sometimes it came late. Sometimes it arrived early. It unnerved me, especially since I was still having sex with Luke. It's not like we weren't being careful though. I was on the pill and we were definitely still using condoms but neither of those methods are 100% effect, they just work better together. I need to get my hormones under control because not only do I want to stop stressing about whether my period is going to come or if I need to buy a pregnancy test, but I also need to stop imagining Calum fucking my brains out in his hotel room.

"Hey darling." Hearing Calum's voice nearly made me trip on the treadmill. Instead, I jumped to the side, standing on the edge of the machine and breathing heavily. I was probably turning even redder with embarrassment, feeling like I was caught, as if he had heard me thinking about how big...

"Hey." I said, glancing around the gym, searching for Ashton.

"Ash left. He wanted to go shower." I arched an eyebrow. That was unlike Ashton. He loves working out. "He said I was "too distracted" and if I wasn't going to pay attention he wouldn't spot for me." I glanced around at the rest of the girls in the gym.

"Well, maybe if you stopped looking at all of their asses..." I said, pushing some of my hair off my face that had stuck to me forehead with sweat. Calum rolled his eyes a little.

"Yours, is the best ass in here darling." He said, hitting my ass lightly.

"Hey." I hissed. "This place is too open, don't." I whispered. Which was only part of the reason I didn't want him to touch me right now. The other part was because if he did try to kiss me right now, I was afraid I wouldn't want to stop.

"Never stopped us before darling." He said but he didn't try to touch me again which made me sigh in relief.

"Well if Ash is gone, let's head back up too. It's too warm in here and I feel gross. I need a shower." Calum smirked as I began to grab up all my stuff.

"Let's shower together darling." I glanced up at him and his stupid kissable fucking lips. "Save water." My jaw clenched as I started to imagine water dripping down his hot, naked body.

"Shut up." I whispered, face bright red. Calum snickered.

"Alright darling but I know you were just imagining it." I swallowed hard. "It was written all over your face."

* * *

I didn't know what was fucking wrong with me. Was it the Colorado heat? Was it just my hormones ragging deep inside of me? Was it all pent up sexual frustration? Did I really want Calum to do all those things he said he wanted to do to me while I was sitting on his lap, feeling his hard on press up against my thigh?

Whatever it was, I had finally finished my cycle and I was ready to fucking pounce on Calum.

"Earth to Kira." Luke said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I glanced up at him, blinking hard as I tried to focus on him and not Calum in the background, lightly strumming his bass guitar. "You good? You had a vacant sort of look in your eyes." I nodded at Luke and tried to smile.

"I'm good babe. I'm good." I said, seeing Calum glance our way out of my peripherals.

"Well, do you want to head out to the club after tonights show? Ashton and Michael said they were down but Calum isn't which isn't unusual." Luke said, glancing over at his best friend and flipping him off. Calum smirked and rolled his eyes, focusing back on his guitar.

"You know I don't really... Like clubs." I said, the gears spinning in my head. If Calum doesn't want to go then I won't go. We can hangout in his room tonight and hopefully I won't beg him to fuck me against every flat surface available. My stomach was in knots just thinking about him touching me in a more intimate way. God I just wanted his hands on me right now.

"I know baby but it'll be fun, I swear. We can dance a little, drink a little, come back to our room and..." the way his voice trailed off I knew Luke was asking if we could have sex tonight but he wasn't the boy I wanted to fuck me right now. Why was I just now realizing that I didn't want that boring ass vanilla shit? Desiree was right, I needed to try peanut butter cup ice cream.

"It's.. Just not my thing baby. I'm sorry." I said. Luke sighed heavily.

"Alright. Hang out with Calum at least then, don't be by yourself in the room." Luke said. I nodded my head slowly, already imagining all the things Calum and I could do, in front of my god damn boyfriend no less.

"How late do you think you will be?" I said. Luke shrugged which was such a typical answer for him.

"Late. Don't wait up okay?" I nodded. I definitely wouldn't wait for him.

"Alright baby, sounds good." I said, smiling at him. Luke smiled back, leaned down and kissed my cheek.

* * *

"My god darling, you're driving me crazy." Calum groaned as I pressed myself against him, my hands moving slowly across his abdomen and up his chest. I wanted his shirt off. I wanted my shirt off. I wanted all the fabric between us gone. God, I was going to hell for wanting to fuck a man that's not my boyfriend.

"Talk dirty to me." I half moaned against his lips. Calum smirked.

"Really? You wont get embarrassed and tell me to shut up?" If I was a bit more bold, I would have shoved my hands down his pants but I didn't. Instead I moved my hands up to his face and cupped it lightly.

"Talk dirty to me Calum. I won't ask again." I said. Calum grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he began to smoothly talk about how I would look when he makes me orgasm. How my body would respond to him, how my hair would look on the pillows. It was beautiful and sexy and I wanted it to be real. Right. Fucking. Now. Before he could continue talking about how he was going to fuck me, the words slipped out of my mouth.

"God, please fuck me." I begged as Calum pinned my arms to the wall behind me. Maybe I didn't need a new sex position with Luke. Maybe I just needed **someone new**.


	19. Calum: Making Love

_God Just fuck me._

I pulled back slowly, unsure if I heard her properly or not. From the look she was giving me, I guess I had. "What?" I said anyways, like an idiot.

"I want you to fuck me." She said, her eyes boring into my soul. Were my hands shaking? I think they're shaking.

"I uhhh...."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Kira said with a smirk as she kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. "Come on, I want you to fuck me Calum." She whispered in my ear before pulling back, still smiling coyly. I swallowed hard as I looked deep into her eyes. Did I want to fuck her? Yeah. But this was my best friend and my other best friend's girlfriend we were talking about here. I couldn't fuck her. No matter how hard she begged. Without warning though, Kira began to remove her shirt.

"Kira." I said, trying to stop her. Her bra was pink and lacy and the sight made blood go straight to my dick.

"I could tell you were thinking too much." She said.

"Kira we can't... god you're Luke's..." I paused and tried again. "Kissing is one thing Kira but I can't just go around fucking other guys girlfriends."

"Then don't call it fucking." Kira said with a smirk. I half rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to be **making love** to you Kira. If I do anything, I'm going to be fucking you hard." I said. Her cheeks flared red.

"Okay." She said lightly. I smirked. God I _really_ wanted this. I couldn't stop my mouth from moving.

"Get on your knees." I said. Kira grinned.

"You want me to suck your dick." Kira said. God how many times had I imagined her saying that? It sounded way sexier in person than in my head while I'm jacking off.

"No, I want to fuck you from behind." Kira gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. I arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You want to... Calum I've never done..." She was blushing red again. "Anal." She whispered. I started to laugh and she hit me. "It's not funny!"

"Darling, that's not what I meant. I can still fuck your pussy from behind you know." I said.

"Oh." Kira said, looking at the ground embarrassed. "I've never done that before either."

"Well than Luke is a fucking idiot because I can pull your hair while I'm fucking you plus I get to see that nice ass of yours." Kira was still beet red though. "Does Luke not pull your hair either?" She shook her head. "Fuck! What has he been doing for five years then?" Kira shrugged.

"Mostly he's on top or I am. That's... Kind of it." I shook my head.

"Get on your hands and knees Kira and show me that wet pussy of yours." Kira smiled broadly and did exactly as I asked, kneeling on my bed and showing me her backside. I smirked and ran my hands over her perfect ass. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and glanced back at me, smiling. God just the sight of her could make me cum in my pants. "Turn around." I said. She laughed and looked back towards the wall. Slowly I reached down and rubbed my fingers through her folds. Kira hummed in pleasure and gasped when I suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Calum." She whined as I pumped in and out of her slowly. She moved with my fingers, hardly letting me pull back out.

"You gonna fuck yourself on my fingers darling?"

"Yes." Kira moaned. My dick twitched in my pants. Jesus Christ I needed to get these dumbass skinny jeans off so I could fuck her.

"As tempting as that sounds. I'd rather put my dick inside of you." I said, pulling out my fingers and licking her off of them. She whined and started to shift out of position. "Don't move darling." I said.

"Just hurry up." She complained with a huff. I chuckled.

"Fuck. Luke really must not be fucking you right if you're begging me to dick you down." I said, finally getting off my jeans and grabbing a condom out of my duffle bag. I don't go around fucking a new girl in every city we go to but it's good to be prepared to fuck someone senseless in the hotel room. I just never thought I'd get Kira in here.

"Dick me down daddy." I paused in tearing off the plastic for the condom with my teeth. Kira glanced back at me over her shoulder. "That is a fantasy of yours right?" God she knows me so well and Jesus Christ I was going to fuck her so good right now. I tore open the package of the condom and in one swift motion, put it onto my throbbing cock.

"Call me daddy again." I said, teasing the tip of my dick against her pussy.

"Please fuck me daddy." Kira begged. With hardly a warning, I pushed inside of her and she gasped. "Oh fuck." She moaned, her back arching a little more.

"You okay darling?" I said, moving in and out agonizingly slow.

"Calum!" She groaned. "Just fuck me."

"Keep calling me daddy and I will." I said. It was really hard to concentrate on moving slow right now when all I really wanted to do was fuck her so hard she can't think straight.

"Okay daddy." She said.

"Keep going." I grunted. "What do you want daddy to do to you?" Kira whined and dropped down onto her forearms, lifting her ass higher in the air for me.

"Daddy go faster please." She begged, voice herself muffled by the bedsheets. I slowly picked up speed and she moaned loudly. "Fuck yes daddy right there. Right fucking there. Oh my God yes." Fuck she was so hot. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I thrust into her faster, wanting to hear her moan louder and louder as she called me daddy.

"I'm going to cum Calum." She said, balling the sheets of my bed in her hands. Even though I didn't want to, I showed back down and pulled out, pumping my wet cock in my hand lightly. Even over the condom I could feel how close I was. Just a few more good thrusts and I would explode. "Calum." Kira exclaimed, flopping down onto my bed on her back, staring at me wide eyed as she watched me fuck myself.

"I told you to call me daddy. I won't let you cum otherwise Princess."

"You kinky fuck." Kira breathed out. Moving back onto get hands and knees. I grinned. "I'll behave daddy, I swear."

"Good girl." I murmured, lining myself back up, one hand gripping her hip tightly as I slammed back into her.

"Oh god daddy." She moaned, as I dug my nails into her skin, thrusting into her quickly. "Fuck yes. Fuck!"

"You like daddy's big dick, Princess?" I asked, reaching over and pulling slightly on her long, beautiful hair. She gasped but didn't tell me to stop.

"Yes daddy. I love your big dick." She hummed with pleasure, grinding down on me slightly as I pounded into her.

"You don't know how many times I've imagined fucking you like this darling." I said, tightening my grip on her hair. Kira just moaned some more, possibly saying my name under he breath but I didn't care right now. "You're so wet for me. God you feel so good." My movements were getting a little sloppy. I was so close. Oh so fucking close.

"Fuck daddy I'm going to cum." Kira whined.

"Yeah you're going to cum." I said, twisting another lock of her hair around my fingers. "Daddy's fucking you too well for you not to. Cum on daddy's big dick darling." Kira whimpered slightly and I could just imagine her biting her bottom lip to suppress a scream.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. "Calum!" I felt her tighten around me before cumming on my dick, just as I asked. She moaned out my name the entire time and that was enough to send me over the edge.

"Oh shit." I hissed, letting go of her hair, bringing my hand back down to her hip as I felt myself cum hard inside of her. I swore I could see stars. Kira was still moaning underneath me as I milked out her orgasm and when I finally felt her stop clenching around me, I pulled out.

"Fuck." Kira groaned, flopping down onto her side. I chuckled and peeled off the condom, not exactly feeling satisfied but ready to take a breather if that's what she needed. I laid down facing her and she was breathing hard staring at me wide eyed. "God, you're amazing." She murmured.

"Thanks darling." I said with a smirk leaning in and kissing her lightly. She half rolled her eyes but kissed me back, one hand on my cheek. "Now you know what you've been missing out on." She laughed.

"Yeah, what the fuck. How do people just have one night stands with you? I would never want to fucking leave your room if you fuck every girl like that. Jesus." She said, shaking her head and rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. I smiled.

But then I remembered who I was talking to.

Kira Tran. My best friend.   
And also my other best friend's girlfriend.

"So now what?" I asked. Kira glanced over at me and laughed.

"What? You mean round two?" Kira said. I snorted, though I really wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Fuck yeah we can go again but I meant Luke, Kira. Your boyfriend." I said. She looked away from me.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said softly.

"Why?" I asked. She snorted.

"Because I just cheated on him with my best friend."

"We've been cheating on him for like a month now." She glared at me and I shrugged.

"It's the truth. I told you to tell him once you realized you liked kissing me." I said.

"And I told you exactly why that can't happen." She snapped at me, sitting up. Fuck. I made her mad. I didn't want to do that. Can we rewind to a minute ago when she asked if I wanted to a round two?

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Kira. We don't have to talk about it but... You know we have to eventually." I murmured. She sighed.

"I know but I want to talk about it later. Not just after the best sex I've ever had." She said, glancing over at me with a blush. I smiled and grabbed her hand. She rolled back onto he side to face me.

"Well, do you want to have the best sex you've ever had again." I said.

"What? You gonna do something that will top that?" She asked, slightly joking.

"Oh darling, you have no idea."


	20. Luke: You Can't Even Look Me In the Eye

"Hey babe." I said, flopping down onto the bed next to Kira. She hardly glanced my way though, just continued to pick at a loose thread on the bedsheets. "What's up?" Kira takes a deep breath and looks over at me over her shoulder a little.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was.. Thinking." She said slowly, turning away from me again.

"I asked what's up you seem stressed out or something or... I don't know sad." I said. Kira sighed.

"Nothings wrong. I'm okay." But I could tell she was lying. I just wasn't sure how hard I should push her to talk to me. I know I've been a little distant lately but so has Kira. She spends way more time with Calum than she ever does with me. Maybe it was something between them.

"Did something happen with Calum?" I said. Her head shot up and her side profile looked to be one of fear.

"W-what?" I arched an eyebrow at her as she started to pale.

"Did you get in a fight with Calum?" I asked. "Is that why you're so nervous and upset?" Kira swallowed hard, this time turning beat red.

"No, we didn't fight." She said in a soft voice.

"Well what is it then? You don't seem like yourself." I said. 

"Then who do I seem like Luke?" She asked with an irritated sigh. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek. I seem to annoy her a lot now. She's always rolling her eyes and sighing and getting impatient.

"I don't know. You just seem... Sad. I don't know how else to say it." I said. Kira continued to pick at the loose thread on the comforter. "Kira." I said softly.

"What?" She said.

"Kira look at me please." Not even my gentle coaxing got her to lift her eyes. "Kira." I said again.

"What Luke?" She snapped. "What the hell do you want from me?" I stiffened at the tone of her voice. Kira doesn't get mad often and rarely yells. I watched her wince a little.

" **You can't even look me in the eye**. What's wrong Kira?" Kira took a deep breath and I felt a knot in my stomach tighten as she finally lifted her head and turned her eyes to me. I've always loved her eyes. They were warm and inviting and sparkling but right now she looked tired and impossibly stressed. Her mouth was set in a thin grim line and her eyebrows were arched down a little. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Luke I..." she stopped. "It's nothing Luke, really. It's not important."

"It is important baby if it's bothering you." I said, picking myself up off the doorframe of the bathroom and walking towards her. I sat down on the bed next to her, taking one of her hands in mine. "Come on, why won't you tell me what's wrong."

"It's fine." Kira mumbled. "I can take care of it. Don't worry, please." But how could I not worry? I love Kira. I would do anything to make her happy. I hated seeing her so sad.

"How about I order some ice cream from room service and have it brought up here. Would that cheer you up?" I asked. A smile tugged at the corners of Kira's lips.

"Yeah Luke, that sounds... Really nice." I leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, I'll go order something. Find a movie on TV and we'll watch it together. Get one of those payperview ones if you like." Kira nodded and turned to grab the remote for the TV on the nightstand as I went to the living room to grab the hotel phone.

I pressed the button for room service and placed an order for a fudge sundae which they said would be up in the next ten minutes or so. When I went back to the bedroom, Kira was gone but the TV was on. I glanced at the bathroom, seeing the light was on through the slit at the bottom of the door. Her phone chimed on the bed and I sat down to take a look at it.

 **Calum** 😜  
 **What ya doin'**

I frowned slightly. When had Kira changed Calum's name in her phone? They've had each other set as **Calum the King** and _Kira the Queen_ since high school. It was like an inside joke I never really understood and kind of hated since Kira is my queen, not his. I am her boyfriend. I clicked on the message and the four digit password screen popped up. When I typed in her password though, it didn't work and I frowned. In all the time I've known her, Kira's password has been 3825, in other words it's the word "FUCK" and that also hasn't changed since we were in high school.

I heard the toilet flush and then the sound of running water from the sink. I set her phone down on the bed, locking the screen as I did. When she walked out of the bathroom, she looked even more miserable than before, almost like she had been crying. She climbed back onto the bed and dropped her head down into my shoulder. I smiled lightly and put my arm around her shoulders. "The ice cream will be here soon." She made a grunting noise that I interpreted as one of satisfaction.

"What movie did you want to watch?" I asked, pulling us farther up the bed so she could lay down if that's what she wanted.

"You choose Luke. I just want to lay next to you." I nodded as she dropped her head down into my lap. I began to run my fingers through her hair, scrolling through the menu for the TV with the other. I loved moments like this with Kira, when we were alone together. I've missed being with her like this.


	21. Kira: Who?

God I was going to hell. I was going to burn in hell and it would be my fault and nobody else's.

I couldn't tell Luke. I couldn't tell him I didn't love him anymore. As soon as I looked at him all I could think about was how, just hours earlier, I was begging Calum to fuck me harder, bedsheets balled up in my hands. So no, I couldn't tell Luke and I felt like I couldn't even talk to Calum right now. I had barely looked at him since last night and everyone in the band seemed worried about me now. Everyone. "Hey!" Michael called out, making me cringe as I continued to nervously pace the empty parking space next to the boys tour bus. "Kira!" He called again. I looked up, biting down hard on my bottom lip. I tried to smile as he approached.

"Hey." I said. Michael came forward slowly, a smile on his face but concern in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" I said.

"Well.. You don't seem good. You're pacing outside... Alone. We're all worried about you. Luke says you've been acting funny." Michael said.

"I'm just a little stressed out about something is all." I admitted which was the truth. "School stuff, the future, but I'm okay. I swear." I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. "I'm just going to call Desiree on your bus. Tell the boys not to worry please." Michael nodded.

"Do you want me to send one of the makeup girls back to keep you company? Or one of the tech people?" I shook my head. I didn't want anyone around. I just needed to talk to Desiree. I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me or make me feel guilty and the only person who could do that was Desiree.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to Desiree and I'll head back to the stage to watch your performance." Just as I said this, the back door for the arena opened and Calum appeared.

"Michael! We're on soon." I tried not to look at Calum or his impossibly, beautiful features. Michael glanced at Calum and gestured he'd be in in a minute before turning back to me. Calum slowly headed back inside.

"Well okay but come here." Michael was opening his arms up.

"Why?" I said.

"You look like you need a hug." He said softly. Feeling like I was close to tears, I walked towards him and let him wrap me up in one of his big bear hugs, squeezing me tightly into his chest as my arms went around his back.

"Thanks Michael. I needed that." I said. I felt him kiss my hair.

"Anything for you lil girl. I'll see you soon okay." Michael said. I smiled, nodding, hoping he couldn't tell that I wanted to cry. Michael smiled and turned around to head inside while I nearly bolted into the empty tour bus, locking the door behind me. My hands shook as I went to my contacts and called Desiree's phone. I didn't know what time it was in Australia currently but I didn't very much care and I don't think Desiree would care either.

"What up, what up, what up!" Desiree shouted into my ear as soon as I answered. "I've missed you Smol One. Who has been keeping you from me. Why is this the first time you've called in like... Forever?" She's right. The last time we talked on the phone was when... I was asking her advice about Calum.

"Hey Des. I need to tell you something." I said. I must have sounded really upset because Desiree went quiet which is unusual for her. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Who?" Desiree asked.

"W-what?" I asked, beginning to hyperventilate a little.

"Who did you kiss and when are you going to wire me the money you owe me?" Desiree said. 

"Desiree this is serious! It's way worse than you think!" I shouted, unable to help myself. Desiree went quiet again, hearing the strangled tone in my voice..

"What happened Kira?" Desiree said. I started to cry.

"Desiree... I..." I didn't even want to admit it to my best friend. She was quiet, letting me process everything so I could tell her. "Desiree Calum and I had sex." There was a beat of silence. "Desiree?" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I... I don't know. Why are you asking if I'm okay? Do you not understand what I just told you?" I said.

"Kira, of course I understand. I just want to make sure you're okay." I started to sob again. I wish she was here. I wish she was next to me. "How did it happen?" She said.

"I uhh... I asked him to and then we just..." I said, voice trailing off.

"You asked him to? What do you mean?" Desiree said. I took a deep breath.

"I haven't been telling you a lot of things Desiree. After we had that last talk about how I've lost a lot of my feelings for Luke, I talked to Calum about how I felt about him and at first he kind of laughed and we joked around a bit but then it got serious and Calum said I should kiss him if I really wanted to see if I liked him or not..."

"He what?" Desiree said, sounding mad.

"He.. Yeah, he said it would probably feel like kissing a sibling or something. That's what I thought going into it. I thought I wouldn't like it but then I did. I really liked kissing him and then... Then we couldn't stop. I've been cheating on Luke behind his back for almost four, five weeks now." Desiree was quiet.

"Kira.." She finally said after a long pause. "I know this is going to sound... Strange. But you need to ask Calum what his intentions are." Desiree said.

"Wh-what?" I said, confused as I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You need to ask Calum what the fuck he wants from you okay? Tell him I told you to ask." Desiree said.

"But Desiree I don't..." I said but she interrupted me again.

"Kira, please. He'll explain himself hopefully. If not you can call me and I'll yell at him for you okay?" I nodded my head slowly swallowing hard and listening to her sigh on the other side. "You need to talk to Luke."

"Desiree I can't. I can't. I've cheated on him. It's been going on for a month. Calum and I have had sex now and I don't know what to do. I don't want to stop but I can't hurt Luke anymore. It's killing me Desiree." I said.

"You will feel so much better once you tell Luke, I promise. You just have to accept the consequences of your actions." Desiree said.

"I'm going to tear their band apart." I said.

"No you won't." Desiree said.

"Yes I will. I can feel it. Luke will hate me. He'll hate Calum. I've ruined their entire career. All Calum has ever wanted was this band and I'm going to take it away from him. He won't be happy anymore. He'll be furious with me." I was rambling I knew I was so when Desiree started to hush me, I feel silent, hiccuping back a sob.

"Calum won't hate you. Okay? You just have to talk to him. Ask him what he wants from you, please." Desiree said.

"I will but..."

"But what Smol one?" Desiree said after I paused.

"Desiree I wish you were here." I cried.

"I wish I was there too Kira."

* * *

"So I talked to Desiree today." Calum smirked, still scrolling on his phone. It was after the show, Calum was sitting in Luke and my room for once but only because Luke wasn't here, he was with Michael and Ash playing video games. I had asked Calum to come over and I guess he could sense that it wasn't because I wanted to make out or have sex or anything because he was sitting in an armchair as far away from me in the living room as he could get.

"Oh yeah? She say some rude ass shit that she wants you to pass along?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"No.. Not exactly." Calum didn't ask for clarification and I felt like I was bursting at the seams so the confession just came tumbling out of my mouth. "I told her about us." Calum turned to look at me startled and nearly dropped his phone. "She told me to ask you what your intentions are."

"My... What my..." Calum sputtered, probably trying to find the right words to say. "Why'd you tell her..." I shrugged.

"It was eating me up inside. I had to tell somebody." I said.

"Wouldn't Luke have been a better option?" Calum said. I sighed.

"Are you going to answer Desiree's question? She said if you don't that I should call her so she can yell at you." Calum cleared his throat and sat up before coming to join him on the couch. As soon as he was close he leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead before sitting next to me, grabbing my hand off my lap and squeezing it lightly.

"God I hoped I would never have to tell you this." He said, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"What?" I asked. Calum sighed heavily and looked at me sternly, as if he was about to scold me.

"You remember that welcome home party years back? After the boys and I wrapped up the tour for our _Sounds Good, Feels Good_ album?" I nodded my head slowly. "You and Luke left early and I just knew that you two were going to go have sex somewhere and it just..." He stopped talking and clenched his jaw before continuing. "Well you left, I drunk myself silly and Desiree and I started talking and suddenly, I'm confessing to her about loads of shit I've kept trapped inside of me since high school."

"Like what?" I asked, confused about what this had to do with me or us.

"Kira, what I'm trying to say is, I've liked you since high school." Calum said looking me dead in the eyes and making me blush so hard I swear I started to see red.

"What?" I breathed out. Calum groaned.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He muttered, trying to push me away a little so he could stand up but I put one hand on his shoulder and touched the side of his face with the other, watching his cheeks turn pink as he looked at me again.

"Calum, tell me please. Desiree clearly thinks it's important and... I think it is too. Why didn't you say something sooner? Calum, we've been out of high school for nearly five years now."

"Kira, the only person you have ever wanted in the past five years has been Luke. How could I tell you how I felt? I knew you would reject me and I couldn't bear the fucking thought of it." He said.

"Calum..."

"That's why it kills me that you're not mine right now."

"I am though." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"No you're not." He said and he sounded so sad it felt like a punch in the gut. "You're his and I get why Desiree would want you to ask what my intentions are. She probably thought I somehow implanted the idea in your mind that we should be together."

"You didn't. I came to the conclusion that I wanted you." Calum squeezed my hand again and began to stand, letting my hand fall back down into my lap.

"But you don't really want me Kira. If you did, you would have broken up with Luke a long time ago." I was going to reply but my heart was aching and my mouth felt like it was glued shut. Calum winced at the expression on my face and before I could stop him, he walked out the door to my room and left me alone.


	22. Calum: Me

Despite how hurt I felt last week when Kira was unable to tell me that she liked me more than she feared hurting Luke, I couldn't bring myself to shut her out. She is my everything. Call me whipped but there was no way I can say no to her.

_Kira the Queen_   
_Can I come over?_

**Calum** 😜  
 **Of course darling**

_Kira the Queen_   
_Yay! let's watch a movie._

I had laughed a little at the innocence of her text and when she appeared in her pajamas with the little white sheep on them, I laughed some more. "Shut the fuck up Calum Hood." She said with a roll of her eyes, pushing past me to come into my room.

"Can't help it. You just look so damn cuddly." Kira flipped me off behind her back and immediately walked into the bedroom. Even though this wasn't the same hotel we had sex in, I still had a mini flashback of her lying on my bed, naked looking up at me with the kind of desire I thought I would only dream of. "Are we... Okay by the way? I know you were really upset after Colorado." Kira froze in the middle of the room, her back to me.

"I wasn't upset when it happened." She said, though she still hadn't turned around to look at me properly.

"Of course not, I have a good dick." Kira started to laugh and when she turned around, she was smiling at me like she always does, happier than I've seen her in a few days.

"Yeah, you do and... We're good Calum. I'm sorry I freaked out a little. I just... couldn't process any of it." She said. 

"So you've processed it all now?" I said. Kira chuckled and nodded, sitting down as I flopped onto my back next to her. "So what are your results?" I said with a grin. Kira smirked at me.

"I already told you. The results said, _You have a big dick_." Kira said, winking at me. I ground my teeth, feeling my dick twitch in my pants. Jesus why am I always semi-hard around her now. God just everything about her turns me on. Even those fucking sheep pajamas. I swallowed hard and pushed myself higher up onto the bed so I was leaning against the headboard. She was still messing with the remote control and I tried not to let the words come out of my mouth but five minutes later, they did.

"We're not actually going to watch a movie are we?" I said, arching an eyebrow at her. She's still sitting on the edge of my bed, flipping through channels. She glances over her shoulder at me and nods.

"Yeah, what did you think was going to happen?" Kira said.

"Darling you don't want to know what I was thinking." I said. Kira smiled and turned off the TV. Oh fuck yeah. It was definitely on.

"What were you thinking?" She said.

"Why don't you come sit on daddy's lap and find out." I said. Kira blushed red, swallowing hard.

"You want me to top?" She said.

"Yeah, why not? You said you do it with Luke. Come ride my dick like you do his and I'll show you how to do it better." Kira bit her lip, unsure.

"I should tell Luke about us before we have sex again." She said softly.

"Tell him right now." She shook her head. "Then tell him later tonight." Again she shook her head and while I knew she was right, she should talk to Luke, all I wanted was to see her on top of me, cumming around my dick. God I'm a bastard. "Then if you can't make up your mind about when to tell him, just come here and fuck me." Kira laughed.

"Like that will solve my problem?" She said, already inching closer to me.

"It won't but I'll make you cum as many times as you want until you feel better about all this." I said. Kira grinned and threw one leg over me, straddling my hips.

"Is that a promise?" She said, rocking her hips against me. I grunted and gripped her hips tightly, making her move slightly faster against me.

"It's a guarantee darling." I said. Kira smirked and began to pull pajama shirt up over her head. Her bra this time was white, lacy and barely holding back her chest. "Holy shit." I found myself murmuring as Kira laughed, dark hair spilling down her shoulders. She looked like a goddamn angel. I was about to fuck a goddamn angel. Not wasting any time, Kira began to unbutton my jeans but I pushed her hands away lightly. I wanted to watch her strip for me and when I told her so, she blushed red.

"Okay." She said with a smile, sliding back onto the floor so she could remove her pajama pants as I slowly took my jeans and shorts off, sitting up so I could watch her. Kira smirked as I watched her run her hands from her chest down to her hips where she slowly began to shimmy out of her pants, dropping them to the floor. Her matching white, lace underwear clued me into the fact that she knew she wanted to have sex with me tonight. Girls only wear a matching underwear set when they know someone else is going to see it. She reached around behind her and slowly unclasped her bra, dropping it down in front of her. God, why was I thinking about fucking her tits and shooting cum up into her face when I could bury my dick into her pussy. I wanted to mark my fucking territory. I wanted to be the only one to make her moan. I wanted to be the only one allowed to see her naked like this. Kira snapped me out of my stupor by throwing her underwear at me. "You okay Calum?" She said coyly.

"I'm keeping these." I said, already shoving them into my bag nearby and pulling out a condom.

"Calum no!" Kira whined. I laughed.

"Shh darling, just come ride my dick. I want to see your cum dripping down your thighs." Kira licked her lips and grinned before practically jumping on top of me. But when she straddled my hips again, she looked nervous. "Come on Princess, you know what you're doing." I said as her cold fingers wrapped around my length as she finished putting on the condom. Kira looked unsure though.

"I think Luke is kind of sensitive though. It doesn't take much for me to make him cum." She said. I groaned a little, as she teased the tip of my dick against herself. God she was so sexy right now.

"Or your pussy is just _that_ good darling." I said. Kira smiled and sank down onto me and I groaned in pleasure, watching her swivel her hips a little, head thrown back in complete ecstasy. "Fuck, yeah it is just that good." Kira laughed as she started to move faster on top of me. "God you're so beautiful." I said, moving my hands up her legs to her hips so I could show her how to move. "Lean down darling." Kira leaned in and I kissed her lightly, thrusting up into her as she rocked her hips.

"Oh shit." She moaned against my lips.

"You have to bounce darling. That other shit just won't fly." I said, kissing her again.

"Like this?" She asked. I felt her lift her hips up and lower back down and I grunted, grinding my teeth a little.

"Yeah darling, like that. Fuck." I hissed out. She sat back up and continued to ride my dick, rubbing her clit as she did and I moaned, watching her fuck herself on top of me. Every now and then I thrusted up into her as she sank back down and she would slowly moan out my name.

"Fuck, Calum." She whined out, her hands on my biceps, nails digging into my skin as I kept my grip on her hips. "Fuck, right there. Yes, right there." She groaned.

"Are you gonna cum for me darling?" I said because I was not going to hold out much longer and I refused to stop fucking her until she had cum herself. I wasn't going to be like fucking Luke.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out. Her eyes opening. She looked me right in the eyes and said, "Calum I'm gonna cum." I groaned and started to cum inside of her, unable to help myself. God I used to think the best thing she could call me in bed was daddy but I was wrong. I think I liked hearing her moan out my name more. "Shit, shit, shit." Kira whispered as I continued to thrust up inside of her, milking out my own orgasm as I waited for her to climax.

"Come on darling, cum for me." I said.

"Oh fuck, Calum." She moaned and then I felt her cum around me, her nails pressing down harder into my skin, probably leaving marks. She continued to grind down on top of me, the sight keeping my dick hard. Even though I had just cum my dick ached to do it again. I was loosing my fucking mind feeling her clench around me.

"I want to cum again Calum." Kira whined, into my ear. God she was so beautiful. I was never going to get enough of her.

"Okay darling." I breathed out. "Give me a minute and I'll fuck your brains out okay?" Kira groaned slightly and breathing heavily pulled up and rolled off of me. I hissed a little, grinding my teeth as the cold air from the AC blowing in the room hit my cock. God her pussy is so warm. I want my dick inside of her forever. I stripped the condom off, feeling how sticky it was on both sides and loving it. Without warning, Kira sat up and put her hands around me. Her hands were just as cold as the AC but I loved it. Just as I was thinking about how I wanted her to lean down to taste me, Kira said,

"I fake a lot of my orgasms with Luke." And since she stroking my dick in a way that was going to make me cum, I thought it was fucking hilarious and I started to laugh because I was so surprised and because I feel like I should have known. All those long, drawn out, exaggerated moans I always heard, that's not what Kira actually sounded like when I was fucking her. She let go of me and frowned and I wished I hadn't laughed as hard as I had.

"Stop it. It's not funny. I'm horrible." Kira said.

"So I was right then. Luke really _isn't_ fucking you properly." I said. Kira sighed, putting her head in her hands before running one hand through her hair and looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you were right. I just... I never knew what to do. He always finishes kind of quick and so I pretend that I do too." Kira said.

"God darling, you need to break up with him so I can fuck you _whenever_ and _however_ you want." I saw her blush red. She turned away from me and I knew I shouldn't have brought up her breaking up with him. But I knew exactly how to distract her. "Come on darling, you know I'm more fun than him." I said, kissing her shoulder.

"Can we not talk about this right after we had sex? I thought you said you were going to make me cum until I could forget about him." I smiled and leaned over the side of my bed, hand rummaging through my bag for another condom. The last time we had fucked in my hotel room, we had run through five condoms before she fell asleep in my arms. And I was so blissfully happy that I barely cared when she ran off in the middle of the night to go back to her and Luke's hotel room to sleep.

"I did say that. On your back darling." I said, leaning in and kissing her. Kira smiled. "For the next round, I'm going to fuck you on that dresser. It's the perfect height." I said, winking at her and gesturing over to the piece of furniture. Kira laughed.

"Luke and I have never done that before." God I wish she would stop bringing him up. But now that she had... I had to get a question off my mind that had been burning a hole in it for a while.

"You're not still fucking him are you?" I said, ripping open the condom package with my teeth. Kira's smile fell and she looked away.

"What would you have me do Calum? Huh? Just say no to him every time he asks? He'll get suspicious." That's enough to make a guys dick go limp but for some reason the dumb blood in my body kept coursing through my cock so that it stood erect against my stomach.

"What I want you to do is choose me Kira. **Me**." She looked back up at me and sat up slowly, taking the condom out of my hands and half glancing at my rock hard dick.

"I do choose you Calum." She said as she began to put the condom on me and even though she said she's chosen me before, the only thought coursing through my head was that she was just choosing to have sex with me. That's all she wanted from me, someone good to fuck and nothing more.


	23. Luke: Moving Different

She was on top of me but it was almost like... Like she wasn't on top of me, like her mind was elsewhere. Maybe we should switch positions. Maybe she wasn't actually in the mood right now. "Do you want to switch babe?" I said, grunting slightly. While she sort of seemed out of it, my dick couldn't tell the fucking difference. It was still getting off on her warm, wet pussy. Whoever said that having sex with a condom on ruined the experience, clearly wasn't using their senses properly.

"What?" Kira said, pushing her hair back over her shoulders as she continued to move up and down tantalizingly slow.

"You don't seem into it. Is something wrong?" I said. Kira smirked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kira said. I pressed down on her hips, my nails digging into her skin.

"Definitely not babe." I said.

"Then shut up." Kira said with a smirk, leaning down and kissing me. And then... She started **moving different** and I loved it. How could I not? God, I definitely would not last long if she kept doing that.

"Oh fuck Kira. I'm going to cum." I said. Kira whined a little under her breath as she began to bounce up and down. I could feel my balls slapping her ass and the sound itself would probably make me cum any second. "Are you close baby?" I asked as she started to move faster, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"No." She said, eyes screwed shut like she was concentrating.

"Fuck." I groaned, my nails digging into her hips. I was not going to last any longer. "I'm gonna cum baby." I warned her. "I'm gonna fucking cum just keep going okay." Kira said nothing and I moaned loudly watching her boobs bounce up and down on her chest, listening to the slap of skin echo in the room. I started to cum hard inside of her moaning her name the entire time. Kira's movements didn't stop for even a moment and when I looked at her again her eyes were still closed and she was biting down on her bottom lip. My dick was still hard inside of her and instead of just letting her try to hit her orgasm on her own, I decided to help her. I gripped her hipbones tightly and thrusted up into her as she sank down and Kira yelped, her eyes flying open. "Holy shit, do that again." She whispered. I smiled and thrusted up again as she came down, loving how she moaned when I did. "Keep going baby. Oh my god." She whined.

"You like that baby. You like being fucked like this?" I said.

"Fuck." She groaned, drawing out the word. "C-" She said but I was unable to catch the whole world.

"You gonna cum for me baby girl?" I said watching as one of her hands moved down to rub at her clit. God I might just cum again watching her.

"C-" She groaned. "Cum... I'm gonna cum." She had shut her eyes again and was swiveling her hips a little. When she gasped, I knew I had found her G-spot. "Oh fuck. Right there."

"Come on baby girl, cum for me." I said, thrusting up into her one last time. I felt her shudder slightly before her pussy clenched around me and then I felt Kira cum around my dick, moaning the whole time as she pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh my god." Kira moaned, sliding off of me slowly and back down onto the bed on her back as she breathed heavily. "Holy shit." I laughed a little.

"We've never really done that before." I said, smiling at her but Kira was only half smiling. It was the smile that doesn't reach the eyes.

"No, we haven't." She said simply.

"We should do it more. That was hot." Kira said nothing, just swallowed hard and ran one hand through her hair. I rolled over onto my side and put my arm around her, trying to pull her into my chest but she pulled back.

"No uhh.. I have to go the bathroom. Be right back." She said softly. I nodded and let go of her as she slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Sighing, I rolled back onto my back and closed my eyes. It had been a long day again. Our bus driver had driven from Colorado, to Utah and now into Arizona because we had three shows almost back to back and no time to stop anywhere. Plane tickets would have been easier but someone had messed up with scheduling and plane tickets were never bought.

So the boys, Kira and I had been stuck on the tour bus for nearly 78 hours, only stopping and getting off when we had reached our destination for the tour. I knew it drove Kira insane being cooped up with four boys, five counting our bus driver, and the second we had reached Utah, she became almost frantic about something. I knew she had talked to Desiree while we were there and that seemingly helped a bit but she was still so distant with me and I couldn't get her to open up. She just keeps telling me not to worry, that she's talked to Calum and she's fine but I don't want her to go to Calum when she has problems. I want her to come to me. As I was thinking all this, I somehow managed to fall asleep, only waking up when someone started to shift around on the bed. I woke up groggily, glancing over to Kira who was tossing and turning, still awake.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Kira turned around to look at me. Her hair was wet against the pillow, like she had taken a shower and I sat up and blinked furiously, so my eyes would adjust to the darkness. "Did you shower?" Kira nodded.

"I felt... Weird and you were asleep." She shrugged. She was wearing different pajamas again, no longer the ones with sheep on them. I had asked what she did with them, she had only worn them twice after all and she just shrugged and said Calum made fun of her for wearing them but I couldn't remember Calum coming to our room to see her.

"Well.. What's wrong? You keep tossing and turning." I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was around 2AM. It couldn't have been more than 12 when I had fallen asleep. I must have been really tired from the concert and from the sex obviously, to not feel her tossing and turning around any sooner than this.

"I'm just thinking is all. I can't shut off my brain. I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Come here." I said softly, opening up my arms. She hesitated, again. She was always hesitating to touch me now-a-days. I didn't know why though. Slowly though, she turned around and snuggled into me, her back hitting my chest. "I love you babe. Just go to sleep now, you're okay." She took a deep breath but didn't relax. In fact, I think she just tensed up some more.

"Okay babe." Kira said with another sigh. "Okay." I fell back asleep almost instantly but I don't know if Kira did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she def almost said Calum's name as she was fucking Luke and yes, she was def imagining Calum while she was on top of him. I feel almost bad for Luke writing this but.... none of its real lol. But I do feel really bad writing about cheating. I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING. HONESTLY YALL JUST BREAK UP WITH YA BOO IF YOU AINT FEELING THEM ANYMORE, DONT TEAR THEM TO SHREDS BY HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE.
> 
> thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


	24. Kira: You

Las Vegas, Nevada!

It was wonderfully hot, almost reminding me of Australia and there was so many slot machines and people and things to see. The boys were most excited about drinking but I mainly just wanted to look around at all the hotels and casinos. Every other one seemed to be themed off of a European city or country. I had even heard about Neptune's Fountain (not to be confused with Poseidon's Fountain) that was said to be inside Caesars Palace and how their was somehow a version of the Venice Canals as well. How they fit all that water in there I don't know but I definitely wanted to see it, especially since I wouldn't be with the boys on the European leg of their tour.

But all Luke wanted to do was go to the bars.

"Oh come on babe. We have one day and one night in vegas that is just to ourselves. I want to party it up for once! You can go see all that stuff tomorrow when the boys and I are practicing." Luke said.

"B-but Luke..." I found myself stuttering. I didn't want to gamble or drink or go dancing at some club. I wanted to sightsee. I wanted to buy presents. I wanted to see as much of Las Vegas as I could, not hole myself up in dive bars and pulsating clubs.

"It'll be fun Kira! I swear. We can drink, dance, fuck in one of the bathroom stalls." He said with a cheeky grin but I was taken back. When we had sex in Arizona, I told myself that that was the last time I ever wanted him to touch me like that. I wanted it to be the last time because... The whole time I was on top of him, I was picturing Calum. I knew it was the only way that I would be able to climax. But then Luke started moving different, almost in the way that Calum did and for the first time in a long time, Luke actually made me orgasm and I felt so guilty and horrible and dirty after that, that I just had to take a shower and pretend it never happened. Calum was right. I shouldn't let Luke touch me anymore like that. It isn't fair to Luke and it certainly isn't fair to Calum.

But ever since we did try something different, Luke has been suggesting we try other things. Things that I had only done with Calum so far and I wanted it to remain that way. But how many times could I tell my boyfriend no before he got suspicious? "Luke you know I hate clubs." I found myself whining. Luke sighed.

"I know baby girl but I don't want you wandering around Las Vegas without one of us." Luke said.

"I'll ask Calum to come with me." I said defiantly. Calum would definitely come with me. Luke's happy go-lucky demeanor fell a little.

"But babe..." Luke said.

"Look, Calum and I will go sightsee for a bit and then we'll meet up at one of the clubs you want to go to. Okay? Then we can do all that stuff you talked about." I said before realizing I had also agreed to fuck him in a bathroom stall. Luke smiled.

"Okay babe, ask him but if he says he wants to go gambling and drinking, _please_ just come with us. I don't want you cooped up in this hotel room." Luke said, gesturing around. This hotel room was one of the fanciest we'd ever been to and it was on the strip which was also pretty cool but the hotel itself wasn't as interesting. The Excalibur hotel not too far away was more interesting than this one. I half scowled at Luke as he turned away and headed towards the small kitchenette in the other room so I could call Calum across the hall. He picked up after only one ring.

"Hey darling is the view from your room just as beautiful as mine?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." I said smiling widely. Every time he calls me darling now, I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you need something?" He said.

"Umm yeah... You and the boys are going out gambling right now right?" I said.

"Yeah! It should be cool. I'm not excited to blow all my money, but I could win a game or two. I'm not that bad at poker. You're coming with us right?" Calum said. Fuck... He sounded so excited.

"Oh... No I don't really want to gamble or drink or do any of the things Luke is suggesting really. I just wanted to.." I stopped. I almost didn't want to keep going.

"Walk around the strip? See the shops in the hotels and casinos?" Calum said, reading my mind.

"Yeah but if you don't want to do any of that. It's a little boring I guess. I'll just go with you guys and deal with it or whatever and..." I said, resigning myself to just following the boys around.

"Hey, whoa. Slow down darling." Calum said, his voice warm and soft. "I won't go with the boys. Let's just hangout along the strip." He said.

"No Calum I..." I sighed. "I don't want to take you away from any of the stuff they want to do. It's fine. I'll just play a slot machine or two with you guys. It's not a big deal." I said.

"Okay well what are you going to do in the club then? You hate dancing." Calum pointed out

"I'll find a seat somewhere and just... Stay there." I said.

"Darling, you shouldn't have to do something if you don't want to do it." Calum said. I huffed. "I'll take you around the strip, okay? We can see that Wax Museum if you want. I'm sure we can still buy tickets. We could buy food, I'll get you a present if you want." I was smiling wider with each sentence he said. "What about Neptune's Fountain. Do you want to see that?" Now I kind of felt like crying. Why couldn't Luke be like this with me? Why didn't he care about what I wanted to do? "Kira? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe I'm just... Happy that you want to come with me. That you basically read my mind about all the things I want to do." I said.

"You... Called me babe." Calum said. My face turned red immediately. Had I? It just slipped out. Would Calum feel weird about that? I mean... I call Luke babe all the time. Maybe he wants me to call him something else.

"Oh... Sorry." I said softly. Calum was quiet.

"How about you call me 'my love' if you want to use a cheesy nickname." Calum said. I snorted.

"No, no. That's what my parents use." I said.

"Honey?" I laughed again, shaking my head. "Sexy? Hot lips? Hunk?" I was laughing so hard I was nearly doubled over at the waist. "Or you could just call me... Daddy in public."

"I am going to go with none of those.. Let me come up with something on my own okay?" I said. Calum laughed.

"Okay darling. Do you want to head out now? I'll come get you." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said. We said goodbye and I hung up the phone just as Luke walked out of the bathroom and into the living room area.

"Hey, are you coming with us?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh uhhh... Calum said he would actually come with me so I guess... We'll just meet up later." Luke's smile fell immediately. "Hey, it'll be fine. Calum and I will walk around, eat lunch, and we'll see you all soon." I watched him chew on the inside of his cheek.

"O-okay babe if that's what you want." I smiled and bounded over to my shoes so I could put them on and finish up my makeup in the wall mirror near the bed. Not a moment or so later, Calum was knocking on the door. I sprayed some perfume and ran through it before grabbing up my purse.

"You're wearing that?" Luke called out. I glanced down at my romper. It was a bit revealing and I also wasn't wearing a bra in the traditional sense but I thought it was cute and besides that, it was hot outside.

"Yeah, like it?" I said, spinning for Luke. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Have fun with Calum, text me okay?" He said. I nodded and ran for the door. When I opened it Calum smiled widely.

"You look stunning." He said in a soft voice. I quickly shut the door behind me and slipped one arm around his neck before kissing him heatedly. Calum wrapped his arms around me and laughed as I pulled back. "What was that for?" He said.

"For being a better man than my boyfriend." I said, kissing him again before taking one of his hands off my ass and lacing our fingers together. "Come on, let's go." I said excitedly.

Calum and I spent the entire day together sightseeing, just like I wanted. We stopped for food at a burger joint called Shake Shack and got to see all the cool architecture and shops that I had wanted to see. We even took the obligatory Eiffel Tower picture, Calum laughing the whole time saying, "You won't be with us in Paris, come on. Let me take the photo." his iPhone in hand, sunglasses on his face, skin looking gorgeous in the sun.

"I'd rather take a picture with the real Eiffel Tower." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'll take you to Paris next summer okay? But let's just take a picture in front of this one first, please?" Calum begged, his bottom lip jutting out as he mock pouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled, gesturing up at the small tower. Calum grinned and snapped the photo. "Awesome, now lets get a selfie of us." He said, coming towards me. I laughed but followed his lead. As he held up the camera to take a picture, a young couple stopped near us and asked if we would like them to take a photo of us.

"Oh no, we're okay." I said but Calum was already handing over his phone and thanking them. I hit Calum's chest lightly to which he probably rolled his eyes before putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, my arm around his back and as the women smiled and handed back Calum's phone she said,

"You two are a cute couple." I have heard people call Calum and I this several times over the years and the two of us were always quick to correct people but this time... Neither of us said a word.

"Let me see the photo." I said instead as Calum thanked them again.

"You didn't correct them." Calum said as I scrolled through his photos.

"Shut up." I said, zooming in on the photo of us. We did look like a couple. I felt a pang of guilt though as I thought this.

"Everybody probably thinks we're dating." Calum said, his arm going back around me as I tried to focus on his phone and not his close proximity. God he smelled good. I really wish we were back in his hotel room right now. "Everybody probably thinks we're fucking." He whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Or I won't have sex with you tonight." I said in a low voice. Calum snickered.

"When would we find the time anyways? We're supposed to be with Luke tonight and our other friends." He said. I smirked and stood up a little taller so I could whisper in his ear.

"How about we fuck in the bathroom of the club? Right under Luke's nose." I said. When I pulled back, Calum was bitting on his bottom lip hard.

"Darling, I swear to god if you give me a boner right now...." He threatened. I laughed and grabbed his hand again.

"Come on, we still have more to see before we meet up with everyone else tonight." I said, dragging Calum along behind me.

And nearly six hours later, not even ten minutes after we arrived at the club, I slipped away from Luke, explaining I had to go to the bathroom and a minute or so later, Calum caught up with me and dragged me into the mens room where thankfully, nobody was at the moment. For once, I was happy that the mens rooms always seems unoccupied while the girls restrooms are completely packed. Calum pulled me into the biggest stall, meant for those with disabilities and pushed me up against the tiled wall, making me squeal. "If someone walks in darling you have to be quiet." He said as I hiked up the skirt of my dress and he began to undo his pants.

"No." I said with a laugh, taking the condom out of his hands. "I want them to hear how good you're fucking me." I said with a smirk. Calum's eyes went wide a little.

"You're gorgeous." He said before kissing me roughly, his hands running up my bare legs and towards my hips. He paused a little and looked down at me before smiling, catching my eye. "No underwear?" I grinned. We had gone back to the hotel and changed before heading to the club and I had purposefully not put any underwear on for him.

"I thought it would be easier." I said. Calum lifted me up swiftly and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I laughed, my back hitting the titled wall a little harder.

"You're amazing." He murmured as I unwrapped the condom and began to put it on him. I had barely even finished when he pushed up into me. I groaned loudly, my nails digging into his back through his shirt. "Only one person can make you feel this good." He murmured, his lips against my neck.

"Yes." I said. " **You**." I didn't care that Luke was probably wondering where I was. I didn't care that he was probably worried. The only thing I cared about right now was the aching need in the pit of my stomach. A need only Calum could sate.


	25. Calum: Your Alibi

"What's **your alibi** this time?" I said as Kira pushed past me into my hotel room. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and she just shrugged as I closed the door.

"Don't have one. Luke is knocked out cold. He won't notice I'm gone. He never does." Kira said with a sigh. Bastard. How could you not notice that your girlfriend was missing? I always feel a little empty if Kira isn't around me. She is my everything. Gorgeous, funny, kind-hearted. I've always thought she was way too good for Luke. I just... Hate that I was right. I hate that it took her 5 years to realize how boring Luke is and I especially hate that she's still his girlfriend.

"Alright well.." I yawned and Kira laughed at me. "Leave me alone." I complained. "The concert was long and we were out all last night partying so I'm dead tired right now." I said,

"Well if you're tired I guess I'll just..." Kira said, making her way back to the door. I grabbed her arm though and spun her into my arms, locking them tightly around her back so she couldn't leave.

"I'm never too tired for you darling." I said. Kira smiled and leaned in, kissing me sweetly.

"Glad to hear it." She said softly. I kissed her forehead and she touched my cheek lightly as I let go of her. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked, walking towards the bed. I grinned. I had actually been fantasizing about fucking her on this bed yesterday, until she suggested I pin her up against the wall of a public bathroom, because the sheets were really nice and the mattress was soft. It was the perfect bed to have sex on.

"What do you think?" I asked. Kira grinned as she sat on my bed, crossing her legs. I smiled and sat down next to her, running one hand through her gorgeous hair. "Just kiss me idiot. Stop admiring me." I shrugged.

"It's your fault you're so beautiful." Kira laughed and leaned in, kissing me gently. Whenever the two of us have had sex it's always a little rough and a little pornographic honestly. Kira is a fucking talker when we have sex, which I certainly never heard before whenever she and Luke would get it on back at the apartment. I attribute this to the fact that she's actually getting fucked properly now. She's always begging me to do one thing or another, and swears loudly when I hit her G-spot just right or recently, she's actually started talking dirty to me. Saying shit like, _"Make me cum so hard I forget my name Calum"_. I don't even have to ask her to say shit to me anymore, she does it all on her own and I'm fucking in love with it. "Let me eat you out." I said, running my hand up her shirt and towards the clasp for her bra. Kira pulled back and looked at me a little alarmed. Why did she look so scared and confused right now? She was literally the one suggesting that we fuck in a public place yesterday.

"Really?" She said. I pulled back, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Kira, please tell me you've sat on Luke's face before." I said. Kira blushed red and sat back a little.

"Um no I haven't." I sat back up and tucked a lock of hair behind her hair.

"Well let me be the fucking first then. Your boyfriend is fucking useless. Have you sucked his dick before?" I said. Kira nodded.

"Yeah, I've done that." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy and she blushed.

"And you didn't immediately demand that he suck your clit after. Kira what the fuck?" I said with a laugh.

"What! I didn't really want to. When we first started having sex he offered every now and then but I was too nervous and... Concerned about things. Eventually he stopped offering. But if that's what you want..." Kira said, slowly removing her shirt. I stilled her hands.

"No darling. I'll only eat you out if you want me to. I don't want to do something you've never done before if you're not up for it." I said. Kira laughed.

"We've already done several things I've never done with Luke before." She said. I smirked. If there was one thing I always believed, it's that I was better at fucking girls than the rest of the boys. The fact that I could dick down Kira better than Luke could was confirmation of this. "Besides I... I want to try." I smiled. "Just... How does it work? I don't want to... suffocate you." I laughed and she hit my chest. "It's not funny! That's a legitimate concern of mine."

"Okay, okay darling. I get it but... Even if you did suffocate me. Death by pussy isn't so bad." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Just shut up and eat me out." She said, slipping off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I watched her take of her bra, her pajama pants and her black lace panties. She stood at the edge of the bed hesitantly.

"Now what?" I laughed and moved down so I was lying on my back.

"Just climb up here." Kira ran one hand through her hair nervously and went back to straddling my lap, hovering above me. I laughed, grabbed hold of the back of her legs and pulled her closer to me. She was biting her lip nervously and I smiled. "Darling, I'll be fine. I swear. Just lower down. You won't be worrying about suffocating me in a minute or so." She smiled lightly and slowly, slid her knees out. Since I'm an impatient kind of guy, I wrapped my arms around the back of her legs and pulled her down fully, pressing my tongue against her and giving her one good lick.

"Oh god." She moaned above me and sank down further against my lips. I smiled as I kept going, feeling her thread her fingers through my hair. "Calum, oh my god." She said, tugging hard as I sucked on her clit. "Ah! Fuck." Kira rocked her pussy against my mouth and I kept up with her movements perfectly. She cursed the entire time, occasionally moaning my name in a way that made my dick hard. "Calum.." She moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Her fingers tightened in my hair and I swear she was going to pull some of it out but honestly... I wouldn't care. She tasted so fucking good. "Calum!" She shouted, releasing her grip on my hair as she started to cum around my lips. All too quickly, she pulled herself off of me and flopped down onto her back.

"I'm gonna tie you down next time we do that." I said, licking my lips. "You squirm too much and if you're on you're back, you can't stop me from eating you out as much as I like." Kira laughed and blushed red before shoving my arm a little.

"Shut up! I didn't want to crush your head between my thighs or something." She said.

"Darling, it would be an honor to die by eating you out." I said. Kira covered her face with her hands, completely embarrassed.

"Stop it!" She complained. I laughed and nudged her.

"Hey, I know one way you can repay me for making me finish early darling." I said, my heart beating a mile a minute in my chest.

"How?" Kira asked, still breathing hard.

"My dick is just begging for that pretty little mouth of yours." Kira's cheeks flushed red. "Only if you want to of course. You could just watch me jack off. That would be hot." I said with a wink. Her cheeks became redder if that's even possible and she shook her head.

"No uhh.. I want to. Just... If I'm doing it wrong, tell me." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Darling, I'm more worried that I'm going to make you choke on my dick." She rolled her eyes as we stood up together on the side of the bed.

"Don't be rude. Luke isn't even small." She said, pulling at the fabric of my pajama pants, the two of us pulling the fabric off of my legs together.

"You're the one who said I'm bigger than him darling unless you're lying." I said. She snorted.

"I'm not lying. You're definitely _way_ bigger." She said. I grinned as she licked her lips and took in the sight of me.

"On your knees darling." Kira smirked and got down on her knees. God, I always knew she was the perfect height to suck my dick. Luke is taller than me. How have they been doing this the past couple of years?

"Are you going to pull my hair?" Kira asked, glancing up at me as she slowly wrapped one hand around my cock. I grunted a little. My arms were currently behind my back, my muscles straining to keep them there.

"I don't want to force your head and make you choke so maybe not Princess." Kira shrugged and slowly pumped her hand up and down. I ground my teeth. Watching Kira suck my dick is literally one of my biggest fantasies.

"Too bad, I really want you to pull my hair daddy." She murmured before leaning in, kitten licking the head of my dick like it was fucking popsicle or something.

" _Fuck_. You asked for it darling." I said, unable to stop myself from removing my hands behind me so I can thread them through her hair. Kira just grinned as she took more of me inside her mouth and sucked. "Fuck, Kira." I hissed, trying not to thrust into her mouth as she moved at a slow steady pace. I tired. I tried really fucking hard to not force her to take more of me in, but I think I failed a little. I just couldn't bear it. The way she was looking at me with her mouth around me was too fucking much. I'm honestly surprised I didn't bust a nut any sooner than I did. I've honestly never gotten this easily aroused by anyone who sucks my dick. It usually takes a while but Kira... Kira is something else. Maybe it's because I've imagined her doing this for so long that actually seeing her doing it just sent me over the edge, I don't know. Either way, she had me cumming in mere minutes.

"Darling if you don't want me to cum down your throat you better stop." I warned. By the look in Kira's eye's I knew she was smirking at me and that made it all the better. "Fuck you're so beautiful." I groaned out before I felt myself cum in her mouth. Kira did the unbelievable and actually swallowed, keeping her lips wrapped around my dick until she was sure I had stopped. I groaned as she sat back on her heels and licked her lips. "You... Are going to be the death of me." I said, trying to catch my breath as I sat back down on the bed, feeling spent. Kira smiled and stood up before leaning in. I thought she was going to kiss me but she leaned in towards my ear.

"I hope not. I really want to feel you cum inside of me daddy." Kira whispered in my ear.

"Oh you really are trying to kill me aren't you?" I said with a laugh.

"No. I need you. You're my best friend." Kira said with a smile. But I didn't just want to be her best friend anymore. I wanted to be something more.


	26. Kira: Access Code

**Calum** 😜  
 **I know you told me not to text you things like this but....**  
 **I can't stop thinking about you sitting on my face.**  
 **I want to make you cum again just by using my tongue.**

My face was bright fucking red and I quickly locked my phone as Luke began to walk towards me, still sweaty from practice. They had paused to take a break right now and I guess Calum thought now was a good time to text me such god awfully sexy things. He told me once how long, hard practices make him horny but I thought he was just kidding around. Clearly, he wasn't though. "What's got you so flustered?" Luke said, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead. Before, I used to think Luke was kind of hot like this. His hair in his face, scruffy beard, shirt mostly unbuttoned but all I could think about right now was the fact that Calum was pulling up the bottom half of his shirt to wipe sweat off of his face. God that boy's body.

"Nothing!" I squeaked out. "You just look..." I said, drawing out the word and slowly letting my eyes drift back to my boyfriend. "Hot." I said finally. Which was true. He was really warm and sweaty but he didn't look _I want to fuck you right now on the stage_ hot. That was Calum and he was smirking at me.

"Thanks babe." Luke said with a grin. I heard Calum snort. He was probably reading my mind. He probably knew I meant him and not Luke but neither of us could really say anything. My phone buzzed in my pocket. God, if it was Calum again, sending me something dirty, I was going to fucking kill him. What if Luke saw it? 

"Hey Lucas! Come here a sec, stop doting on your girlfriend." Michael called out. Luke kissed my forehead and walked over to his bandmates to see what they wanted as I quickly pulled out my phone to look at the message from Calum

 **Calum** 😜  
 **We both know that I'm the one making you wet right now.**

My phone buzzed again and another message popped up. 

**Calum** 😜  
 **I can't wait to see that pretty mouth of yours around my dick again.**

I glared over at Calum who was snickering and typing out another message on his phone. The three little dots appeared on my screen and I quickly typed back a reply.

_Kira the Queen_   
_S_ _top it!!!!! Luke could see!!!!_

**Calum** 😜  
 **H** **ey, at least he would find out then.**

I ground my teeth. That's not how I wanted Luke to find out and Calum knows it. I sent him a simple angry face emoji and locked my phone as Luke came back over. Calum keeps pushing me to tell Luke about us and while he's right... I just wanted to explain things to Luke the right way. I didn't want him finding out because he caught us sneaking around, that would make the situation worse. Luke put his arm around me as he came back and put his am around me again. 

"We have some time to kill before the show starts. Want to do something? Get frozen yogurt or whatever?" I smiled at Luke.

"You guys don't have to keep practicing?" I asked. Luke shrugged.

"They're letting us off the hook and I'm not about to ask why." I laughed. "So are you down?" I nodded. Maybe I should tell Luke right now, while we're getting food. He won't start yelling at me in a frozen yogurt place right? I don't even have to really tell him that I cheated do I? I could tell him that I'm not in love with him anymore maybe... Maybe mention that I kissed Calum once... Maybe twice. Just as I was forming this plan in my head, Luke called out to the other boys.

"Hey do you idiots want to get Yogurt with Kira and I?" Fuck. I should have known he might invite the other boys. I looked towards Calum and he was smirking a little. I half glared at him, trying to telepathically tell him that he shouldn't come and he got the message, I know he fucking did but he was blatantly ignoring it.

"Yeah, I'll come." Calum said. I flipped him off and Luke and Calum laughed. Luke nudged me a little.

"What was that for babe?" I just shook my head, half rolling my eyes as Michael and Ashton said that they would pass on the yogurt. Calum was probably only going to come so he could make sure Luke wouldn't kiss me that much. Even though I told him I try to avoid kissing Luke when I can, I don't think Calum believes me. And why should he? 

I'm a liar and he knows it. 

* * *

"Why did you come." I hissed to Calum as we stood next to each other in front of the yogurt machines. I had just kissed Luke's cheek and told him I would get the yogurt while he saved a table for us. I was going to let Luke get it, I had even started to sit down, taking out my phone as I did before I realized I could talk to Calum alone for a little bit if I went to get the yogurt. 

"Because I wanted yogurt." Calum said with a smirk as he read the signs for the machines.

"Liar." I muttered as a young girl and her mom walked around us. "You knew I didn't want you to come. I was going to try talking to Luke right now." Calum looked at me startled.

"Oh... I knew you didn't want me to come but I guess that part of the message where you were going to talk to Luke about us didn't come to me." Calum said. I sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to do it now." I said.

"Why? It might be easier if I'm here." Calum said. I shook my head.

"No, if you're here, you two will cause a scene. That's not what we want." I said. Calum shrugged. 

"Just tell your boyfriend to take a chill pill." Calum said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you're the one who is going to pick the fight, not him. You know how to rile each other up." I said, rolling my eyes. Calum shrugged as I began to pump strawberry yogurt from the machine into my bowl. Calum chuckled.

"You're not wrong." 

"Babe, what's your **access code**? I seem to have forgotten it." Luke called over. My mouth went dry. Shit. I left my pone on the table didn't I? And of course Luke would fucking notice I had changed my password. He's my boyfriend for christ's sake. He knows all my fucking passwords. I looked to Calum next to me who was trying not to laugh too hard as he went over to the chocolate yogurt machine. 

"Oh I changed it. Sorry Luke what's up?" He pouted, staring at the lock screen photo of the two of us.

"I want to play that game you have downloaded." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you to download it on your own phone dummy." I said, walking towards him and pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, bowl of yogurt half full.

"I don't have enough storage." Luke complained. I almost rolled my eyes again but refrained from doing so.

"Which is why I also said to delete photos of us." He frowned. Luke has a lot of old photos of us. Photos that I have developed, put into photo albums and given to him as a present and yet, 5 year old photos of us still clutter his phone.

"I like looking at them." I heard him say. I sighed and went back to the strawberry machine. Calum came back over to stand next to me. 

"You know what photo I like looking at." Calum whispered in my ear. I turned red.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"The photo you let me take of you in my hotel room right after I fucked you senselessly." I punched him in the ribs but clearly it wasn't hard enough because he kept going. "When we're on the tour bus, I like to jack off to that picture in the bathroom." I gasped and would've dropped my paper bowl, making yogurt splash all over the floor but I composed myself. I had anticipated him saying something dirty I jut didn't expect... That. 

"Shut up. You do not." I murmured, glancing over at Luke who looked to be scrolling through his phone looking at pictures. 

"Yes I do darling." He said. "I can show you sometime if you want. It'd be hot as fuck to jack off to a picture of you while you're watching." God my hands were fucking shaking now. _Great_. I half shoved Calum who laughed and followed me to the table with all the toppings. 


	27. Luke: You Flip It On Me

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I said. Kira groaned.

"Not really Luke. You know how I feel about clubs." Kira said. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"No I meant... I meant like on a date? To a restaurant or something." I said. Kira paused, thumbs hovering over her phone screen. She was probably in the middle of texting Calum or something. She seemed more irritated by the idea of a date then happy, which was a little confusing.

"Why?" She asked, looking over at me. Suddenly I felt weirdly uncomfortable.

"Why?" I asked. "Because you're my girlfriend and I want to take you somewhere nice." Kira looked back down at her phone. "I looked up some nice restaurants on my phone but... We could also just do take out or fast food if you're not up for dressing fancy. Kira snorted. "Is.. Is something wrong? You seem a little pissed."

"Well maybe I am then Luke." Kira said, half under her breath.

"About... What exactly?" I said.

"About you." Kira said.

"Me?" I asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you. Who else is in this fucking room?" Kira said. I was a little shocked by her tone. Kira cusses but never if we're in a fight. She's always been so gentle.

"O-okay." I stammered out. Kira scoffed. "Can you tell me what you're mad about?" Kira actually laughed a little, still typing out a text to Calum. "Baby, please. I don't know what I did. Can you tell me so we can talk about this." Kira stood up suddenly.

"If I have to fucking tell you why I'm pissed, then what's the fucking point? You won't really be sorry." She said. I frowned.

"Baby, I really can't think of anything I've done wrong." I said which was clearly the wrong answer because she immediately threw a pillow at me. "Kira!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"What is with the childish attitude? Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" I said.

" _You're_ what's wrong." Kira muttered under her breath. I huffed.

"What about me?" I said. Kira said nothing, eyes still fully focused on her phone. "Is this about me being distant while on tour?" I watched her jaw clench slightly so that must be what's got her so pissed. "Kira baby, that's why I suggested we go on a date. It's not just me that's been distant. You have been too."

"Me?" Kira demanded. "How is it me? You're the one always saying things like _'Not now Kira. I'm too tired'_ or _'We can come back and visit this state later Kira.'_ You never want to do things I want to do. You never want to hangout with me and you're always so focused on rehearsals or the show and when you're not focused on that, you're focused on booze and sex and nightclubs. I'm tired of this Luke! I'm fucking tired." She was red in the face with anger. I've only seen her like that a couple of times.

"Tired of what?" I said. "Of us?" Kira said nothing, just continued to glare at me. I huffed. "Baby, what do you want me to do? I'm on tour. I'm supposed to focus on rehearsals and when we're not busy I like to drink. Is that so bad? We hangout. I do things with you that you want to do." Kira laughed.

"Yeah right. Calum's been acting more like my boyfriend than you have." She said. That actually hurt. I've always been jealous of how close they are, always and she knows that.

"Well he isn't your boyfriend, I am." I said.

"You're being a dick Luke!" She snapped at me.

"Me? How! Why do **you flip it on me**? You're the one who started this fight." She scoffed, already grabbing one of her bags and shoving things into it.

"And I'm ending it. I'm going to go sleep in Calum's room." She grumbled.

"What? Babe, come on. Can't we just talk." I said. 

"I'm done talking. Fuck off Luke. I'm mad at you." She shoved past me, bag in hand. She even threw her key card for our room down on the bed for good measure before she headed for the door.

"Babe." I said, following her. "Kira please." I said, touching her shoulder.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll punch you in the face." I knew she was being serious so I let go of her and without another word, Kira walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. oops.


	28. Calum: Where You've Been Sleeping

"So, you gonna tell me what the fight was about or not?" I said Kira as she marched into my room. She half glared at me. "Okay well, how about I fuck your brains out so you can forget about it." Kira balled her hands into fists and frowned at me.

"We're not talking about this right now Calum. I'm pissed off at Luke. I don't want to have sex with you." But I knew she was just putting up an act. She just didn't want to have sex after she fought with her boyfriend.

"Alright darling. If that's what you want." I said, flopping down onto my bed, lying against the pillows as I grabbed the remote for the TV. I flipped it on as she continued to pout and sit on the other side of the room. Twenty minutes through a boring episode of Friends, Kira finally scoffed, stood and sat down on the bed in between the TV and I. I smirked. "Can you move darling, you're blocking the TV."

"Shut up and pay attention to me." She said.

"I'm all yours darling." I said, pointedly staring past her at the TV. I watched her crawl towards me and tried not to smile too wide.

"Pay. Attention. To. Me." She repeated, sitting down on my lap. My dick was already semi-hard. It doesn't take much for it to get excited.

"Need something?" I said. Kira rolled her eyes and started to grind down on me slowly. A moan nearly escaped my lips but I bit down on my tongue to prevent it from coming out.

"Do you?" She said, arching an eyebrow at me, still rocking her hips.

"Not in the slightest." I said with a grunt, grabbing her hips so I could control her movements. I was definitely hard now.

"Are you sure?" She said, leaning in. Kira kissed me lightly, pushing her tongue into my mouth. Pulling back, she picked up the pace of her movements, my dick fully visible in my sweatpants.

"Dear god Kira.." I hissed through my teeth. She laughed.

"I'll make you cum in your pants Calum. Pay attention to me."

"You always have my _full_ attention darling." I said, sitting up and kissing her. She smiled. "We going to have angry sex now?" She nodded, already pulling my shirt up and over my head. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her as he ran her hands down my chest.

"Hold on." She murmured, pulling away and getting off of me. I huffed and she chuckled as she turned the TV off. "Where do you keep your condoms again?" She asked, pulling her shirt off and moving to unhook her bra as I slid off my bed and pulled down my sweatpants.

"Come on darling, you're on the pill. You use condoms when fucking Luke and I. What's the problem? Just let me fuck you raw. Let that be another first I do for you." Kira glanced back at me nervously, chewing on her bottom lip as she played with the strings of her shorts.

"I don't want to get herpes Calum. I know how many girls you've slept with." I snorted.

"Darling, I got tested before this tour. I always do so I know if I have anything or not. Plus, you're right i do sleep around." She frowned and turned away from me, still rummaging through my bag. "Oh come on Kira, don't be jealous. I was always thinking of you while I was fucking those other girls."

"Oh great. That makes me feel better." She muttered as I touched her shoulders lightly, kissing the top of her head.

"All I'm saying is, the only person I've wanted to fuck for a very long time is you darling." Kira was biting her lip. I could tell she was thinking about it.

"I don't want to get pregnant either Calum." She pointed out.

"You won't. I promise." I said though I can't really promise such a thing.

"How can you promise that?" Kira asked, turning to face me, eyes full of worry.

"Okay, I can't really promise that." She sighed. "Kira I'm not going to twist your arm about it." I said, reaching behind her and pulling out a condom that she somehow didn't see buried amongst my clothes. "It's always your choice whether you want to do something or not." She smiled up at me sweetly and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back, threading my free hand through her hair. I felt her hand reach up and take the condom, the other grabbed my dick through my underwear. I guess she wanted to use the condom. She pushed me shorts down onto the floor and I heard her toss the condom back into my bag.

"Oh screw it." She murmured against my lips. "You're too fucking sweet sometimes." She pulled back with a smile. "Fuck me raw daddy." I didn't need to be told twice. I pushed her down onto the bed, and pulled her jeans off her legs, leaving her in just her bright pink underwear on my bed.

"God you know this is my favorite color on you princess." I said, toying with the waistband. Kira laughed.

"I know daddy." She said with a smirk. The way her hair looked against the whites sheets and the way she was staring at me made my heart pound wildly in my chest. God I couldn't wait to be inside of her. She's all I can think about now-a-days. I hate the nights where she's not with me. She said she's stopped fucking Luke but part of me doesn't believe her. I don't want her to be with him anymore but I don't want to force her hand. I don't want to loose her. "You just gonna stare at me daddy or are you gonna do something?" Kira asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at me properly. I smiled and leaned in, Kira met me halfway and as I kissed her, I slowly reached my hand up and dragged her underwear off her body. She squealed when I touched her. "Your hands are cold Calum." Kira said against my lips.

"Sorry darling." I murmured. "Spread your legs princess." Kira laid back down and I pulled her closer to the edge of the bed where I was standing. Between us, I pumped my cock in my hands and watched Kira's eyes go wide as I did. God I really want to masturbate in front of her one day but not right now. "What do you want daddy to do princess?" I said feeling a shiver run down my spine as I watched her lick her lips.

"I want you to fuck me raw daddy." Kira said. "I want to feel you cum inside of me." God she's so beautiful. I pushed into her without warning and Kira gasped loudly which slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. "Oh fuck daddy. I love when you do that." She said, her hands grasping at the sheets, balling them into fists.

"Tell daddy what you want princess." Kira bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes to look at me again. God she looked so sexy.

"I want you to leave bruises on my hips daddy. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight." My hands were already gripping her hips pretty tightly in anticipation. The muscles in my arms were straining against my skin.

"Beg for it then darling."

"Please daddy. Please fuck me. My pussy is so wet for you. I want you to make me cum daddy, please." If I clenched my jaw anymore I might just crack my fucking teeth. I couldn't hold back anymore. I was trying to savor the feeling of being inside of her for the first time but I couldn't fucking just stand there anymore. Just feeling her pussy clench around my dick would've been enough to make me fucking cum inside of her. Getting a better grip on her hips I started to thrust into her quickly, barely pulling back out as I did. Kira started to moan immediately, begging me to go faster. "You feel so good daddy. God I'm so wet." And she was. I had barely fucking touched her and her pussy was already dripping wet. I was not going to last that long unfortunately. "Oh fuck." Kira groaned.

"You like daddy's big dick Princess." Kira nodded and inhaled sharply as I found her G-Spot.

"Right there, right there, right there." Kira said, one hand coming down on top of mine on her hip. "Oh fuck it's right there daddy. You're gonna make me cum." God, she was so loud right now I was surprised Luke hadn't tried to bust down the door or something. Is he asleep? Can he not hear me fucking his girlfriend? The thought of him barging in on us made me a little hornier though. I've always loved an audience. "Calum, I'm gonna cum." Kira said, her nails digging into my arm.

"Me too darling." I grunted out, not even mad that she had said my name. I love hearing her say my name when I'm fucking her. "Say that daddy fucks you better than Luke, Princess." I said, as I pounded into her, the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

"Oh god.." She moaned out. Had she even heard me.

"Say it Princess or I won't let you cum." Kira gasped.

"Okay daddy, okay. Just let me cum _please_." I laughed.

"Those aren't the magic words." I said, slowing down slightly.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, sitting up and closing the space between us so she could kiss me. "Only you can fuck me like this daddy." She whispered in my ear. I grunted, my grip on her hips tightening. I was so fucking close right now.

"Keep going Princess." I managed to say as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I continued to thrust deep into her pussy.

"I'm all yours daddy." Fuck. The second best sentence in the world. "You're better at fucking me than Luke." The best sentence of all time.

"Oh fuck." I groaned screwing my eyes shut. I was going to cum inside of her. That's been my fucking fantasy for so long.

"Calum I love you." Oh my god. I was wrong. There's a sentence that tops my favorite one.

"Fuck." I hissed as I finally felt myself cum. Kira groaned, her nails raking down the skin of my back as she started to cum around my dick.

"Oh my god... Holy shit..." Kira moaned as I pushed in and out of her slowly. Everything was sticky and warm and oh so _fucking_ sweet. With a groan I finally pulled out and collapsed down next to Kira who was breathing hard and fast. I pushed a lock of her sweaty hair out of her face and smiled over at her.

"I love you too Kira." I murmured. Kira's eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"What?" She breathed out. Fuck. I shouldn't have said anything.

"You said you loved me. Did you not mean it?" I asked, fear seizing my heart. Kira swallowed hard and looked away.

"I... I don't know." She said. Fuck me. What the fuck. Why would I say I love you? She doesn't mean it. She probably just loves the way I fuck her. It probably just slipped out. I shouldn't have said it back but I've been waiting to hear her say that for way longer than I realized. Screw, _you fuck me better than Luke, daddy_. All I want to hear Kira say for the rest of our live's is _I love you Calum_.

Neither of us said anything for a bit. I don't know if either of us wanted to. Maybe Kira was afraid to speak first but I on the other hand was just trying to come up with something to say. We were lying next to each other, not touching and although I didn't like this fact, I decided to let her make the first move if she even wanted to touch me after what just happened and... Kira rolled onto her side and put her arm around my chest and one of her legs on top of mine slightly. I looked down at her but she was staring at the wall across the room. Slowly, I lowered my arms from behind my head and touched her arm lightly before putting my left arm around her back. "Let's just... Forget about what we said." Kira said, speaking slowly.

"Alright." I found myself saying without my consent. "Sounds good to me." Kira heaved a sigh of relief but the tension in my shoulders never left. Trying to lighten the mood I began to say,"Fuck.. If these walls could talk... They would tell Luke **where you've been sleeping**."

"He knows where I went." Kira said with a laugh.

"I know, which is why I'm surprised that he hasn't broken down the door to see if we're having sex or not. You were very loud darling." I felt her warm a little, which probably meant she was blushing.

"Yeah well... It's not my fault you have a good dick." I started to laugh and Kira joined me and even though I knew we should be talking about what was said, I decided to let it go for the time being.


	29. Kira: Can't Even

"I **can't even** right now. You're _the_ Kira Tran right?" I turned around, confused by the emphasis of _the_ before my name. In front of me was a a tall blonde girl with hair pulled back in a braid, a flower crown on top. It felt so stereotypically California I nearly laughed.

"Umm.. Yes, I am." I said slowly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl giggled and looked behind her where a group three other girls stood. One of them was wearing a 5 Seconds of Summer shirt. I swallowed hard. Oh no. _Fans_. Sometimes they can be aggressive.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Kayla and those are my friends. The girl with the 5SOS shirt on recognized you but was too scared to come up and say hello herself." I smiled a little as the girls waved. She had to be the oldest and even that wasn't that old. She was probably seventeen, sixteen at most. "Are you waiting for a drink?" She asked. "Do you have time to stop and talk for a bit?"

"Yeah of course. I'd be happy to talk to you all." I said. Kayla gave the other girls a thumbs up and they all squealed before rushing forward, all of them asking questions at once.

"Could you possibly get us backstage to meet the boys?"

"Or get us their autographs?"

"If I gave you my twitter name could you ask them to follow me?" Kayla tried her best to calm them down, get them to speak one at a time but one question cut through them all when the girl with the 5SOS shirt said,

"You and Luke have sex right? Can you give us any juicy details?" I blushed red as the rest of the girls giggled uncontrollably. Kayla looked just as embarrassed.

"Oh my god, ignore them. I'm sorry." Kayla said. I laughed a little, clearly very embarrassed.

"No it's okay. Umm.. I'm not really allowed to let people backstage but if you give me your seat numbers, I could have the boys sign posters or something and send them up to you all and yes, I can ask them to follow your twitters if you want." I said. The girls squealed but the one with the 5SOS shirt was still transfixed.

"What about that last question?" She said. I blanched. I didn't know what to say.

"I umm would like to keep mine and Luke's private affairs... Private if that's okay." I said.

"Meg, please shut the hell up." Kayla said, shoving the smaller girl lightly and as she did it suddenly struck me that these two girls were probably sisters. "Give her your twitter handles and I'll tell her our seat numbers okay?" Immediately, purses were being dug through and pens and scrapes of paper pulled out. After I had gotten their twitter handles, my name was called and I went to go grab my drink.

"Oh, seat numbers." I said as I began to walk back towards them. Kayla handed me another slip of paper.

"Here, I wrote them down. Even if all you can do is get them to follow us, we'll be really happy." Kayla said with a smile. I nodded, taking the piece of paper from her and slipping it into my front pocket.

"I'll do my best girls but I have to go now. The boys might get worried." I already knew Calum was probably texting me. My phone kept buzzing in my pocket. We exchanged goodbyes and the girl in the 5SOS shirt even gave me hug which made me smile. As they walked away, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. There was a message from Luke and three from Calum.

Lukey💙  
Hey babe. You gonna be back soon?

 **Calum** 😜  
 **Hey darling, if you're fast, come back to the tour bus and we'll get in a quickie.**  
 **Or should I just masturbate to that photo of you?** 😏  
 **Sorry darling, I'm just really horny right now. Ignore me.**

But how could I fucking ignore him? He was making me ache just reading his texts. So I sent a message to Calum of my own.

_Kira the Queen_   
_Picture your dick in my mouth daddy and send me a pic._

I hit send feeling pretty pleased with myself as I took a sip of my drink and left the coffee shop. A minute or so later though, a notification popped up on my phone for Snapchat. It was a video from Calum and I grinned feeling a weird sense of pride over the fact that he was jacking off to an image of me. I decided to watch the videos later when I was alone or maybe I would watch them with Calum later to get us both in the mood.

* * *

I was trying to finish my drink quickly as I walked through backstage, heading for the boys tour bus where Calum said he still was. I was trying to move fast because I really wanted him to fuck me right now. I wanted him to make me cum on the vanity but they were going to start a little rehearsal soon to test the mikes, instruments and lights. Before I managed to get all the way through backstage though, Luke stopped me and I almost groaned in annoyance. When I looked up at his face though he was smiling so brightly I felt a little frozen. "Hey babe." Luke said.

"Umm.. Hey. What's up?" He was holding his hands behind his back. Was he hiding something? Holding something? About to give me something?

"I umm.. I wanted to apologize for being inattentive. I umm.. I made reservations for tomorrow night at a restaurant and..." He slowly pulled his hands out from behind his back and produced a jar of flowers. They were so pretty I smiled involuntarily. I've always loved getting flowers. I took them from his hands. "I bought them at a store. Pretty right?" I nodded.

"Beautiful Luke. I'm.. I'm sorry too for getting mad and just walking out instead of talking." I said with a half sad smile. Luke shrugged.

"You were right anyways. It's okay. So, dinner tomorrow?" He said. I nodded.

"Sounds great Luke." He smiled wider and I leaned in to smell the flowers. "I'm gonna go put these somewhere." I said, glancing around.

"Put them in the tour bus. It'll make the place smell nice." I laughed but he was right. The whole bus smelled like boy but that shouldn't surprise me. I dumped my empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan and started to head to the backstage door that led to the trailer outside, completely forgetting why I had been going that way in the first place. When I was ten feet or so away from it, I heard the door open and close and looked up. Calum was exiting. He smiled at me and I smiled back but he faltered in step a little when he saw that I was holding flowers.

"Look at the flowers Luke gave me." I said with a smile, waving them in my hand a little. "Aren't they pretty?" Calum wasn't smiling though. In fact, he looked pissed. "What?" I said.

"Why is he buying you flowers?" He said, voice cold.

"We got in a fight last night, you know that." I said.

"Yeah but.." Calum huffed. "I don't want him buying you flowers. I want to buy you flowers Kira." He said. I blushed a little and felt a little less happy to be holding Luke's gift.

"You can." I said slowly, fingering the leaf of the sunflower. "When Luke and I aren't together anymore and..."

"When will that be?" Calum said.

"I... Uhh.." I stammered out.

"He doesn't make you happy. _I do_. I want you to stop pretending that you're still in love with him." Calum said.

"I can't." I said.

"Why? Because you still love him?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I love him Calum, of course I do but.." He scoffed and turned away from me. "But not like that, not the way you think."

"Oh really?" He said.

"I love him as much as I love Michael and Ashton. I was in love with Luke at one point Calum but that's faded over time. Okay?" I said.

"And what about me? Do you love me?" I had already said it once before, though I barely remember it. Had Calum really fucked me that good to make those words come out of my mouth? Did I mean them?

"What about you? Did you mean it when you said it?" I said."

"I asked you first Kira." He said, voice hard, face stony.

"What are you five?" I shouted at him.

"You're the one that's acting like a god damn child Kira! Grow the fuck up." Calum said and I knew he was right but I was still hurt. "You can't just..."

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Someone else was shouting. I nearly groaned. Why did Luke always have such bad timing. "Dude, back off my girlfriend." Luke said putting his hand on Calum's chest and lightly pushing him back. Calum shoved his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He threatened.

"Okay, okay but you two need to calm down. What the hell is wrong? What are you two shouting about?" Luke said, his hand squeezing my shoulder lightly. I wanted to push him away too but I couldn't bring myself to lift my hand to complete the motion.

"Nothing." Calum and I spit out at the same time. I watched Calum roll his eyes.

"It's not nothing, Kira please tell me what's wrong." Luke said.

"Calum's being an asshole." I said. "Nothing new."

"Oh yeah, it's _me_ Kira. Just blame me because that's so much _easier_ than facing what is happening. Just..." He threw his hands in the air and began to turn away. "Don't talk to me. I don't want to be around you anymore."

"Fuck you!" I snapped at him but Calum said nothing, just began to walk away. "Calum!" I shouted at him. I didn't want the fight to be over. I wanted Luke to leave, not Calum. "Calum!" I shouted again but then Luke was in front of me, blocking my view of my best friend, the boy I'm cheating with, the possible love of my life.

"Kira..."

"What Luke? What?" I demanded. "We were fine! You've seen us fight before." I snapped, finally getting the courage to half push him away from me.

"Calm down baby, I've never seen you this pissed off. That look on Calum's face... what were you two talking about?"

"It's obviously none of your goddamn business otherwise I would have told you!" I shouted, I heard Calum laugh sarcastically across the parking lot and I nearly screamed. He could still hear us. "Shut the fuck up Calum!" I shouted, unable to help myself. Even from this distance I could see how hard he was digging his nails into the skin of his palms. It must be taking everything in him to walk away right now.

"Babe, please." Luke tried again. "What's wrong?" I looked at him, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"It's nothing." I repeated, shoving the flowers he had just given me into his hands. Luke started to say something to me but without another word, I began to turn away form him, heading back inside the stadium so I could find a nice corner and mope.


	30. Luke: Conspicuous

"Are you and Kira friends again?" I asked Calum as he sat across from me at the table in our tour bus. Calum half glanced up at me from the book he was reading and said nothing. "I'm gonna take that as a no." I muttered a little under my breath. "Will you tell me what's up?" Calum huffed and put his book down, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead.

"It's nothing Luke." He said.

"It didn't look like nothing two days ago." I said. I had tried to get Kira's mind off the fight when we had dinner last night at that restaurant but I don't think I helped at all. She was spaced out all night and instead of having fun on our date... Both of us were a little miserable.

"It was nothing." Calum repeated through his teeth. I sighed and threw up my hands.

"Fine, it was nothing but you're both.." Calum picked his book up again, pushing his glasses back down onto his nose.

"Both what Luke?" He said with a sigh.

"You're both acting so... **Conspicuous**." Was it my imagination or did Calum stiffen a little? He looked up from his book nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't really know what I meant honestly. Their whole dynamic just seemed... Off. I glanced over to the door for the bathroom where Kira currently was taking a shower. She woke up this morning looking a little tired and worn down. She said she had been tossing and turning all night. She had looked at Calum, I guess to try to talk to him about something but he wouldn't even look at her which I thought was a bit of a dick move. So with a sigh, she gathered some clothes, kissed my cheek and told me she was going to shower and change. She'd been in there almost an hour but the water had long since shut off. She was probably doing her makeup if anything. The mirror in the bathroom is really big.

"Does she know?" I found myself saying, though I'm not sure why. Calum arched an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He said. I took a deep breath. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell someone about this.

"Does Kira know about what I've been... Hiding from her?" I said. Calum looked intrigued now.

"You're... hiding something?" He said. Okay so clearly he didn't know either otherwise he would come right out and say it. I nodded and Calum leaned out of his seat giving me a funny look. "What?" He demanded. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the small box out of my back pocket and slid it across the table toward him. Calum pulled away from the box like it was on fire. "What the fuck." He whispered. I guess a small box is enough to clue someone in on your intentions.

"You can open it." I said, biting on my bottom lip. "I feel like I should have asked for your opinion on it when I bought it but it only occurred to me just now." Calum's hand slowly moved towards the box. When he picked it up, he flipped open the lid, exposing the engagement ring I had bought for Kira. It was a thin band with one huge rock in the center and then several smaller diamond encrusted around it. Calum's Adam's apple bobbed on his throat.

"When did you get this?" Calum said.

"A couple months back... sort of." I said.

"Sort of?" Calum sputtered out. I don't know why he was so surprised. Kira always talked about how she wanted to get married out of college. I knew she wasn't out yet but she was very close to being finished. She only had two semesters left.

"Okay fine, I bought it almost a year ago." Calum's jaw dropped. I've never seen him so surprised before. "What? Was I jumping the gun?"

"I... Just... Wow Luke. I don't know what you want me to say." He paused. "If you bought it a year ago.. Why haven't you proposed before now" Calum said. I shrugged as he slid the box slowly back across the table.

"It never seemed like the right time you know? But now... It does. I want to propose to her in New York or maybe on one of those first couple of days we're in Europe. That would be cool right?" Calum looked a little pale as he nodded at me.

"Yeah, cool." He said just as the door to the bathroom opened. Kira emerged looking like a ray of sunshine. She was wearing a low cut shirt tucked into some dark shorts and I was obviously right about the fact that she was putting on her makeup because she was carrying at least two cosmetic bags in her hands as she emerged, smiling at me and shaking out her hair.

"Hey, don't tell her okay." I whispered to Calum. "Or anyone else." Calum slowly nodded as Kira put her stuff down and came to sit next to me at the table, kissing my cheek. "You look amazing babe." I said with a grin.

"Thanks Luke." She slid her eyes to Calum but he was pretending to be engrossed by his book. Kira pursed her lips, looking disappointed. "Well, what's for breakfast. I'm starving." I laughed.

"Well, you know where the overly sweet American cereal is." I said, gesturing to the cupboards.

"Yum." Kira said with a small laugh. I smiled as I watched her make a bowl of cereal for herself. I can't wait to marry her. I can't wait to make her mine forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's chapters are always short because he's boring to me lol


	31. Kira: I Know You're Lying

" **I know you're lying** Kira. Your nose always scrunches up when you do." Michael said, tapping the side of his nose. I covered the bottom half of my face with my hand and said,

"I'm not lying." I said. Michael laughed.

"You have a _bad_ poker face Tran." I frowned. "So I'll ask you again, are you gonna fold?" Michael said. I huffed, looking down at the horrendous hand I was holding. Ever since this trip started, Michael has been trying to teach me how to play poker but I'm horrible at it, completely terrible. Michael thought betting money might help me learn but I've lost over 50 dollars to him on this trip and while that doesn't sound like a lot, our standard bet has been $3 per game so I've lost quite a few times now.

"Fine, I fold. Fuck you Michael Clifford." Michael laughed as I threw my cards down and he put his down to reveal a Straight Flush. I groaned. "How do you do that!" I exclaimed. "I don't understand. I think you've cursed these cards so that you're the only one who can use them and win." I grumbled. Michael laughed.

"It's all about strategy and knowing what you're looking for." Michael said.

"And lying apparently." I said. Michael smiled.

"And yeah, lying. You need to get a better Poker face Kira or you're always going to loose." Michael said. I huffed as Luke said from across the room,

"Oh, leave my girlfriend alone. You shouldn't be cheating her out of her money Michael."

"I'm not cheating her!" Michael exclaimed. "She knows the rules, we both agreed to play like this and I don't cheat at poker. I'm just better than she is." I stuck my tongue out at Michael and he laughed.

* * *

I was currently wrapped up in Calum's arms while we were alone in the dressing room. He smelled really nice and I was very close to asking him to fuck me in the small bathroom connected to their dressing room. But if that happened... I had no idea how we would be able to get out of there without anyone seeing. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." I reiterated. That's what had started this whole makeup session. Calum and I had finally been given some alone time after days of being on a tour bus together.

"And I told you that you shouldn't be sorry darling." Calum said, pulling back. "I know how much you love flowers. I soured your whole gift." I shrugged and pulled back completely, letting go of him.

"Well you were right. You should be buying me flowers, not him." It's weird. We hadn't even talked about how our relationship would progress after I broke up with Luke but we always made small little remarks that would insinuate that we both expected to date one another once I was finally single. My only worry was that his feelings for me would change once I was no longer with Luke. Did Calum just like the rush that came with sneaking around someone's back? Or was he telling the truth when he said he's had a crush on me since high school?

"Are you going to break up with him this week?" Calum said, leaning against the back of the couch. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"This week? Why?" I said, though I knew I shouldn't be asking that. Of course I should break up with him this week. I should have broken up with him a long time ago. Calum licked his lips.

"We've been doing this for nearly two months Kira. You have to tell him." My eyes widened in surprise. Almost two months? Seriously?

"I will talk to him Calum but you know... You know I want to wait for the right moment." I said, but I almost felt like the right moment would never come. 

"Oh yeah? And when will another one of those come around?" Calum demanded. I sighed.

"Calum I don't want to fight with you again."

"Why not? You don't have a problem fucking me like we're together but you have a problem with us fighting like we're together?" I opened my mouth to reply or perhaps to yell at him but Luke, Michael and Ashton walked back into the room and I shut my mouth. The three of them were laughing and talking, not paying attention to us. Calum's jaw clenched and he came to stand next to me against the vanity table, both of our eyes on the other people in the room.

"What do you want me to say Calum? Do you want me to announce it right now? I'm not comfortable in this situation." I said, looking over at him. Calum half rolled his eyes.

"You know what I think Kira. I think you're bored in your relationship and wanted to fuck around for a little bit, but you never intended to leave Luke because you don't want to break his fucking heart." I was amazed none of the boys could hear our heated, whispered conversation but they were being pretty loud.

"I _don't_ want to be with him Calum." I said with a frown on my face as I looked up at him. Calum's eyes scanned my face and he scoffed.

"How do you sleep when you _lie_ to me?" Calum said quietly, his voice hard and unforgiving. I reached for his hand but he pulled back out of my reach.

"I'm not lying Calum, please. I'm not lying." I said, audible enough that the other boys could hear. Luke glanced at us over his shoulder and this weird sensation came over me like I was being crushed under an enormous weight.

"I know you're lying Kira." Calum said and I cringed. _No_. Was I doing that thing? Scrunching up my nose like Michael said I did? Calum started to walk away and part of me wanted to let him. The other part of me wanted to run up to him and kiss him, Luke be damned.

But the first part of me won. I watched Calum walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. Luke, Ashton and Michael all looked to me as I hugged my arms to myself. "You okay Kira?" Ashton asked. Instead of answering, I took a seat at the table, facing away from them and stared blankly at my reflection in the mirror.


	32. Calum: Just Admit It

An ultimatum.

I guess I was going to have to give her and ultimatum. I just hoped that when I did, she would choose me and not Luke. I don't know what I would do if she broke up with me. Not that we're really together but sometimes, mostly this past week, it has felt like we've been together. Kira and I never really used to fight and if we did, it was over dumb things but now we fight all the time. It's a little exhausting honestly but I love when we makeup. 

After our fight in San Francisco, the five us were stuck on the tour bus again, driving through Oregon. A few hours after Luke told me he wanted to propose to Kira, she cornered me on the bus, while the other boys were out getting food, and I fucked her raw on the leather couch in the back. As we were apologizing to one another, I told her I would go get a condom but she was already undoing my belt and pulling down my pants and begging me to fuck her. So I did just that. I made her cum pretty quickly by saying shit like, "The boys are gonna walk in and see me fucking you darling. They're gonna hear you screaming my name from down the block. Do you want them to catch me with my dick inside of you?" Watching her cum around my dick and the adrenaline rush of knowing the boys would be back soon is what made me cum hard inside of her, groaning the whole time. 

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I continued to push in and out of her, feeling how wet she was. Kira took a deep breath and sat up a little before whispering in my ear, "I want you to eat me out daddy." And I would have. Except we heard Michael laugh and knew they were close. Kira groaned as I pulled out of her, my dick still rock hard as she scrambled for her underwear that I had thrown behind me. I hurriedly tucked myself into my pants and started to redo my belt as Kira ran to the bathroom. When the boys walked back onto the bus, all they found was me sitting at the table reading and a locked bathroom door. Luke had glanced over at me but I couldn't tell if he was suspicious or not. 

"Did you two talk?" He asked. I glanced up at him.

"About what?" He shrugged.

"About whatever the hell you two keep fighting about." I shook my head.

"We didn't really talk." I said, pretending to focus back on the words on the page. When Kira emerged, she walked right over to Luke, kissed his cheek and thanked him for the food. God, I was so mad I nearly blurted it out right then and there that Kira and I were fucking. But I knew Kira would hate me so I kept my mouth fucking shut. 

But we were in Seattle, Washington now. The last stop on our tour before New York where Luke said he might just propose to the love of my life and I couldn't let him do that. There was no fucking way. So I had to give Kira an ultimatum and just pray that she would choose me. 

* * *

"Hey, let's take a walk." I said to Kira. She glanced up from her phone at me and I knew Luke was watching us but I didn't really care. Kira pursed her lips but nodded, standing. She was wearing nearly the same outfit she had been wearing the day we first kissed and I remember it because... It might just be the best day of my life.

"Yeah, sounds nice but... You go on in like thirty minutes." Kira said, checking the clock on the wall. I nodded.

"I know but we won't be gone that long. If we are," I turned to look at Luke. "Come get us okay. We'll just be walking around the Arena a little, mostly by the tour bus."

"Will do." Luke said, looking back down at his phone but he didn't seem too entirely happy with the notion that we would be walking around together. 

"Take a bodyguard with you." Ashton said as Kira grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and I pulled on my leather jacket. "It's dark and fans can be a bit... Crazed." 

"We'll be fine." I said. "I can protect her." Kira laughed a little.

"You mean, I'll protect you." Kira said. I rolled my eyes a little, smiling as we headed for the door. As Kira and I walked through the backstage area, she said, "Are we actually going to talk?"

"Yeah, I want to tell you something." 

"Okay." Kira said lightly. The two of us were quiet until we got to the back door and stepped outside. Kira shivered and zipped up her jacket before moving closer to me and grabbing my hand. She laced our fingers together and I smiled. For another minute or so, we said nothing, just started to walk around the nearly empty back parking lot through the parked cars, crates, and towards the tour bus. "Remember that night we saw the meteor shower." Kira said suddenly. I looked down at her and nodded. "I uhh.. I thought you would kiss me that night. I really wanted you too." 

"I wanted to kiss you too." I admitted. 

"Really?" She said with a small, shy smile.

"Of course, you looked so beautiful that night." I said. I think Kira blushed but I couldn't tell in the dark. 

"Well uhh... What did you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath and pulled my hand out of hers, turning to face her fully. 

"Kira I... I don't want to do this but I want you to choose between Luke and I." Kira cocked her head in slight confusion. 

"I... I do choose you Calum." She said, sounding a bit hesitant but was that because she truly was unsure or because she wasn't sure why I was telling her to choose.

"No you haven't. You're still with him. So it's either him or me. I need you to choose right now so we can go back inside and you can break up with him." Kira breathed in sharply.

"I'm not going to do that Calum." Kira said.

"Why not?" 

"You guys are about to put on a show! Do you want him to be a complete wreck the entire time?" I frowned.

"Honestly Kira, I don't give a shit what he feels. I-"

"Well you should care." Kira said, glaring at me.

"The only person I care about right now is you. Okay? And I need you to pick one of us right now or... Or we're done Kira because I can't... I can't keep fighting with you and I can't keep making up with you and I can't keep having you try to make me forget why I'm mad by fucking me." I said, the words tumbling out of me in a rush. By the way Kira was staring at me though I knew she had understood.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum Calum?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kira looked to the ground, her shoulders looked tense and she was wringing her hands. I couldn't tell if it was out of worry though or because she was cold.

"I choose you Calum, I swear but I can't just... I can't just walk back inside and break up with Luke." I clenched my jaw.

"Yes you can Kira." I said, reaching up to touch her face. Kira leaned into my hand and when she looked up at me I could see silent tears trailing down her face. God why was I such a dick? I made her cry but... No this had to be done. It has to be done now. The least I could do though was make her feel a little better right now. 

"I can't Calum." She said as I leaned in to kiss her, her face cupped in my hands.

"Leave him Kira. I love you and I know you love me too." I said though I wasn't really sure of anything anymore. Did she love me? 

"I can't. I can't." She sobbed, refusing to look me in the eye. I dropped my hands.

"Can't? Or won't Kira." I demanded. She just continued to cry and I knew I shouldn't tell her but if I didn't do it now, if I didn't make her realize how important it was that she break up with Luke, then I could loose her forever. "He's going to propose to you Kira." She stopped crying immediately but tears still silently moved down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking.

"What?" She whispered.

"He's going to propose. He told me. Either in New York or in Europe before you leave to go home. You have to break up with him _now_. What are you going to do when he asks? Say yes?" Kira said nothing, just looked at the ground. "Oh my god. You would say yes wouldn't you." My shoulders fell instantly and I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating. I've lost her. Not that I've ever really had her but if she's too afraid to even break up with him... there's no way in hell she would reject his marriage proposal.

"No!" Kira shouted and I wondered if she had replied instantly or if she had hesitated for longer than a second. In my mind it felt like twenty goddamn years. "No, I wouldn't. I just can't believe... We're so young and I'm not even done with college and..." Kira started to actually hyperventilate and I immediately moved to comfort her, unable to help my reaction.

"Oh god, darling." I said wrapping my arms around her tightly. Kira hugged me back, crying into my chest as she balled up the fabric of my shirt in her fists. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and stressing you out." I murmured, kissing her hair. "I didn't mean to I just... Kira we can't keep doing this. It's tearing you apart." It was also tearing me apart but I couldn't tell her that. She felt guilty enough already.

"I don't know what to do Calum. I don't know what to do." Kira whispered over and over.

"You just have to tell him. I can be there with you if you want." I insisted for the hundredth time.

"No. He'll just try to hurt you. I don't want that. I don't want him to hurt you Calum." Kira said, her grip on me tightening. I smiled.

"I can take him." I joked. Kira pulled back and punched me in the arm before wiping at her eyes a little.

"That's not the point. The point is I..." Her voice trailed off. Kira was staring beyond us at something. I turned my head to look. Luke stood just ten feet away staring at us. Fuck. How much had he heard?

"Are you.. Okay Kira?" Luke asked, noticing the tears on her face. Kira tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay Luke can you give me a few more minutes alone with Calum." Luke seemed confused by what was going on. Maybe he thought we had fought again which was kind of true but it also probably looked like we were apologizing to one another for the fight that we had not too long ago.

"Okay." Luke said slowly, glancing back and forth between the two of us. "But we go on in ten Calum." I nodded and thankfully, Luke didn't ask anymore questions. He just turned around and walked away. I looked down at Kira again and wiped at her tears gently as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"I can do this Calum." Kira whispered. "I can do this. I'll break it to him in New York. I know he's already a little suspicious and..."

"He's been suspicious of us since we were in high school." I said. Kira laughed a little.

"I know, I know." She said taking a deep breath. "I can do this. I swear. I'll **just admit it**. I'll admit it and everything will be okay. I promise. Please don't... Please don't leave me alone." I wrapped her up in another hug and Kira squeezed me tightly.

"I won't leave you." I said but in my head, I was swearing to myself that if Kira didn't break up with Luke in New York then we were finished. 


	33. Luke: Stutterin'

When I got out of the bathroom at Starbucks, there was a small huddle of girls surrounding Kira. I thought for a second that she might know them and then I remembered that we're in America and she wouldn't know a damn person in New York. As I drew closer I could hear her **stutterin'** a little and I smiled. These girls looked around our age. Maybe they were fans of ours. They might have recognized Kira. "Here he is." Kira said gesturing towards me. The girls turned around quickly. Two of them were wearing old 5SOS shirts and I smiled.

"Hey." The girls tried to keep their composure as they focused all of their attention on me instead of Kira which I didn't really mind. Kira gets really nervous and awkward in front of fans. She turned back to the counter to wait for our order as I started to take pictures with them. 

"Riley is going to be pissed she didn't come with us to Starbucks." I heard one of the girls say.

"Is Riley a friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's already waiting at the venue and didn't want to come get Starbucks with us." The other girls giggled. 

"Well call her up, FaceTime or something. I'd be happy to say hi." The girls squealed as one of them handed me an album to sign. 

"Calum and the rest of the guys aren't close are they?" Asked a short blonde girl with bright eyes. I shook my head no.

"Sorry, just Kira and I." I said. Kira turned at the sound of her name and smiled at me.

"You guys are a really cute couple." The blonde girl said with a smile. "And I know people might ask all the time but is Calum still... Single?" 

"Oh yeah, he is." I said. The blonde looked to one of her friends hopefully.

"Then could you umm... Could you give this to him." She asked, handing me a slip of notebook paper with Calum's name written on the front. I paused.

"Is your phone number in here? I don't really think it would be a good idea to give that to him." I said slowly just as Kira began to walk over, our drinks in hand. The blonde girl pouted just as the other girl got their friend Riley on the phone.

"What wouldn't be a good idea?" Kira asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I just... Wanted to give Calum something." The blonde girl said, blushing a little. Kira took the slip of paper out of her hand and pocketed it.

"I'll give it to him." She said. "He is my best friend." She said with a smile.

"Oh really!" The girl exclaimed. I was about to protest when a phone was shoved in my face and the girl, Riley, screamed. 

"Hey! Sorry you couldn't come." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic as Kira talked to the other girls. I tried to log a reminder in the back of my mind to tell Kira not to give Calum the girls number. She didn't look of age and I've never really liked it when girls would give us their numbers. The other boys didn't seem to mind so much though. When Kira and I left the Starbucks, my bodyguard driving us back to the stadium, I turned to look at Kira who was typing away at her phone with one hand and taking a sip out of her drink in the other hand. "Hey don't give Calum that girls number." I said. Kira didn't even look up at me.

"I know but you can't just make your fans sad you know? She probably expects that he won't call her anyways. I'll just pass on the message that she wanted to send him." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"You read her note?" Kira nodded.

"It was really sweet actually. She said he was a big inspiration for her, apparently he replied to a tweet of hers once and she's stuck by his advice. She just wants to thank him and asked if he could possibly call her sometime. She also wrote her twitter name though which I already sent to Calum and told him to follow her." Kira said, pulling the note out of her pocket and handing it over to me. "So he can at least DM her if anything." I smiled.

"You're so smart babe." She looked up at me.

"Thanks babe." She said, taking a sip of her drink and locking her phone before looking out the window. I wanted to ask her if she and Calum were okay. In Seattle they seemed to be civil with one another but I could still sense the tension between them. I didn't want to propose to Kira while she was stressed or fighting with her best friend but we only had three more shows left before she left to go back to Australia. That's why I already reserved us a table at a fancy restaurant here in New York. I felt the pocket of my jacket for the small box, my heart beating fast in my chest. I hope she says yes when I ask her to marry me. 

* * *

I couldn't find Kira and none of the boys had seen Calum. If they were fighting again, they were probably outside. I sighed. We were supposed to be eating right now, our manager had bought a ton of pizza for the crew and everyone else and it was some of the best damn pizza I've ever tasted. I tried to text Kira asking her where she was and I texted Calum to tell him that food was here but neither of them had responded. "If you're worried about them go find them." Michael said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not worried." I said.

"Yes you are." Ashton said, taking a bite out of his slice. "You've got your worrin' look on your face." I frowned at them. "I'm sure they're not fighting again about... Whatever. They seemed pretty chill the last couple of days." 

"I don't know guys it's just weird. They're acting really weird. I've never seen them fight like this before and Kira always wants to talk about what a dick Calum can be so why won't she tell me what's going on now?" I said.

"Girls are weird man." Is all Michael had to offer in the way of advice. I sighed.

"Look dude, just go find them. I'm sure everything is fine and you're getting all worked up for no reason." Ashton said. I pursed my lips. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was overreacting a little. 

"Alright, I'll go find them." I said with a sigh, setting my plate down. Michael immediately grabbed my uneaten slice of pizza. 

"Hurry back or all the pizza will disappear." Michael called out. I shook my head at them, smiling a little as I headed for the backstage door that would lead outside. When I stepped out, I scanned the area for Kira and Calum but didn't immediately see them. I walked down the steps a little and began to walk towards one of the trailers that carries a lot of the gear needed to take down and put up the stage. As I neared them, I could hear voices. One of them was definitely Kira's. 

I rounded the corner of the trailer and found them standing about twenty feet in front of me, completely unaware of my presence seeing as they were getting into another shouting match. Calum was gesturing a lot and Kira looked flustered. She even stamped her foot and I snickered a little. She was really adorable. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt them or not or just leave them alone. They looked like they were about done arguing anyways. Just as I was about to turn around and walk away, Kira let out and aggravated shout and turned away from Calum, throwing her hands in the air. "You're so..." the sentence died in her throat. Even from the distance I was at, I could see Calum clench his jaw. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand but Kira didn't turn around. He sighed, his features softening as he started to talk to her, maybe apologize about whatever. Kira half glanced back at him and then he tugged on her hand and she sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. I sighed. I don't know what I was so worried about. They looked fine. When they pulled back though, it was almost like I could feel a shift in the air. Calum leaned in and Kira began to meet him halfway. My feet moved without my consent but if what was about to happen was really going to happen... I didn't think I wanted to see it. Kira touched his cheek lightly, the way she used to always do for me before she... Calum closed the space between them and they kissed, his arms wrapping around her tightly as Kira locked her arms behind his neck. I felt sick. I felt betrayed. I felt like a _fucking_ idiot.

"Hey!" I shouted. Kira and Calum blew apart, shock evident on both of their faces. "What the fuck is going on?" 


	34. Kira: Who Do You Love?

"L-luke!" Came his name out of my mouth, sounding like a strangled cry at the back of my throat. He looked angry, angrier than I've ever seen him. There was no mistaking that look. He had seen our kiss. He had probably seen it all. Calum immediately inserted himself between Luke and I.

"Back off." Calum growled out. Luke paused but only for a moment and I think it was out of shock more than fear.

"What the fuck? You don't get to tell me what to do you fucking asshole!" He snapped at Calum, trying to look around him to see me. "Kira, what the fuck is going on."

"What did you see?" Calum countered. Luke scoffed.

"I saw you two kiss and I want to know what the fuck is happening right now!" He shouted. I pushed Calum to the side and he begrudgingly moved.

"Luke, just calm down okay." I said, trying to keep my voice even. "We can go to the tour bus and talk. I don't want some paparazzi or any sneaky fans to see..."

"See?" Luke demanded. "See what? You _kissing_ my bandmate? Your best friend? You're dating me not this fucking asshole."

"Shut the fuck up Luke." Calum snarled.

"Shut up both of you!" I shouted before either of them could say anything else. "Will you both just let me talk." Calum glanced at me, still clearly angry as he clenched his jaw tightly but at least he kept his mouth shut. I took a deep breath feeling nauseous and anxious. "I'm sorry you saw that Luke but please let's not get into a shouting match outside the stadium."

"No Kira, fuck that. I want to know right now what the fuck is going on." Luke said.

"There's nothing going on." I said. The words came out of my mouth so easily and the pained look on Calum's face when he turned to look at me nearly shattered me into a thousand pieces.

"Kira?" Calum said his expression a mixture of confusion, revulsion and fear.

"Fuck! Wait, I mean..." I said reaching for Calum. Luke started to laugh, loudly and sarcastically and I hesitated in taking Calum's hand. Oh god. What was happening to me. Why was every bone in my body begging me to run, run as far as I could and disappear.

"So what? I'm fucking hallucinating right now then Kira?" Luke said. My bottom lip trembled and even though I didn't want to, I began to cry. The tension in Calum's shoulders dropped and he immediately moved in to hug me. Despite how horribly I've been treating him this past week, hell, maybe even this past month, he was still always worried about me. "Don't you fucking touch her or I swear to god I'll kill you Calum." Anger flashed across Calum's face and he turned back around.

"Then will you just shut up! She's trying to tell you something and you're being a prick about it." Calum said.

"I think I have every goddamn right to be a prick right now." Luke snapped at him. "Tell me right now Kira, I want the truth."

"What truth!" I cried out. "What do you want me to say?" I said.

"I want you to tell me who you love." Luke said, venom in his voice, eyes an ice cold blue. "Come on Kira! **Who do you love?** Who do you _fucking_ love!" I put my face into my hands and cried. This was all wrong. This was all so wrong. This is not how I wanted this to happen. Not here. Not now. "Just tell me!" Luke was shouting as I continued to cry.

"Dude, back the fuck off! You're upsetting her!" Calum was saying, pulling me back away from Luke a little by my shoulder.

"Get the hell off her you bastard." Luke snapped back at him, shoving Calum back. "Who do you fucking love Kira. Tell me." Luke said, turning back to me.

"Calum! I'm in love with Calum." I cried out and now that it was finally out in the open I felt like I could breathe easier, like my chest was lighter than air. Tears were still streaming down my face, making silent tracks on my cheeks. Luke's blue eyes were wide. I don't think he expected me to say Calum's name. 

"Son of a bitch." Luke whispered. Before I could stop him, Luke turned and punched Calum square in the jaw. 

"Calum!" I screamed. The two boys were wrestling on the ground. Calum's lip was busted, blood running down his chin. Luke pinned him down and hit him again. "No!" I screamed. I grabbed his arm but Luke pulled back and instinctively shoved me to the ground. Yelping, I fell backwards onto my tailbone, my hands barely bracing my fall. I whimpered, feeling gravel cutting into my hand.

"You dick!" Calum shouted. There was another distinct sound of knuckles hitting bone and suddenly Calum was in front of me, on one knee so he could look me in the eye. "Are you okay darling?" He murmured, taking my hands in his. His touch warmed me and calmed me down at the same time and I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I murmured, touching his lip with my thumb lightly. He winced.

"Fuck you." Luke said suddenly. We both looked up at him. "Fuck both of you." He said, breathing heavily. He spit out blood and I wondered where Calum hit him. Luke's lip wasn't busted like Calum's was.

"Luke please.." I begged, wanting to stand up but knew it would hurt my hands to put them down on the ground. Calum took hold of my wrist and helped me stand. "I didn't want... I didn't think that it would get so... So out of hand."

"Fuck you." Luke said.

"Will you just listen to her for once in your fucking life?" Calum demanded, stepping forward. I grabbed the back of his shirt to prevent him from approaching Luke. I was glad it was black otherwise it would be stained with blood right now.

"I do listen to her! She's my fucking girlfriend. I know her _way_ better than _you_ do." Luke said. Calum scoffed. My grip on him tightened but he wasn't moving.

"She's _my_ best friend. Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean _shit_." Calum said.

"Ex-boyfriend." Luke clarified. He glared at me, standing half behind Calum. I almost wanted to shrink away at his stare but I was frozen in my spot.

"Yeah." Calum agreed. "Ex-boyfriend." I was going to say something, speak up but my tongue felt like a lump of lead in my throat and Calum was still pissed. "If you knew her so fucking well Luke, why do I know how to _fuck_ her better than you?" I gasped. Luke's jaw dropped.

"You two have..." He sputtered out. "For how..."

"Only two months, Luke please..." I started to say again.

"Only two months!" He shouted.

"Luke listen to me! I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. You can hate me for the rest of our lives but please can we talk about this? I'm so sorry!" I cried out. Luke was shaking his head though, backing away from the two of us.

"Why should I believe a fucking word you say? I love you Kira I can't believe you would..." I let out a choked sob, stepping past Calum towards Luke.

"Luke, please don't leave." I begged.

"I can't even look at you." Luke said and then he turned and ran.

"Luke!" I shouted, ready to chase after him but Calum grabbed my hand. "Let go of me you asshole! I can't believe you would fucking say that! How dare you!"

"He needed to know Kira." Calum said, his voice strangely calm.

"Not like that. Not like fucking that! Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed. Calum let go of my arm and I turned to look for Luke but he was long gone and I just started to cry into my hands, facing the direction I had last seen him.

"Come on Kira. Let me look at your hands." Calum murmured, touching my shoulder lightly.

"No! I hate you!" I shouted, shoving Calum away from me. "Why the fuck did you say that! He's never going to listen to me now. We'll never get him to forgive us. You just fucked _everything_ up! Your band! Our friendship with him!"

"I don't care about any of that Kira. I love you. I've always loved you. As long as I have you, I'll be happy." My bottom lip was trembling though. I messed it up. I messed everything up.

"I hate you!" I shouted. Calum took a step froward and I shoved him again, a new wave of tears flowing down my face. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed hitting his chest over and over but Calum just hugged me into him tightly and eventually I gave up and just cried in his arms wondering how I could be such a horrible person. "I'm sorry." I said as I clung to him.

"It's okay darling. It's out now. It's okay." Calum said but nothing felt okay. Things would never be the same again.


	35. Luke: This Shit

Maybe I could run away. Let my visa expire. Become a bum on the street. Everyone would forget about Luke fucking Hemmings. Nobody would even fucking care. My two best friends are fucking each other behind my back. **This shit** is fucking crazy.

_**Ash Ketchum** _   
_**Luke come back right now or I swear to god....** _

**Mike and Ike**   
**Dude, come on. We have a show.**   
**I know you're upset but...**   
**Just come back please.**

The Biggest Asshole EVER   
You can be pissed at me all you like dude but don't let the fans suffer because of something Kira and I did. 

_Kira_   
_Luke, please don't do this._   
_Please come back._

I couldn't bring myself to change her name in my contacts but I definitely could change Calum's. The two of them must have told Michael and Ashton about their fucking affair. How else would they know that I was upset? How else would they be able to explain why I ran away? Two months. Two fucking months according to Kira. How long did it take them to start... I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to imagine the two of them fucking in Calum's hotel rooms or on the tour bus. "Would you like another shot buddy?" I opened my eyes and looked up at the bartender, zoning back into the music and drunk singing of the men at the end of the bar. It was only around 7 but those guys looked blackout drunk already.

"I uhh... Yeah, thanks." I said. The guy took my empty glass and went to the other side of the bar to grab a fresh one. When I had ran away from the stadium, I had sprinted out into the streets of New York. Fortunately I had my phone and my wallet with me so as soon as I stopped to catch my breath, I looked up where I was, hailed an Uber and had them drop me off at the nearest bar. I was only around two or three miles away from the Stadium but that's like ten minutes away in New York traffic. If I was going to head back there, I might as well walk. 

Two months.

Fuck I can't get over how casually Kira had said that. _Only two months. It's only been two months._ That means they've been sneaking around behind my back for almost the entire leg of the American tour. "Here you go." The shot was placed in front of me and I wasted no time in drinking it down. I'd had three at this point but I probably wouldn't feel it anytime soon. I had eaten food, granted it was greasy pizza, but the alcohol had something to soak on. 

"I've always known I couldn't trust them." I found myself saying out loud.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The bartender said. He was cleaning a glass with a towel. Why do bartenders always seem to be doing that?

"My girlfriend and her best friend. I just found out they've been fucking behind my back." I said. The bartender pursed his lips.

"That's rough buddy." He said.

"You're telling me." I grumbled as he walked away to tend to another customer. That smug ass looking smirk Calum was wearing when he proclaimed that he and Kira had been fucking felt seared into the back of my mind. Was I boring? Did I bore her? Why didn't she say something? Why did she have to go fuck her best friend? What kind of person does that? I thought Kira was better than that. 

As I was about to call the bartender to give me another shot, a thought hit me. That's why Kira and Calum have been fighting. Calum probably told her I was gong to propose and Kira panicked and Calum probably gave her an ultimatum and... I can't believe she would choose him over me. That's literally always been my biggest nightmare, that Kira loves Calum more than she has ever loved me. 

Good to know I wasn't just a paranoid boyfriend. 

* * *

I had exactly thirty minutes until the concert and I still hadn't decided if I wanted to stay in this bar and get blackout drunk or head back to the stadium and confront everyone. Kira has probably been crying ever since I left. Or... At least I hope she has. I hope she cares enough about me to cry when I ran off. I didn't exactly stick around to see if she did though.

I spun my fifth shot glass around in my hand, still debating. The texts on my phone had only doubled in size. Most of them were from Michael and Ashton now though. I think Kira figured that if I was going to answer anyone, it would probably be one of them and not her. She's only partly right. I want to talk to her. I want to get her side of the story but I refuse to fucking talk to Calum. Just the thought of seeing him when I get back to the stadium makes me want to fucking kill him. I don't know why I'm so angry at him though. It's not like Kira didn't have a hand in this affair but... I had told Calum I was going to propose. He _knows_ how much I love her and he took her away from me. I know Kira and my relationship hasn't been the best these past couple of months but I thought we could get closer on this trip, get back to how things used to be when we first started dating but then... Neither of us really wanted to spend time around one another. 

Maybe I should have seen this coming.

I was distant. I let Calum take her out to do all the fun touristy things in every state. I only went with them out of spite when I go a little suspicious and I was always pushing her to come to clubs with us and do things I wanted to do... Maybe some of this is my fault as well. My phone buzzed with a new text.

_Kira_   
_I_ _know I let you down Luke and I'm sorry._ _But I know you and I know you won't let your fans down so please... Come back._

I ordered another shot from the bartender and asked for the bill. "You gonna go confront your girl?" He asked as I handed him my credit card.

"Something like that." I murmured. 

"Well... Good luck." He said as I signed the receipt and handed him a 20 dollar tip. He nodded his thanks as I headed out the door. Guess I should start walking. 

* * *

"We should have canceled the concert." Our manager was saying. "I knew it was a bad idea to let the Aces go on ahead and play. What are we going to do now? It's ten till and Luke still isn't here and.." A stage handle spotted me and shouted,

"He's here! Luke is back!" There was a flurry of motion a small mob following me as I walked towards my bandmates, my ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend. Kira's eyes were rimmed red and puffy and she had been chewing her nails by the look of it. She was staring at me with wide expectant eyes but I didn't stare at her for long and I didn't even bother looking at Calum.

"I'm here. Let's do this." I said. I guess I could just go on in these damn clothes. It didn't really matter if I was out of wardrobe. 

"Luke.." Calum said, stepping towards me.

"I swear to god if you fucking touch me or talk to me this entire concert I will _fucking_ _kill_ _you_." Kira burst into a fresh wave of tears and I cringed listening to her cry. Someone handed me my guitar and I ground my teeth as the lights for the stage dimmed and the crowd screamed. Ashton touched my shoulder lightly and spoke to everyone as he said,

"Let's just forget about what happened for two hours please. The three of you can talk when this is over." Ashton said. I shook away his hand and without them, I headed up to the stage.


	36. Kira: Tell Me, Tell Me

I had moved all of my stuff into Calum's room. It's where I had slept last night, tossing and turning in Calum's arms as he tried to calm me down and fall asleep. When I did pass out though, I slept fitfully, dreaming about how pissed Luke was and about what a monster I was for hurting him like that. When the morning came, Calum tried to get me to go over and talk to Luke but I refused. "I just... I want just a little bit more time where we pretend that none of this is happening, that we're together and I've already talked to Luke and everything is fine." I begged. "Can't... Can't we please order breakfast from room service and then I'll text him?" Calum sighed heavily but smiled at me and nodded. 

"Okay darling." So the two of us ate waffles and eggs and bacon, laughing and joking around like we didn't have another care in the world but when the food was gone and the tray placed outside for someone to pick up, Calum pushed me again to try to talk to Luke. 

He hadn't even looked at me properly since he ran away yesterday night and I wasn't sure how to properly word a text message to him anymore. I had long since changed Luke's contact name in my phone, reverting it back to _Luke_ and taking out the blue heart. I even changed Calum's contact back to _Calum the King ❤️_ adding the red heart symbol and removing the winky face which had been his doing. When we started sneaking around, he had changed his contact name in my phone to one with a winky face which I thought was mean and suggestive but Luke apparently never thought much about the change.

"It's time darling." Calum said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles as I bit my bottom lip nervously. "You need to go talk to him." I looked over at Calum who wasn't wearing a shirt, only his pajama pants. He likes to sleep like that a lot and I used to always make fun of him when I would spend the night at his and Luke's apartment. But right now it kind of just made me want to fuck him. 

"I'll talk to him if you talk to him." I said. Calum sighed and let go of my hand.

"You heard him last night. He said he would kill me if I even looked at him funny." Calum said, rolling his eyes a litte.

"You _need_ to talk to him too Calum. It can't just be me." I said. Calum sighed again.

"I'll think about it darling, okay? Now, call him or text him or... Something." I nodded my head, already scrolling to his contact name in my phone. My thumb hovered over the call button, my heart beating wildly in my chest. When I finally hit the button, I took a deep breath and prayed Luke would answer the phone. It rang several times and my hands shook as it did.

"Hey." Came Luke's deadpan voice in my ear. I breathed out.

"Luke." I said softly. He didn't reply. "Can we _please_ talk Luke, please." I begged. We were quiet. I couldn't even hear him breathing on the other end. I almost thought he had hung up but finally Luke said,

"Fine." 

"Thank you. I'll... I'll be right there." I said.

"Don't. Bring. Him." I looked over to Calum who was getting changed.

"I won't. I'll see you in a minute." I said. Luke hung up and I sat on the edge of the bed for another couple of seconds before standing. I walked over to Calum as he pulled on his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. Calum glanced back at me and I kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I'll go with you." Calum said.

"No. He still doesn't want to see you." I said as I let go of him.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Calum said, voice firm.

"Well you're not coming into that room with me. You can wait out in the hall if you're so worried." Calum frowned. "Luke isn't going to hurt me. What's the problem Calum?"

"He did hurt you though, yesterday. He shoved you to the ground." Calum said. My palms stung a little as I remembered. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine Calum, seriously." Calum huffed and shook his head. "I'll be fine." 

* * *

" **Tell me.. Tell me** the truth. How long has this been going on?" Luke said.

"Two months Luke, I swear." He scoffed.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? I had suspicions for the first two years of our relationship that you were secretly running around with him. Why should I believe you right now?" Luke said.

"Because I don't lie. When have I ever lied to you Luke?" I said.

"Apparently you have for the past two months." Luke said. My shoulders dropped.

"Luke please... I... I wanted to break up with you. I wanted to tell you that I was in love with Calum but it never seemed like the right time and then... Then what kind of person would I be to move on from you to one of our best friends." I said.

"So you had trouble with telling me you didn't love me anymore but you had no problem fucking him." Luke said in a loud voice.

"Luke!" I snapped at him, standing. "I get it. You're pissed but can you please just let me speak without getting so snarky and mean. Do that when I'm finished. Let me get this out first okay." Luke huffed but gestured for me to speak. "I didn't want to create a rift in the band. I didn't think that my little crush on Calum meant anything. I was just projecting my feelings for him onto you. That's what I thought but then he told me to kiss him to see if..."

"So this is all Calum's fault?" Luke said.

"It takes two to cheat Luke. It was me too." I swallowed hard and Luke remained quiet. "So I kissed him and things got out of hand and we started sneaking around and then Calum found out you wanted to propose." I choked out. "He begged me to tell you and I couldn't, not after everything we had done. I couldn't face you. I couldn't face myself." Luke had gone quiet. He was finally listening to me for once. "I was hurting both of you. It was _killing_ me. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to have those happy moments with Calum and..."

"Continue having unhappy ones with me?" Luke said.

"Luke... No." I whispered. "I've only been unhappy recently. It wasn't always like that." I said, clenching my hands into fists. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I don't know why I couldn't just tell you." We were silent for a bit, neither of us sure what to say next. 

"I've always been second place next to him. Always." Luke had said it so lowly I almost thought I hadn't hear him right.

"What?" I demanded. Luke pursed his lips.

"I said I've always been second place to Calum. _Always_." Luke said.

"No you haven't." I said before he had even finished speaking.

"Yes I have Kira. You have _always_ said that Calum will _always_ have you heart. I _never_ felt good enough for you." Luke said. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I snapped at him. "He is the one person I can count _because_ he's my best friend, not because I was in love with him. Luke I've been in love with you for _years_ , way before you even looked my way so don't you dare tell me how I fucking felt about you." I said.

"All I'm saying Kira." Luke said slowly. "Is that I should have known better than to ask you out. Somehow I always knew you two would end up together." I laughed.

"Ha! I'll add you to the list of people who have been saying that to us our whole lives. Luke all I ever wanted in high school was to be with you and then when I finally had you..." I stopped.

"What? Keep going?"

"It was _amazing_ Luke. I loved you." I don't think Luke expected me to say that because he looked pretty surprised. "We've gone through so much together but I'm not... I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore." I said slowly. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't know what changed." I said.

"I do." Luke said. I looked up at him curiously.

"We got too comfortable. We got boring. We just assumed, maybe... That we would always be together and that nothing would change that." Luke said. 

"Maybe." I murmured. Luke sighed.

"We've just been going through the motions these past couple of months Kira, I know we have." Luke said. I bit my bottom lip. "What I want to know is why you were too scared to tell me you had fallen out of love with me." I exhaled loudly.

"What would you have me say Luke? _'Hey, I don't really like you anymore. I think I'm into Calum instead.'_ I didn't want to hurt you but by not saying anything.. I only made it worse. I don't know how my logic has been working these past two months."

"So it wasn't Calum's idea to..." Luke began to say.

"God no." I interrupted. "After we kissed that first time... Calum and I talked about it and he told me I should break up with you if I wasn't that into you anymore but I was worried you would loose focus on the tour or something... That I would completely devastate you to the point where you wouldn't be able to finish the tour." I paused. "I also... Didn't want to go home early if you didn't want to see me anymore." 

"Then why not... Wait until after the tour, after we broke up to move on to Calum." Luke asked.

"We talked about that too. We agreed to wait but... I couldn't stop thinking about him Luke. All I wanted to do was be near him constantly and hold his hand and do dumb shit like that and I hated myself for feeling that way when I was still with you." I shook my head. "Calum and I thought we could sneak around that it wouldn't be a problem if we just kissed every now and then but then we both just wanted more and more out of each other and..." I stopped. I shouldn't talk about this.

"Who initiated having sex?" My cheeks flamed red.

"Oh my god! Luke!" I shouted. There was a pink flush on his cheeks but other than that he showed no signs of embarrassment. 

"I want to know." He said simply. I huffed.

"Well I... I asked him if we could have sex. He was pretty adamant that we shouldn't but I got him... I got him to cave in." I said. Luke laughed.

"Yeah, I bet you did." He murmured. I blushed harder if that's even possible. 

"Hate me all you want Luke, I deserve it but I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you." I shook my head at myself. "I want to say it was a mistake but it's not." Luke pursed his lips and leaned forward in his chair.

"Yesterday, you said you love him. Is that... True?" I found myself nodding my head before the words were even out of his mouth.

"Yeah Luke. I... I'm in love with him." I said.

"Are you happy?" Luke said. I could tell that admitting my love for Calum hurt Luke but I couldn't lie to him anymore. 

"Yes, I'm happy." I said. Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

"God no Luke." I said, standing so I could sit next to him on the couch. "You are enough. You're a good man. Any girl would be lucky to have you but I think... I think our time is over." I said, taking his hand in mine. "We both need to experience other relationships, other people. It'll be good for you I think." Luke shrugged and squeezed my hand lightly. 

"I.. I can't say I forgive you but I am willing to move on from this." Luke said slowly before reaching into his jacket with his left hand and pulling out a small box. "I'm sure Calum told you I wanted to propose." I nodded, my throat suddenly feeling dry as he popped open the box. "I thought you might at least want to see the ring." He murmured. 

"It's... Beautiful Luke, truly." Luke shrugged and put the box away again, taking his hand out of mine.

"Do you... Do you want to know why I wanted to propose to you?" Luke said. "I love you of course but I think part of me also just wanted..." He paused. "Our relationship was safe. It was comforting. I've never been with anyone and I think part of me was too scared to try and be with anyone else." I pursed my lips. 

"You're going to find someone who is way better than me." I said. "They're going to be able to give you the kind of love you deserve." I said softly. Luke smiled lightly.

"Thanks... Kira."

"Are we okay then? We can be friends?" I said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, friends." He stood and I stood with him and instinctively, I moved in for a hug. Luke seemed startled by my show of affection but eventually, he hugged me back. 

"Can you... Talk to Calum? Please?" I said.

"No way in hell." 


	37. Calum: Make It Easy

" **Make it easy** on me." Luke said. "Tell me why I shouldn't walk over there and punch you in the face right now?" Luke asked.

"Because we're here to stop you." Ashton reminded him. I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. I was currently sitting on the opposite end of the room from Luke in a chair at a desk. Luke was on the couch and Michael and Ashton were both standing just to our right and left, ready to intervene if one of us decided to get ballsy. But I had promised Kira I wouldn't fight back if Luke tried to hit me. I was hoping to keep my word. I was hoping Luke wouldn't try to jump me or something. 

"I'm not hearing any apologizing mate. So start talking." Luke said, glaring at me. I glanced over at Ashton.

"Shouldn't someone throw a yellow flag?" I said. "I don't have to apologize because I'm not sorry. I love Kira, always have."

"So you fuck her behind my back!" Luke snapped, standing up. Michael moved closer, ready to stop him from getting any closer to me. "You're supposed to be my best friend! We share a fucking apartment together Calum! Did you fantasize about fucking her there too, behind my back?" Damn... He knows me well. I took a deep breath.

"Calm down Luke okay. It was... Insensitive of me to bring that up yesterday but you were pissing me off. You weren't letting Kira talk. You wouldn't let us explain anything. You just ran away." I said.

"And you're still not fucking explaining anything. What _happened_ Calum? I've heard Kira's side but I want yours. _What_ _happened_?" Luke said. My eyes fell down towards the table, loosing focus.

"I... I don't know what happened. One day we're on the tour bus and I'm thinking about how I am _never_ going to be with Kira in the way that I want to and then the next day... She's telling me she has feelings for me." Luke is glaring at me, still looking pissed off.

"How long have you been in love with her?" He demanded. I shrugged.

"Probably since we were kids Luke. I don't know. I just looked at her one day and realized I wanted to be with her but neither of us liked the idea of one another growing up and in Year 5 when we met you, you were the only fucking thing she could talk about and I _hated_ it." I said.

"You could've still asked her out, in high school." Luke pointed out. "She told me once that you were actually kind of hot." I leaned back in my seat, surprised.

"What? No she didn't." I said. Luke shrugged.

"She did. I always thought you two were a thing and just didn't want to admit it. That's why I was so surprised when she said yes when I asked her out." Luke said.

"When... How old were we?" I said. Luke sighed and sat down.

"It was before she went blonde. We were at some party and you were like dancing up against some girl and Kira was tipsy." Luke said.

"Why do you remember that night?" I said. Luke shrugged. 

"I don't know. I was a little jealous maybe. I liked Kira a little back then but I thought you were her type." Luke said. I scoffed.

"You didn't like Kira back then. You never told me that." I said.

"Because I knew if I did you would turn around and tell her and that's super fucking embarrassing." Luke said with a scowl. "You two were fucking thick as thieves so I didn't say shit. I only asked her out when she went blonde because..." He stopped. "Because I knew if I didn't, someone else would and I couldn't stand the idea of it." I huffed.

"Well at least you saved her from going out with Toby." I said.

"God." Luke groaned. "Fuck Toby." He said with a laugh. "I still think about that look on his face when you punched him for asking about Kira's tits." Luke said. I burst out laughing. 

"He was a fucking asshole! He was one of those fuckers that always teased her as a kid and now that she was showing a bit of skin he wanted to fuck her? _Fuck_ that dude." I said.

"Yeah, Fuck Toby." I could see Ashton and Michael smiling at us out of the corners of my eyes. I huffed. 

"Look Luke, we _are_ friends. I _still_ consider you one of my best friends but I understand if you don't. I'm sorry for the shit I said but... I'm not sorry for what happened between Kira and I." I said. Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Why did you have to fuck her though? Why couldn't you wait until we had broken up or something?" Luke said.

"I'm not going to fucking sugarcoat it for you, okay? But she begged me to fuck her." I said throwing my hands up in the air a little and slumping down into my seat. "I tried to say no but... I didn't try as hard as I should have... Probably." I said. Luke snorted.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you'll stick your dick in any pretty girl if they asked you too." Luke said.

"Hey fuck you man." I said but Luke was half smirking so I knew he was joking around at least a little bit. He dropped his gaze and clenched his jaw.

"I... I _really_ fucking hate you Calum. I didn't think that was possible. You're my best friend. You used to punch bullies in the face for me. We have a fucking apartment together." He shook his head and looked back up at me. "But I don't know how to look at you and not see that stupid ass smug smirk on your face when you told me that you and Kira were fucking." I sighed. 

"Yeah... Dick move honestly." I said. Luke snorted. "I'll move out when we get back to Australia." I said with a sigh.

"We could switch roommates." Michael said. Ashton frowned at him. "What? I know you hate how messy I am." Michael said with a laugh.

"No, no I'll move out." Luke said, interrupting Michael. "I don't think I want to be in that room anymore if Kira is going to..." I nodded my head slowly. Frankly, I sort of didn't want to live there anymore either. I wanted to get a new place. Just Kira and I. "We can discuss that later. It doesn't matter right now." Luke said. Everyone was quiet.

"So, where does that leave us? The band?" I said.

"Look, I'm not saying we can't be friends anymore this... This band is important to me and so is our friendship. We're just going to have to.. Work on it or something." Luke said. 

"Work on it." I repeated. Luke pursed his lips.

"Well... Good thing we have three whole months where we're going to be stuck together." Michael said. Luke sighed. 

"Well, good then." I said.

"Yeah, now shake my hand before I change my fucking mind." Luke said, standing. I half smiled and stood at the same time Luke did. Reaching over, Luke and I shook hands. "If you hurt Kira though I won't hesitate to kill you." 

"Thanks mate." I said with a smile. Luke smiled back and we let go of one another just as Michael rushed in and shouted,

"Group hug!" Before nearly tackling Luke and I to the floor. Ashton had to step in and prevent us from falling, the four of us laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're not all better now just because they talked. Luke is gonna hate calum for a really long time but eventually, he'll be able to piece himself back together again


	38. Kira: The Truth

The second I walked out of Luke's, I saw Calum pacing the hallway. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly in a hug. "Whoa, hey Kira. Are you okay?" He said, surprised that I attacked him as he began hugging me back just as tight, stroking my hair. I was okay, truly, but instead of answering him I just started to cry. "Shit what did that jackass do?" He asked, rubbing my back and pulling away slightly to look me in the eyes. I laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Nothing Calum I'm fine, really. I'm fine." I said.

"Then why are you crying?" Calum whispered, cupping my face in his hands, wiping at my tears.

"Because I'm happy. Calum you don't know how horrible I've felt these past weeks. With **the truth** finally out I feel... Free." 

"I know how you feel." Calum said softly. "I may have acted like I didn't care that we were hurting Luke but he is one of my best friends too. Or at least I hope he is." He murmured. I laughed nervously and pulled back away from him fully. 

"Go talk to him, please." I begged. "Go talk to him and then come back and tell me how it goes." 

"I don't know darling. He might not want to see my fucking face." He said. I reached up and caressed his cheek lightly.

"It'll be fine." I murmured. "Just please, go talk to him. You two can't _not_ talk. You live together." He huffed.

"Shit that's right. He might not want to live with me anymore." Calum said. I smiled.

"Go talk to him, please." Calum sighed and kissed my forehead.

"For you darling, sure, but if he punches me in the face again, I'm blaming you." I grinned as he let go of me.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it to make it feel better." Calum smirked and headed towards Ashton's room across the hallway, probably to get Ashton to be a witness in case Luke tried to murder him which I made Luke promise he wouldn't do. I keyed into Calum's room with the card in my back pocket and sighed heavily as I closed the door.

* * *

Rummaging through my suitcases, I started to look for my sexiest pieces of lingerie. Calum's favorite color on me was pink but the next best thing I had currently was red so, pursing my lips, I slipped out of my white romper, placing my jacket on his bed as I changed into the red, mesh bra and matching lace panties. I went back through my second suitcase, looking for my hairbrush when my hands touched something soft and I paused. Oh my god. I completely forgot I had it with me. It had been buried at the bottom of my bag this whole trip because we had yet to go to anywhere cold enough to wear it. I pulled it out now, my pink Fendi fur coat. 

* * *

"Kira?" Calum called out. I quickly turned off the TV and laid down on his bed, propped up on my elbow like you see in all those porno movies or movies where people have makeup sex or sex in general. 

"Yeah?" I said. He slowly made his way toward me, taking off his shoes, but since the bedroom was around the corner he hadn't seen me yet.

"So, I don't think he forgave me exactly but I think we're okay. At least, he didn't try to punch me and..." Calum rounded the bend and paused in the doorway. I had never seen him so surprised before. His mouth was open in shock, eyebrows arched high on his forehead. I had changed completely out of the lingerie I had planned on wearing and instead, simply had on my pink Fendi coat Calum said he fantasized about a lot. "Wh-where did you... H-how did you...?" He didn't finish either of those sentences and I laughed.

"This is a fantasy of yours right?" I said. He paled a little and I sat up. "I haven't killed you have I? I thought you wanted to see me like this?"

"Darling, you have no _fucking_ idea but I wanted... I came in here hoping we could talk... About us but fuck... All I want to do is make you cum on every available surface of this room." I grinned, already feeling the aching need in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to fuck me raw. I wanted to cum around his dick.

"We can talk while you fuck me. How about that?" I said with a grin.

"Darling I'm... I'm being serious." Calum said. My smile fell a little.

"So am I." I said. He didn't look convinced though. "Calum, what do you want to talk about." He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, turned away from me so he probably wouldn't feel the urge to just fuck me instead of talk. 

"You told me you loved me while I was fucking your brains out nearly a week ago. Did you mean that or was it just... Was it just the heat of the moment Kira? Because I _meant_ it when I said it back to you. I _fucking_ meant it and I've felt like you didn't.. Like all I was was just a good fuck to you or something. I don't know." His shoulders were slumped and I felt like my heart was being squeezed in my chest. I was... I was scared when I told him I loved him. I was scared because I was still with Luke. I was scared because I didn't think he would say it back and then when he did, I panicked. Did I even mean it? Or did I just like the way he fucked me? But I realize now that I meant it. I fucking meant it in that moment. I moved across the bed towards him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind as I kissed his hair, his temple and then moved his face a little so he could look at me.

"Calum I love you." I said, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his lips. "I love you. I mean it. I love you. I'm sorry I made you feel like shit. I love you." I said over and over. Calum pushed me back slightly and I stopped kissing every inch of his face so I could look at him. He was staring deep into my eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." He said. I smiled.

"Calum I'm in love with you." I said without hesitation. "It's always been you and I was too stupid to realize it before now. I love you." He seemed to sigh in relief before kissing me hard.

"I love you too Kira." He murmured against my lips. I was so giddy as I kissed him back, pulling him down on top of me on the bed. "Hold on, hold on." He said pushing himself up on his hands above me.

"What?" I breathed out.

"I haven't gotten a proper look at you darling." He said standing up and staring down at me, drinking in the sight. He held out his hand to me and I took it as he pulled me to my feet. "Pretend that you haven't broken up with him. Pretend that you just walked into my room at the apartment and want to fuck me."

"That's in poor taste. You want to pretend I'm still with Luke?" I said. Calum rolls his eyes.

"One last time darling and then you're all mine, not his." Calum said. I thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah, why not." I said. Calum smirked and pointed at me to go into the bathroom. I laughed a little and headed that way. Turning to close the door, I stood extra long under the frame as Calum stared at me.

"God you're beautiful." I blushed. 

"Shut up Calum." 

"Never, darling." 

* * *

"Notice anything different?" I said, stepping out of the bathroom. Calum was smiling, probably unable to help himself.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" He said, arching an eyebrow at me

"Nope. I'm serious." I said, unable to stop smiling either. 

"We'll your naked first of all." He said, gesturing towards me.

"Uh-huh." I said, walking forward.

"And is that a new haircut?" I stood directly in front of him, pulling the coat off my shoulders a little so it bunched up around my elbows. 

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Whatever you say darling." He said, pulling me towards him so I stood in front of him at the edge of the bed. He kissed me sweetly, winding one hand through my hair.

"Do you want me to leave this on?" I said as he pulled back and took off his shirt. Calum thought for a second. 

"That depends. Do you want to get cum all over it?" He asked with a smirk. 

"If it makes you fuck me harder then maybe." I said, rubbing at the fur lining my arms. Calum grinned and stood before pinning my arms to my side and pushing me down onto the bed. I squealed slightly as he did. Calum turned towards his bag, undoing the button of his pants. "Oh you don't have to use a condom my love." Calum glanced at me over his shoulder. "Just fuck me raw." He was wearing a crooked smile when he turned around fully.

"My love?" He said. I nodded.

"You always call me darling and I know we talked about nicknames a long time ago and I don't really want to call you babe because that's what I called Luke and... _Darling_ and _my love_ seem to... go together." Calum smiled as he stood above me at the edge of the bed. "Is it weird?"

"No. I love it Kira." He said, dropping his pants and shorts and stepping out of them. I licked my lips watching him pump his hand up and down a little around himself. God I felt _really_ wet already and he hadn't even touched me really. It was probably just all the anticipation of it though.

"Calum." I whined as he continued to only touch himself and not me. "I thought you said you always pound me into the bed in your wet dream."

"I do darling and I can't wait to go home so I can fuck you on _my_ bed finally." Hearing him say that sent a shiver down my spine. 

"But I'm right here daddy." I groaned. "Please touch me." Calum smirked. "Daddy please." I begged, running my hands down my chest and across my abdomen. Calum sucked in a breath of air as he watched me touch myself. "I'm so wet daddy." I said as I pushed two fingers inside of myself and groaned. I never thought I would be much good at dirty talk but it seems to turn Calum on a lot. He used to urge me on when he would fuck me but now I just say shit on my own. "You want me to cum on my own fingers daddy?" I said, starting to push in and out of myself, loving the look on Calum's face as he picked up the motion of his hand. "They don't feel as nice as your dick daddy." I moaned out. Calum grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers out of my pussy before he plunged into me, making me cry out and arch my back off the bed. I love it when he pushes into me without warning. It's always so fast and he always manages to hit my G-Spot with that first thrust. 

"After I fuck your brains out I want to taste that fucking pussy. I bet it tastes even better when it's full of my cum." Calum said as he moved in and out of me slowly before leaning in and licking my fingers clean. I groaned, remembering the last time he had eaten me out. He made me cum so hard I fucking saw stars. He pushed down on my thighs so they laid a little flatter against the bed before his hands moved up to my hips where his grip tightened before he started to thrust into me quickly.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed. He always makes me cum so quickly. I don't know how he does it. My left hand came down on top of his as I felt his nails dig into my skin slightly. "I don't want to go home." I complained. "I want to miss my last year of college and have you fuck me on nearly every continent." Calum chuckled.

"I'll get to one day babe. When we're together on the next tour, all I'm ever going to do is fuck you every chance I get." I smiled up at him as he reached up and ran one hand through his hair which was falling in his face a little.

"Hey, if you fuck other girls in different continents. I'll kill you." Calum smirked.

"I'll send you videos of me jacking off every night if that'll make you happy." I groaned slightly.

"Fuck. I love when you send me videos. They always make me so wet." Calum shifted slightly and I moaned loudly as he found my G-spot. "Shit! Calum, right there. Right there." I said as he smirked. "I'm gonna cum." I whined.

"Cum on my dick princess." Calum said. "Scream my name." I groaned and felt my whole body tense up before I started to cum, telling Calum I loved him the whole time. Which must have sent Calum over the edge because I heard Calum moan before I felt him cum inside of me. 

"I love you Kira." He groaned out, still slowly pushing in and out of me.

"I love you too Calum." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, did you notice how I only showed Kira and Luke having sex from Luke's perspective??? And the same with her and Calum??? (except for that tiny bit when they were in Nevada?) I did that because I was saving her perspective for when she finally chooses Calum. Because... REASONS. Idk haha I just thought I should write it like that.


	39. Calum: Love

_Eleven Months Later_

"Is it too soon for me to ask you to marry me?" I said. Kira looked at me with alarm, her jaw slack with shock. "Too soon isn't it." I said.

"Calum..." Kira whispered. "What the fuck?" Even Duke cocked his head at me in Kira's lap as if he had understood me perfectly. 

"Calm down, I don't have a ring or anything." I said, taking her hand. "I just... I want to know if it's too soon. It doesn't seem too soon for me." Kira looked towards the table, lacing our fingers together.

"Calum. We've only been _publicly_ dating for two months." She was right. Kira and Luke publicly broke up on tour over eleven months ago, hours after we had all talked it out but not before Kira and I fucked in the hotel. Kira had finished up the American leg of the tour and was with us during the beginnings of the European tour but when her college classes started up again, she went back home to Australia. I wanted to bring our relationship to light sooner than two months ago, seeing as Kira and I have technically been together for close to a year now, but our publicist didn't think it was a good idea.

"People already thought we might be messing around with one another. What's the problem with us coming forward? We've known each other our whole lives. It's not impossible for people to see that we might have realized our feelings for one another." I said. 

"They're going to call her every dirty fucking name in the book Calum." Luke said, crossing his arms and half glaring at me. "Do you really want our fans to hate her."

"Some of them _already_ hate me." Kira pointed out. "Nobody liked it when they realized you were taken before you even got famous."

"And they'll like her even less when they find out she's with Calum." Michael said. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Look, all I'm saying is that they're going to think that regardless. A lot of fans will be upset sure, but fuck those people. It doesn't matter what any of them think. They don't know us. They don't know what happened." I said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Our publicist interrupted. "Can we finish off the tour and then talk about your dating life. You two might not last that long anyways." Kira was so insulted by what she had said I think she was more determined than ever that we stay together forever.

"Fuck that lady. What does she know?" Kira had said that night as I was taking her clothes off. I laughed and pulled back.

"That's all you're ever going to talk about isn't it?" I had said.

"No." she said with a huff. "If you fuck me good enough I might forget about her." I smirked.

"Don't I always darling?" Kira grinned. 

"You do." She said, kissing me sweetly. 

"Calum." Kira said, bringing me back to the present. "It's _too_ _soon_ my love. I'm sorry but seriously, too soon." She said with a smile, petting Duke's silky fur. 

"Would... Would you say yes if I asked?" I said.

"Are you asking?" Kira said with a smirk.

"I will, eventually. How would you like me to do it?" Kira pursed her lips, thinking as she rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand. 

"I want you to do it during a meteor shower." I snickered.

"Corny." I said, wrinkling my nose. Kira rolled her eyes and hit my arm. 

"It is not. That was one of the first nights I realized I might like you as more than a friend, jerk. I want you to propose to me during a meteor shower." She said.

"But now you'll know it's happening." I said.

"You're the one who asked how I wanted to be proposed to!" Kira exclaimed with a laugh. I laughed with her, glancing around the park to see if someone was watching us, paparazzi or something. 

When Kira and I finally told everyone that we were dating, Kira did get pretty slandered. At first, we tried not to address the situation but interviewers brought it up for us. Luke, Kira and I had talked about it a lot though, about what any of us should say if we were put into that kind of position and we all agreed it would be best to say that Kira and Luke just grew apart and after they had broken up, that Kira and I had realized our feelings for one another. It wasn't that hard to believe. 

"Come on, lets go home. Duke here is a tired little baby." Kira said, lifting him up and kissing him as he aggressively started to lick her face. Kira laughed and I grinned as she walked towards me and leaned into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders as she tried to hold our squirming dog. "Oh calm down baby." Kira said, rubbing his tummy. 

"That's another thing." I said as we walked back to my car. "How many kids did you want again?" Kira laughed.

"At least three." She said, smiling up at me. "I'm surprised you haven't knocked me up by now honestly." I snorted.

"Yeah, we hardly left your room when I came back from tour. Desiree was sick of seeing my fucking face at your apartment." Kira laughed.

"God, yeah. I missed you so much. It literally felt like I had taken a vow of abstinence those last couple of months you were on tour." I laughed, unlocking the car. 

"Weirdo. What about when we would FaceTime and..." She hushed me as she got into the passenger seat.

"Don't say such things in front of our son." She said as I sat down as well, covering Duke's ears who was trying to shake her away and bounce into the backseat. Kira let go of him and he vaulted into my lap, licked my arm and then jumped into the backseat. I laughed as he curled up in his doggy bed back there.

"Weirdo." I repeated. 

"But you **love** me anyways." Kira said, sticking her tongue out at me. I smiled as I watch her buckle her seatbelt and push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Always and forever darling." Kira blushed.

"I love you too Calum." She murmured before leaning in and kissing me. 


End file.
